la especie no importa
by vinylcrush
Summary: Vinyl luego de despertar se pone a trabajar, en medio de su trabajo se encuentra con Alejandro un grifo muy apuesto que tratara de ser su special somepony, preocupandose de que ella crea que ella crea que esto es un tema tabu y que sera mal visto
1. Trabajo

-okay! tengo que entregar una pitura de el castillo de canterlot a una tal "octavia"-

estoy caminando, la direccion no se ve muy dificil creo que queda serca a sugar cube corner...esa es!

-buenas Sra. Octavia- tocando la puerta -tengo su cuadro!-

-hola Vinylcrush, entre porfavor- esa yegua es muy gentil

-deje la pintura aqui, yo la cuelgo-

-esta bien- mejor dejo la pintura lentamente... listo

-buen dia Sra Octavia-

-buen dia-

estoy llegando a casa, sigiente pedido: Alejandro Feather; pintura de sweet apple acress, suena a pegaso mejor busco mis herraduras con alas

-aver, los tengo por aqui... aqui estan!- sacando mis herraduras

me pongo mis herraduras de alas, esto me permite entregar mas facil y poder volar, pero solo las uso para entregas importantes

-bueno, segun esto queda vuelta a la derecha de la biutique de rarity, creo que es esa casa de nubes de hay arriba-

golpeo al piso para que se activen las alas, todo va bien... o mejor que la primera ves, espero que no se me caiga la pintura del lomo como la otra ves hihihihihi

-buenas Sr Alejandro Feather... tengo su entrega!- tocando la puerta -se encuentra en casa?-

de la puerta salio un grifo tenia el pico igual al de gilda, usaba una gorra roja que llebava volteada, ojos verdes, tenia 5 mechones parados el 1 el mas grande y el 5 el mas pequeño terminaban en curva, tenia dibujado un montonon de puntas de color gris las cuales salian de un circulo alredor de los ojos, plumaje blanco y una cola larga

-buenos dias- tiene una voz parecida a la de big macintosh, pero un poco mas aguda y el ablaba mas alto -veo que tu eres la que contrate para mi cuadro de sweet apple acress-

-si señor- afirmando con la cabeza

-sabes, eres una pony muy hermosa-

-pues gracias- sentia calor en las mejillas

-bueno, te invito a pasar y dejar el cuadro- ocultando su cara

el cree que no me doy cuenta? esta sonrojado, mejor no le digo nada, es un grifo muy gracioso

-es muy linda su casa Sr. Feather-

-porfavor digame Al y quite el "Sr"-

-es muy linda tu casa Al-

-dejalo hay- señalando a una esquina -yo lo cuelgo-

-esta bien- lo bajo lentamente -hay tienes-

-eeepp... te gustaria ir a comer algo?- sonrojandose

-claro! pero tengo trabajo, luego sera... adios Al-

-buen dia Vinylcrush-


	2. Preparandose para la cena

peinando mi melena, se que es solo una ida a comer y que es de noche(eran masomenos las 9 am), pero es un cliente y como cliente tengo que dar una buena imprecion

-solo espero lucir bien, fue muy cortes de parte de ese grifo de averme invitado, el primer cliente que me trata de esta manera.. algunos asta me lanzaban cosas o no me pagaban- gota estilo anime -bueno, aqui la parte que no me gusta...- suelto la liga de mi melena y se esponja (similar al de pinkie) -alisarme la melena...- saco mi plancha de pelo y cuidadosamente empiezo a plancharme -KYAAAAA!, me queme la oreja- (Q.Q) -okay, tendre mas cuidadito...- mi pelo es muy dificil de arreglar, es muy esponjado y alborotado, para colmo azul hihihi, ya casi acabo

-la parte serca al cuerno es muy dificil de planchar- (u.u) -LISTO!- me pongo mi diadema (es una diadema negra, con una flor blanca)

**POV Al:**

-espero que ese tipo de libros se encuentren en la libreria... soy gran amigo de twilight pero, que opinara de mi... solo espero que no me critique... bueno... spike deve comprenderme... el que gusta de rarity- llego a la biblioteca y toco la puerta 6 veces

-SPIKE! MIRA A VER QUIEN ES!- grito twilight

es increible la voz que tiene... es dulce pero hay ya yai cuando grita la potra. spike abre la puerta

-hola Al, que te trae por aqui- spike ya no es un bebe dragon, ya era un dragon adolecente echo y derecho con todo y alas, apesar de eso su actitud de niño pequeño no a cambiado

-todo bien viejo- le regalo un pequeño puñetazo amigable -esta twilight en casa, verdad?- pregunto por simple decensia... pues sabia que obiamente estaba

-y de quien crees que eran los gritos?- dise spike riendo

-bueno... necesito un libro, lo entrego apenas pueda,pero lo necesito-

-y que libro es?-

-una guia sobre todo hacerca de los ponies-

-pasa Feather- dijo twilight mientras baja las escaleras

-twilight- dijo spike -el libro guia sobre todo de los ponies-

-pero, ese libro tiene un contenido algo fuerte...- dijo twilight algo nerviosa

-a que te refieres con fuerte?- dijeron ambos en coro

-Feather... tu sabes como nacen los bebes, verdad?-

-claro twi, 2 parejas se cazan y una cigueña con un pequeño casi igual a las 2 parejas-

twilight me ve con cara de raro y spike mete la cucharada

-estas mal! los bebes nacen de un huerto especial donde los papas los recogen!-

-solo dame el libro twi...-

-estas seguro de eso? veo que tu... no estas preparado para algunos contenidos del libro-

-porfavor twi, solo quiero el libro-

-esta bien- suspiro -spike, traeme el libro sobre los ponies-

-al rato jefecita!- spike lo trajo con la cola sin ningun problema -aqui tienes Al- se acerco y me susurro -pppss creo que es por que hoy no esta de humor, dudo que el libro sea algo sangriento o muy violento-

-gracias... me voy a leer, buen dia a los dos!- me despido moviendo la mano y me voy volando a mi humilde casita

-aver- abro el libro y veo el epilogo -advertencia: contenido no apto para menores bla bla se recomienda adoscrecion bla bla bla, como diga Twilight #2- abri la parte de Yeguas y me propuse a leer en vos alta, mientras lo abria yo solo pensaba en una persona: Vinyl... esa pony morada es hermosa... pero necesito saber sobre las yeguas, no se si lo que siento es amor o solo un capricho, pero si es amor tengo que saber como conquistarla, que comen los ponies, que cosas asen, que cosas soportan su cuerpo, etc etc etc

-aver... aqui deve estar la parte de unicornios hembra... venga... GOTCHA!- me puse a leer

-unicornios hembra: el cuerno de una hembra es de punta redonda, el tamaño es de el largo de la palma de su casco, tienden a ser delicadas, son vegetarianas, el cuerno de ellas es un hueso cubierto de piel, tienen una acomulacionnde magia en todo el cuerno la cual se aprende a controlar de los 6 a los 12 años, el organo sexual de una unicornio tiende a ser mas delicado- de una puse cara de duda -organo que?, que es esa vaina!- ((vaina: cosa en colombiano)) -creo que tendre que preguntarle a twilight que es eso, de todos modos ella es un unicornio- asi que empaque el libro y voy caminando, esta ves toque 1 ves y spike me abrio

-ya lo leiste? quemas mas pestañas que Twilight!-

-es que le tengo una pregunta a Twi-

-dime cual es?-

-que es un organo sexual?-

-joder! eso no lo se... TWILIGHT! BAJA PORFAVOR TE TENEMLS UNA PREGUNTA!-

entre a la casa junto a Spike y el cerro la puerta

-que pasa spike? Feather! tremenda leida, no pasaron ni 20 minutos!- dijo twilight imprecionada

-dime Al porfavor... y vengo a hacerte una pregunta aserca de el libro... que es un organo sexual?-

-yo tambien tengo curiosidad Twili, que es eso?-

spike sono como un chiquillo pequeño (como si no actuara como uno)

-bueno... ya son adolecentes ya es hora de que sepan, el organo sexual es una parte del cuerpo de un ser vivo, por el que normalmente orinamos, los machos tienen un organo diferente al de las hembras, por eso es el nombre del organo sexual pues diferencia cada sexo-

-como es el de una hembra?- con el tono inosente de spike

-veran... cuando un macho y una hembra se quieren mucho mucho deciden tener relaciones-

-eeeeeehhhh?- ambos al tiempo

vi como twilight estaba sonrojada

-aver... ustedes los machos tienen su "conector macho" y una hembra como yo tiene su "conector hembra" cuando un macho y una hembra se quieren mucho deciden conectarse...-

spike tenia sus alas extenditas siempre, pero las mias por alguna razon se acababan de extender a golpe, ambos estabamos algo sonrojados

-osea que... un hombre y una mujer tecnicamente...-

-asi es spike, se unen en un solo cuerpo, pero ni se les ocurra hacer eso!-

-esta bien Twi...- tengo una imagen rara en mi cabeza sobre lo que acabo de oir...

-me voy a casa... chao- me despedi y me fui volando a casa, llege y empeze a arreglarme el plumaje y ando buscando mi smokin...

**Fin POV Al:**

-veo que ya estoy bien... ese grifo es un tipo muy gentil... me pregunto porque me abra invitado, de seguro algo de negocios... pero por alguna razon algo dentro de mi me dice que me arregle, no se porque...- falta una hora... aprobechare para ir por un vestido... A LA BOUTIQUE DE RARITY! (tananananananana!) va encerio, mejor voy ya a pata como la garrapata

-ojala tengan vestidos de mi gusto-

toco 1a puerta de un golpetazo, y rarity abre gentilmente

-buenas Vinyl, que te trae por aqui?-

-hola ... te importaria si me das un vestido, tengo una cena esta noche-

-una cita?!- los ojos de rarity se iluminaron

-p...ues no es una cita... o no se... solo me dijeron cena...- me sonroje... y no se porque

-como digas querida- me giño el ojo

entre y ella se puso a inspecionarme (que acaso no sabe la palabra: espacio personal?) salio corriendo volvio con un vestido celeste con zafiros azules, me lo pongo, esta muy bonito

-ahora vamos a ponerte bonita!- dice rarity

-celestia que no le de por ponerme labial o me la bajo a patadas- susurre

ella me agarro, me sento frente a su espejo de maquillaje y empezo a hacerme una trenza

-no vallas tan lijera querida, el pelo liso se te ve bien, no lo dudes... pero una diadema tan simplona?- agarro mi diadema y la guardo -ademas necesitas un arreglo severo... una "cena" *cogh* cita *cogh* se deve tomar enserio

solo suspire y me quedo quieta mientras ella me arrelga toda


	3. descubrimientos

voy a encontrarme con Al, me toca pagar un taxi  
-disculpe Sr, me lleva a esta direccion- le entrege un papel  
-claro, sube- era un pegaso de alas fuertes y largas, melena bien peinada con un mechon, color amarillo y melena negra su CM era un carrito similar al que el empujaba.  
me subi gentilmete, llegamos rapido  
-son 12 bits-  
-tenga 20- le entrege 20 -y quedese con el cambio-  
-usted manda- dijo mientras se iba  
-espera... no puedo caminar en las nubes- (._.) -esto me va a doler... porque no caigo?-vi abajo y abia un tapete especial -ooohh... ya me preparaba para ser torilla de pony-  
toque la puerta 2 veces de una manera muy suave, me veo muy bien: 2 trenzas decoradas con petalos de rosas azules, el vestido de safiros que me dio rarity, un poco de maquillaje en los ojos de color morado un poco rojiso, tacones de 5 Centimetros apenas de color blanco. Al abrio la puerta, se ve muy apuesto... tiene un smokin puesto que lo ase ver muy lindo, no se quito la gorra, pero asi se ve mejor... siento la cara algo caliente, me pregunto porque sera  
-hola Vinyl... lindo vestido- a Al se le extendieron las alas de golpe y el se sonrojana  
-a mi me gusta tu smokin-  
-bueno... vamos a un sitio especial-  
-no era necesario, pero claro-  
fuimos partiendo al restaurante, Al me ayudo a bajar  
-que lugar mas bonito-  
-me alegra que te guste Vinyl, es uno de los mejores que vi que tuvieran karaoke-  
-pero... no soy buena cantando-  
-tranquila, no sera necesario si no quieres-  
entre y me sente en un buen lugar, empiezo a comer la entrada  
-ahora quien sube al escenario?!- dise un unicornio gris con ojos cafes en el escenario  
-yo voy- dise Al  
-sabes cantar?-  
-ni te imaginas-  
Al sube a el escenario  
-bueno, vengo a cantar una cancion, learn to fly de foo fighters-  
empieza a cantar... canta muy bien, pero todavia no llega el camarero y me estoy trozando del hambre.  
-Sra que le gustaria de comer?-  
-quisiera un plato de rosas azules-  
-Sra casi no nos quedan rosas azules-  
-pues mezclelas con rosas normales-  
-esta bien-  
Al se sienta a mi lado y me ve  
-ya pediste?-  
-si Al, pero ahorita vuelve el camarero-  
-esta bien...- dijo y empieza a verme mucho  
-te gusta el vestido, verdad?-  
-que?- se sonroja muchisimo -oohh... si si esta muy...muy lindo-  
ese grifo es muy gracioso (^^)  
-Sra aqui esta su comida, usted Sr quiere algo?-  
-tiene mazorca?-  
-si Sr ya se la traigo-  
yo empeze a comer  
-otra ves, muchisimas gracias por invitarme-  
-no fue problema-  
-cantas muy bien-  
-vos de grifo, que esperabas-  
-Sr su mazorca-  
-gracias- comiendosela  
-pero ya me tengo que ir a dormir... mañana es dia de pintura, tengo que acabar una pintura para la princesa luna-  
-esta bien... nos vemos luego-  
-buen dia Al- y me voy caminando  
**POV Al:**  
page la cuenta y me voy volando a casa, se puede decir que fue una gran noche  
-aahh~ mejor me doy un sueñito-  
me lanze a mi cama  
-ahora a dormir-  
caigo dormido  
me levante temprano, tuve un sueño con Vinyl muy extraño  
-aaghh... no me digan que me orine de noche- toco la sabana -esto es pegachento... mejor la pongo a lavar- llevo la sabana a la labadora y la pongo a lavar  
**Fin POV Al**  
tengo que ir a casa de rarity... necesito ablar con ella sobre algo, ella es la unicornio mas amable que conosco, emprendo camino a casa de rarity, llegando toque la puerta  
-quien es?-  
-soy yo rarity-  
ella abre la puerta  
-Vinyl, querida que te trae por aqui? vienes por un vestido nuevo?-  
-vengo a ablarte sobre un tema en especifico-  
-claro querida, pasa, sientate y cuentamelo todo-  
pase y me sente, empiezo a contarle todo  
-me e sentido rara ultimamente...-  
-a que te refieres querida?-  
-me e sonrojado facilmente, e sentido como algo reboloteando en mi estomago y peor, e sentido la necesidad de arreglarme mucho... eso es mucho decir en mi-  
-con que o serca a quien te pasa eso?-  
-con un grifo...-  
-creo que te enamoraste de el querida-  
-a que te refieres?-  
-dime... se que te sonara algo raro pero... has sufrido un hornboner?-  
-horn que?-  
-cuando ves algo que te gusta mucho en un ser vivo te pasa un hornboner-  
-y como se que me pasa eso?-  
-tu cuerno brilla sin que uses magia-  
-y... que clase de gusta... porque aveses veo unos peinados muy lindos-  
-no no no... cuando ves algo que causa que te atraigas de eso pero... hhmm... como decirlo... por lo sexy-  
-aaahh... masomenos ya cacho-  
-tienes que darle tiempo a la cituacion querida... puede que lo que sientas es amor-  
-enamorarme de un grifo?!, eso esta permitido?-  
-tendras que ablar con twilight, ella sabe mas de reglas que yo-  
-gracias Ms Rarity, ten un buen dia-

* * *

buenos dias queridisimos lectores, queria avisar de una que esto es un Fic para gente madura... no me hago responsable de nada, aunque no sera muy exagerado. por otra parte, quiero darles gracias a todos los que me han ayudado a hacer el fic ;) recuerden acepto sugerencias... algunos me preguntaban porque el parasprite de la foto, es parte del fic asi que no arruinare esa parte


	4. Happy Hearts Warming

hoy es hearts warming, Rarity me quiere ayudar con la decoracion

-donde crees que se ve mejor?-

-hay querida- apuntando con sus cascos blancos a una parte de la sala -y dime... con quien pasaras este hearts warming?-

-pues... sola como todos los años, por?-

-querida eso es horrible!, invita a alguien-

-a quien?-

-bueno... estas epocas son muy buenas para descubrir cosas... que tal si invitas a tu "amigo" el grifo?-

-hhmm... pues es una gran idea Rarity, talves pueda descubrir que es lo que me pasa-

-justo a eso me referia!-

-y tu... como pasaras hearts warming?-

-con las mane 6 porsupuesto-

-tengo una idea! traelas a mi casa es muy grande, me encantaria estar con ellas-

-estas segura, pinkie es aveces pasada con las fiestas-

-y tu crees que yo no?-

-esta bien, ire a avicarles-

-yo cocinare, y porfa tambien avisale a Al-

-claro-

-y porfa que todas vengan con dizfraces navideños-

-esta bien querida... les avisare-

11:50 PM:

-ya tengo la cena, una deliciosa ensalada con ceresas de cristal y unas flores especiales de manehattan , ya compre los regalos y puse todo en orden.

sono el timbre y abro la puerta

-aqui es la fiesta?!- dijo pinkie mientras entra con su cañon de fiesta

-calmate terronzito de azucar, nos permites pasar?-dise applejack

-claro pasen-

-gracias por invitarnos querida-

-un plazer-

ellas 3 pasaron pero de repente vi unos colts que no conosia

-ellos son: butterscotch, rainbow blitz y dusk shine- dise pinkie saltando

-h...hola- dice butterscotch mientras baja las orejas

(es increible, se paresen a fluttershy, rainbow dash y twilight)

yo empeze a acarisiarle la espalda y hacerque mi cara a la suya

-calmado potrillo, no es necesario ser timido, mi casa es tu casa-

-hola que tal! me llamo rainbow blitz, el mejor volador de toda equestria-

-ellos son de otro lugar, se que se paresen mucho a mis amigas- dice applejack

-buenas noches, mi nombre es dusk shine-

-okay pasen todos y todas-

todos estaban, pero faltaba Al

-espero que llege pronto-

-calma terronsito de azucar llegara pronto-

-mientras tanto QUE EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!- dijo pinkie poniendo musica

suena el timbre, abro entusiasmada

-WOOLAS VINYL!-

-Al!- me lanze a abrazarlo

-que gusto, gracias por la invitacion-

-hola a todos, soy Al el grifo- dice Al saludando

-buenas!- dicen todos

applejack trajo su famosa cidra y todos empezamos a beber y a bailar (aunque no fuera muy buena)

-ahora que?- dije feliz

-TODAVIA FALTA 1 HORA PA LAS 12!- dice rainbow blitz engulliendose un tarro de cidra

-jugemos a verdad o reto- propuso dusk shine

-ookay! empiezo yo... applejack verdad o reto?- dice rarity

-verdad-

-dusk, pon el echizo de verdad- dise blitz

-a la orden!- una burbuja nos cubre a todos -ahora no pueden mentir-

-okay rarity... te chupas la pesuña mientras duermes?-

todos la volteamos a ver y ella se veia nerviosa

-SI!- dice rapido y luego se tapa la boca -mi turno... dusk verdad o reto?-

-reto!-

-hmmm... te reto a quemar el libro de pociones y encantamientos nivel 5!-

-tu MOUNSTRO!- dice dusk shine mientras trae el libro y lo quema -me la pagaras caro pronto...-

-esperen!- dice Al -voy por algo de cidra-

la mesa con la cidra estaba al lado mio y Al al pasar paso su cola por mi quijada.

abri mis ojos como dos platos, de mi cuerno salio una aurora de magia

-aahhh... necesitava tomar algo- dice Al caminando de nuevo a su puesto causando que su cola pase por mi quijada de nuevo

-Vinyl estas bien?- dice pinkie

senti que de mis patas escurria un liquido raro el cual mancho el cojin en el que estaba sentada

-oigan... huelen eso?- dice butterscoth olfateando

-huele como a...- dice dusk shine mietras sufre un hornboner

butterscotch y rainbow blitz lo ven un momento como pensando y luego ambos sufren un wingboner

(por dios no me digan que me orine ensima .)

Al solto una carcajada

-HAHAHAHAHAHA NO

ME DIGAS QUE TE HISISTE ENSIMA HAHAHAHAH!-

-aammm... Vinyl amiga, podemos ablar-

-cl...claro...p...pinkie- dije sonrojada y sali corriendo y entre a la

cocina con pinkie

-se puede saber que paso y porque sufriste ese "problema"- dijo pinkie algo seria me sorprendia de ella

-no...no se porque me orine ensima... enserio- me tapo la cara con los cascos

-hihihihihi- risita -no te orinaste tontilla, esos son otros liquidos-

puse cara de duda

-cuando tu cuerno brilla mucho aveces pasa, tranquila, solo ve a limpiarte y sigamos el juego

**15 min despues:**

-OE PO!- blitz ya habia tomado mucha cidra pero no estaba ebrio -YA CASI ES HEARTS WARMING! LA NOCHE ES JOVEN TODAVIA!-

-eemm... si... ya espero con ansias la comida- dice butter feliz

-yo solo espero los regalos- dise dusk entusiasmado

-cuales seran los regalos?- dice applejack

-wiii ya abramoslos!- dice pinkie

-calma querida, ya solo falta un minuto-

-que va! acaba de sonar la campana- dice pinkie

-A ABRIR LOS REGALOS!- dicen Al y blitz buscando los suyos

-pss Vinyl- dice rarity -yo me encargo de ya sabes que-

-ookaay- no entiendo de que carajos abla -gracias-

-SON HERRADURAS DEPORTIVAS FIRMADAS POR LOS WONDERBOLS!, como las obtuviste?!-

-bueno blitz... tengo mis contactos- le dije sonriente

-oohh yay~ es un nuevo alimentador de aves, muchas gracias Vin, enserio me hacia falta uno-

-no te preocupes butter, es un placer-

-querida el nuevo vestido de la seccion de invierno de hoity toity, es hermoso-

-de nada Rarity-

-QUE CELESTIA ME LLEVE! 900.000 BITS?! con eso me alcanza para 7 granjas!-

-sabia que lo nesecitarias applejack-

-wiii! una maquina de dulces!-

-ojo con empalagarte pinkie-

-el libro de pociones raras y echizos poderosos de cristal! pero si esto...-

-lo se lo se solo se encuentra en el imperio de cristal, de nada dusk-

-no...puede...ser! un chaleco de cuero!- Al se lo mide -y me queda perfecto! gracias pinturita!- me abrazo

-hehe- me sonroje -de nada-

-miren arriba de ustedes!- dice pinkie -un muerdago!-

-oohh...- dice Al -ti...tienes razon-

-wow... ya se que hacer- dije

todos se me quedaroon viendo hasta que de repente todos hacen un facehoof al tiempo

-esta delicioso- dije mientras me comia el muerdago -definitivamete me encanta-

-hehehehhe- dijo Al sonrojado

-bueno si mucho bla bla bla!- dijo blitz

-FIESTA!- dijo pinkie

puso musica y todos segimos comiendo y bailando, hasta que todos calleron dormidos, menos yo

-mejor los arropo- arropando a todos y boztesando -y un besito de las buenas noches a todos- bese a todos, pero a Al tuve ganas de darle un beso especial en la frente, luego cai dormida

* * *

lamento suvir este tan tarde, es que escribo cuando me llegan desteyos de imaginacion y aveces se me van mientras escribo, les deseo un feliz hearts warming everypony!


	5. esto es amor?

**POV Al:**

-hhmm~- levantandome -todavia es temprano!- dije viendo el relog

muevo un poco mi cabeza y veo a Vinyl durmiendo calmada en el suelo

-porque durmio en el suelo?-

subi y vi que todos los cuartos estaban ocupados por los invitados

-esa pony modesta...prefiere la comodidad agena-

me acerque lentamente a ella, de repente se empezieza a mover de una manera muy brusca con una cara de preocupacion

-pobre potrilla- dije -deve estar sufriendo una pesadilla-

(es mi oportunidad de aunquesea darle un poco de afecto!) me acuesto al lado de ella y la abrazo gentilmente con mis alas... luego le acarisio la melena cuidadosamente, si mal no lei en el libro el cuerno de un unicornio es muy sensible. ella empieza a calmarse... pero de repente una idea destello por mi cabeza, y empeze a cantar:

-ya la noche se arrimo

y el sueño te abrazo

tus ojitos empiezan a caer

y tu energia a desvanezer

ves la luna con su brillar

y te vas al descansar

en la cama recuestas

y las estrellas contemplas

escuchas un ruido afuera

y el miedo te asecha

no tengas miedo

solo mira el cielo

el miedo es algo normal

pero lo tienes que enfrentar

yo te cuido

yo te protego

ten hoy dulces sueños-

en eso Vinyl ya se calmo y vi que de su hermoso hocico salio una sonrisa

-duerme bien- dije y me fui a mi dormitorio a dormir

**Fin POV Al.**

-KYAAAA!- dije mientras me levanto -que noche...- de repente olfateo algo -huele a *snif* plumas... *snif* y pelaje de grifo- enpiezo a oler mi cuerpo -hhmmm~ Al me acompaño en la noche... crei que solo habia sido un sueño-

mejor bajo, tengo que hacer el desayu...

-SWEET CELESTIA!- abri los ojos como dos platos... estaba Al dormido en el comedor y al lado de el un plato vacio con un vaso vacio, del lado en el que siempre me siento habia un plato de waffles con miel y un vaso con jugo de naranja y veo una nota, mejor la leo

-"para Vinyl, echo con ezfuerzo... cocinar no es lo mio ^^U ATT: Al", ese tontillo- dije casi llorando -no tenia que hacer esto por mi...- empeze a comer, se podia saborear la dedicacion y el tiempo que le puso, pero algo me detiene de comer, un ruido

-hhhmm~-

-A...Al, esta despierto?- lo vi y sin duda, ablaba dormido

-a...abrazame...te quiero a mi lado...-

-c-con quien estara soñando-

-nu...nunca me dejes solo, no quiero estar sin ti... quiero probar tus labios... se que sueno raro... pero... tenerte esto en secreto... me carcome por dentro...quiero que sepas que...que yo...te amo...desde qe te vi te e amado...porfavor... quedate conmigo...-

me puse roja roja pero como manzana!

-d...de quien estara ablando... sera que es de mi... sera que el quiere besarme... sera que...- pongo mis cascos en el pecho, mi corazon latia rapidizimo, la sola idea de pensar de que el abla de mi me aceleraba, me ponia nerviosa, sonrojada, apenada, feliz... no se que me pasa... y detesto no saber que es... pero verlo dormido, tan placidamente... tengo ganas de... de abrazarlo

-buenos dias!- blitz bajo rapido y choco con una mesa

-KYAAA!- Al se desperto de golpe

-QUE TE PASA! ESTABA TENIENDO EL MEJOR SUEÑO DE LA VIDA!-

-perdona viejo... pero me dio ganas de comer algo, me voy a robar el refri... chau- blitz se va volando

-b...buenos d...dias A..Al-

-buenos dias pinturita... olle estas bien... te veo sonrojada, tienes gripa?-

-q...que...no solo yo...(pienza algo bruta!) me eche agua caliente en la cara por error ase poco-

-aaaahhh... bueno, esta bien... olle me acompañas a casa-

-claro Al!- le di un puñetazo amistoso -pero si me da por entrar, quedo una plasta-

-hehe... tranquila, es solo a ver el correo y ya-

fui caminando, me aserque un poquito mas de lo comun a el, sacando la vieja y clasica excusa de: "perdona, tengo frio" no puedo creer que se la crean (^^), Al volo asta el correo y de repente bajo, lo veo alarmado

-porque me castigas asi celestia!- se quejo Al -QUE CARAJOS TE HISE YO JODER! yo ayudo a los pobres y alimento los huerfanitos y me vienes CON ESTO!- golpea el mensaje

-Al... calma dime que pasa!-

-viene mi primo-

puse cara de "enserio?"

-eso es todo?, crei que te iban a arrestar o que tendrias que conoser a tu suegra- dije en tono burlon, pues sabia que Al no tenia novia

-es que mi primo es un baboso, para colmo moleston, y como combo especial mayor que yo-

-tranquilo, te acompañare para que no te moleste-

-tu no lo entiendes... el es...-

Al no termino su frase cuando de repente llega un dragon adolecente cafe con escamas blancas, ojos rojos y sus escama larga de la cabeza doblada hacia atras como aleta de tiburon

-un dragon- termino Al

-QUE HAY PRIMITO!- el dragon le lanza una llama a la cola de Al el cual alcanza a esquivar -quien es ella, tu novia?-

esa idea causo que me sonrojara, si mal no vi a Al tambien

-no te pases scales!- dijo Al

-enrealidad, dudo que logres tener una, hola yegua, me llamo scales flame-

-hola- dije cortante

-hay que amargada- el voltea a ver a Al y le pega un puño -flacucho!-

-agghhh...- se quejo Al

-AHORA SI!- dije furioza cuando alzo la cabeza y lo veo a los ojos -escuchame bien idiota deserebrado nadie trata asi a un amigo mio y no sufre las consecuensias!-

-Uuuuyyyyyyyy, se nos creció el enano!- dijo scales

-tan chistoso! fuee que tomó caldo de payasito?- le dije

-ppss una pony no me puede vencer-

-me hace el favor y le baja al tonito-

-que quiere pelea ahora la potra esta-

-ppss cuanto echamos a que me lo dejo con la boca llena de tierra-

-si claro si claro yo que soy un dragon-

-usted man es mas picado que muela de gamin!-

-y usted una india patirajaa!-

-ahora si te parto la cara!- me pongo en pocicio de batalla y le pego una patada en todo el hocico

-ZAZ EN TODA LA JETA!- dice Al

pero scales se arrebato y me mordio en el lomo

-juemadre, juemichica, jueldiablo y todos los juez que usted ha escuchado! Vinyl!- sige diciendo Al

yo le muerdo la cola y la jalo duro, el cae al piso a lo cual aprobecho, me monto en su vientre y se lo muerdo ((el vientre de un dragon es la parte mas fragil))

-ya ya deja quieto me rindo me rindo!-

-dejaras empaz a Al!-

-si si! pero deja!-

-largo de aqui!- le mordi la cola de nuevo y lo lanze no muy lejos

-gracias pinturita-

-un placer Al-

-eres una pony muy fuerte-

-gracias, pero disculpame... tengo que verme con rarity ahorita... necesito ablar con ella-

-como pa'calentao de gallina! yo justo voy a ver a twilight-

-entonses nos vemos-

-chao!-

me voy caminando a casa de rarity... necesito un consejo y ablarle a alguien de confianza

-rarity! tu visita diaria!-

ella abre la puerta

-hola querida... puedes pasar si quieres-

-gracias- entrando

-de que querias ablar querida?-

-es sobre como me siento-

-que paso esta ves?-

-Al empezo a ablar dormido, decia cosas como: quedate conmigo, abrazame, detesto esconderte esto, pero te amo-

-continua-

-yo empeze a imaginar que el ablaba de mi... me sonroje... me senti rara-

-algo mas?-

-anoche...tuve un sueño en el que el y yo empezabamos a jugar en un muy bonito parque y que comiamos juntos...-

-querida... estoy 99% segura de que ese grifo te tiene flechada, es alguien muy apuesto, pero todavia no se puede decir que al 100%, pues puede ser un simple capricho... aunque lo dudo-

-que puedo hacer...-

-se tu misma... tarde o temprano descubriras que pasa-

-rarity... tu siempre luces atractiva y muchos ponies babean con tan solo verte... como lo logras?-

-bueno querida, soy una dama a la que le gusta verce arreglada...-

-...me lleva! primero me parto a ponerme maquillaje-

-se que no es lo tuyo querida... por eso creeme que siendo tu misma lo vas a lograr-

-gracias...-

**POV Al:**

-Twiliiight!-

-milagrazo chinazo!- dice twilight abriendo la puerta

-no te hagas, oe twili, puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro pasa-

-dime twili... crees que hipoteticamente esta bien que un grifo se enamore de una yegua-

-hhmm... pues para algunos ponies eso seria mas raro que elefante saltando... pero celestia no lo prohibe...-

-y... tu sabes como se conquista a una dama?-

-el grifo eri tu verdad?-

-no joda que no es... bueno si soy yo... pero necesito tu ayuda-

-bueno... descubre que le gusta y daselo...-

-otra pregunta... la otra ves soñe con Vinyl y me desperte con la sabana manchada de unos liquidos pegachestos y de olor raro... que eran?-

-bueno... hehe... que tema tan complicado... veras... tubiste un sueño humedo-

-un que?-

-sueñas con algo que te causa un wingboner muy fuerte... y tu conector macho suelta esos liquidos-

-wing que?-

-man ponga cuidado o me lo bajo!-

-ya ya pero que es-

-es cuando algo te atrae mucho algo "sexy"-

-aaahhh... bueno... gracias nos vemos luego-

-chao-

mejor me voy derechito pa la casa de Vinyl...

**Fin POV Al.**

* * *

hola a todos! aqui la 5 parte de mi fic... perdonen de nuevo la tardanza... y aclarare un par de cosas

1: si, soy colombiana, y la mayoria de frases que use en este capitulo son de mi tierrita, tal y como "usted man es mas picado que muela de gamin" gamin es vagabundo

2: hago la narracion en 1ra persona porque, sin duda me parece mas comodo y facil de leer...

3: me enfoco igual en ambos personajes

porfavor se les pide los revews y follow ;) tengan un feliz dia


	6. inserte nombre del capitulo aqui

**POV Al:**

-la casa de Vinyl es por aqui- dije caminando, cuando de repente llego

-hola?-

no escuchaba respuesta haci que entre, entro al cuarto de Vinyl y no la encuentro hasta que de repente...

-aaahhh que ducha tan relajante- Vinyl acaba de salir de la ducha, tenia la toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo

-AL! q...que haces aqui-

yo solo extendi las alas de golpe (que movimiento tan involuntario .)

-perdona te dejo tiempo para que te cambies... enserio perdon no te vi-

-no hay problema Al- el cuerno de ella tenia una aurora de magia -no sabia que estaba pero me voy a poner algo-

sali del cuarto

-QUE. RAYOS. TE. HISE. YO. CELESTIA!-

**Fin POV Al.**

-hay querida celestia, aveces eres muy pasada-

segi cambiandome oi a Al salir por la puerta

-enserio celestia, te pasas y mucho-

empeze a secarme y me puse mis herraduras cuando de repente Al entra

-PINTURITA!-

-ya voy ya voy- abriendo la puerta

-te invito a un lugar de cena especial-

-puedo decir no?-

-no-

-hahahah tranquilo me encantaria ir, te tomaba del pelo-

-montate- dijo Al mientras se agachaba

me subi a su lomo y fuimos volando, fueron apenas media hora de vuelo, llege a una ciudad parecida a ponyville, repleta de grifos y con casas echas de cemento (que poco ecologistas)

-esta hay-

-el lugar se llama "claws & laught"?-

-eeyup-

entramos y nos centamos

-tomo su orden?-

-yo una masorca porfavor- dijo Al

-y la dama?-

-a mi deme unas almendras con qeso fundido-

nos pucimos a ver alfrente, al parecer subio alguien

-llego por quien lloraban- dijo el peculiar grifo, tenia un plumaje tono azul con el plumaje parado

-saben una esposa siempre es la ayuda de uno por ejemplo: tu vas manejando y eres un gran conductor, pero de repente llega la policia "señor asemos una campaña y usted es un gran conductor" y tu esposa mete la cucharada "que bien que sabe conducir porque no tiene licensia" el policia voltea a verte y le dices "iba justo por ella, perdone" y tu esposa como siempre ayudando "claro porque vienes borracho" el policia un poco furioso y tu "no e tomado mas que media copa de vino" y como no falta tu esposa "claro! se la paso drogandoze con sus compañeros" y el policia "nos vemos en la corte señor" y tu esposa "ves amor te dije que con auto robado no iriamos a ningun lado"-

todos estallaron de la risa

-una mama le ablaba a su hija ciega "hija si te siges portando mal te cambio los muebles de lugar- y rio -aver otro otro "amor, estoy gorda" "no amorsito, tienes un cuerpo comun" "aaww que tan comun?"

"comuncerdito"-

todo el mundo no podia de la risa, pero yo lo veia simple, asi que fui arriba y dije

-mi turno!- y lo empuje

-aver una profe estaba ablandole a los estudiantes de la secundaria y la profe dijo "aver chicos diganmen que parte de mi les gusta y les dire su profecion de grandes" "a mi me gusta tu cabello" "seras una peluquera" "a mi tus dientes" "seras dentista" "UUYY! no profe si andamos en esa vaina yo voy a ser lechero"-

no podia creer, si se rieron, decidi segir

- "juanito, po! por que le ablas a el zapato?" "es que aqui dice CONVERSE"- sonrei y segi -"mama mama, afuera esta lloviendo" "bueno mijo no sea maleducado digale que entre" aver este si es muy bueno "man, termine con mi novia, pero se que volvera arrastrandose" "oe mano porque tan seguro?" "me lleve su silla de ruedas"-

un tipo al fondo escupio la soda

-que es un pollito ensima de un tenedor? un pollito encubrierto. "mija como me veo con este vestido?" "mama soy ciega" "ash nunca se te puede pedir nada, andate a ver la tele". este es muy muy bueno aver aber "doctor estoy gorda?" "no señora ahora abra la boca y di MUUUU!" y este uno de los mejores juanito era tan gordo pero tan gordo que cuando se vestia de amarillo le gritaban TAXI!. porque a las mujeres siempre nos ponen a trabajar en la cocina? hay mas lugares en la casa saben. "que mal no tengo un vestido para el baile" "soy tu hada madrina y te consedere 1 deseo" "una xbox" "pero crei que..." "DIJE UNA XBOX!" -

luego de muchisimos chistes ya era hora de irnos

-insendiaste el campo- dijo Al

-tienes razon espero que les halla gusta...AAAAHHHH!- me tropeze con una piedra y cai ensima (pocicion estilo sometiendo) de Al el cual solo se enfoco a sonrojarse y estirar las alas

-q...que incomodo- dije mientras mi cuerno se iluminaba y la sangre subia a mis mejillas

**POV Al: **

todo el mundo nos ve... algunos cuchichean y otros silvan

-eemm... podrias... dejarme pararme porfavor-

veia a Vinyl muy nerviosa, empezo a sudar

-e...est...esta bien...- dijo Vinyl y se fue corriendo

-PINTURITA!- trate de detenerla, pero ella se fue corriendo a casa y se teletransporto

**Fin POV Al.**

llego a casa rapido y sierro de un portazo, tenia una imagen en mi cabeza de Al y yo en esa pocicion... no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza

-POR CELESTIA Y LUNA QUE ME PASA!- dije golpeando la pared y causo un hueco

-mejor me duermo ya- y me acoste a dormir

me levanto temprano y veo a Al a mi lado

-hola pinturita-

-hola Al, perdona por la reaccion de ayer-

-no te preocupes-

-gracias por comprender-

-sii...comprendo muy bien- dijo Al mientras me desarropaba y se ponia ensima mio sometiendome

-q...que haces?-

de repente me da un beso apacionado

-sabes cuando e estado esperando por esto?- me vuelve a plantar un beso, mi cuerpo lo devolvia pero yo en mente estaba shokeada

-adoro tu aroma- dijo Al mientras se embriagaba con mi olor

-hehhe...- me limite a reir nerviosamente

de repente Al empezo a lamerme el estomago, a lo cual empeze a gemir

-sabes Vin, yo te... ESTAS BIEN?!DESPIERTA!-

abro los ojos de golpe por el grito y me encuentro en mi cama con Al viendome

-wow... llege ase poco y te encontre dormida gimiendo y moviendote algo brusco-

-hehehe sii... eso... no me acuerdo de que soñe... mejor vamos a desañunar-

* * *

woolas a todos! aqui la 6ta parte, no se quejen si mis chistes son malos *puchero* y el que entendio entendio :3 dudas? comsejos? dinero? todos dejenlo en su review y apachurrelen al follow y favorite


	7. La infancia de Vinyl

corri a la cocina, sin lugar a dudas me sentia muy sucia por pensar ese tipo de cosas... asta hace poco supe que eso existia, pero lo peor... cada ves en la que veo a Al me recuerda el sueño  
-soy una estupida- (pienso en vos alta aveces echenle la culpa a la desparchada de la escritora)  
((ersh! a mi me respeta!))  
-como pude aver soñado algo asi conosiendo que era ase menos de un mes...- hise cara de puchero frente a mi misma mientras fritaba los huevos  
-no se si sea amor... la verdad eso es algo que yo dudo tener, lo meloso me parese... meloso- ((no me digas!))  
(hay pendeja si tu eres la que escribe esta vaina!)  
-solo quiero que con el pasar de el tiempo esto se acabe- (:/)  
pongo los huevos en un plato, prefiero el jugo de naranja echo a cascos -aver- sirvo todo y llamo a Al a desayunar  
-AL A COMER!-  
-otra con vos de trueno- susurra Al crellendo que no lo alcanze a oir  
-te frite huevitos, te gustan verdad?-  
-ahora que lo mensionas... no, naah mentiras, nunca desayuno sin mi huevito- (;P)  
el desayuno tiene ese aire incomodo... no nos estamos dirgiendo la palabra, yo trato de no pensar en mi sueño (y Al... se puede decir que se enguño la comida) pero de repente... Al rompe el silencio incomodo  
(que no pregunte sobre mi  
sueño por celestia que no pregunte sobre mi sueñooo!)  
-y con que soñaste que te vi asi?-  
(enserio celestia, ENSERIO?!)  
-n...no me acuerdo... ultimamente no recuerdo ningun sueño-  
-enserio... gemias algo alto y sudaste un poco... segura que no fue una horrible pesadilla en la que te golpeaban?-  
-no me acuerdo... tengo memoria de avestrus- ( )  
-mira... fui por algo para animarte- saca una caja, era peculiar pero pequeña, la abre y sale a volar un parasprite  
-AHH!, que ases! que no sabes que esas cosas son una plaga!?-  
-tranquila pinturita, este parasprite es diferente, es apenas chico y no puede dar a luz por una enfermedad con la que nacio...-  
el parasprite se subio a mi cabeza, el era algo peculiar, era todo azul, alas celestes, ojos cristalinos y cuerpo azul noche (pero un tris mas claro)  
-perdon por averte dicho plaga... pero ase poco unos parasprites llegaron a ponyville y se comieron mis pinturas-  
la criatura simplemente me vio y iso un ruidito raro mientras puso cara de duda  
-no entiendes mi idioma-  
la criatura la vio y iso gestos para decirle que no entendia  
-hhmm... espero que entienda idioma canino-  
-idioma...que?-  
baje las orejas y empeze a ladrar, puse varias pociciones que aportan al idioma canino, en eso el parasprite me dio un chirrido suave y me hiso un gesto de "te perdono"  
-c...como que ablas canino!? ningun pony abla canino! dudo que exista ese idioma!-  
-te lo voy a explicar...-  
**Flashback:**  
-papi... podemos ir a jugar- dijo Vinyl con una edad de masomenos 4 años y ya habia obtenido su cutie mark  
-claro potrilla, recuerda que siempre podre jugar contigo- dijo un potro azul, de melena negra y peinada estilo butterscotch, como Cutie Mark un arbol con una sombra, en el pecho una cicatriz larga y algo profunda  
-papi-  
-dime Vinyl-  
-te amo-  
-yo tambien te amo-  
ambos se dieron un tierno abrazo cuando de repente...  
-NOS LLEVAREMOS A SU HIJA!- un dragon patea la puerta  
-SOBRE MI CADAVER!- dijo el potro  
-olvidelo spring shadow... quien le manda a aver tratado de ligar con la novia del jefe-  
-por ultima vez YO NO TRATE DE LIGARLA! ELLA ME TRATO DE LIGAR A MI!-  
-sea como sea son ordenes del jefe-  
el dragon naranja de escamas grises tomo a la potrilla  
spring se avalanzo sobre el dragon y le mordio el vientre  
-Vinyl hijita mia, recuerda que la parte mas devil de un dragon es el vientre...-  
-se acabo!- el dragon lo tomo de la cola y con una sarten lo dejo inconsiente  
-PAPA!- dijo vinyl con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
-callate pendeja! tu vienes con nosotros-  
agarraron a Vinyl a la fuersa, ella se resistio pero fue inutil, hasta que a mitad de camino vio la oportunidad... agarro una piedra y se la enterro en el ojo al dragon  
-AAGHHH! HIJA DE #*$£¥?!-  
-y con esa boca besas a tu mami?!- dijo Vinyl ya furiosa a lo que le pateo el hocico y salio corriendo  
-uir! necesito volver con mi papa-  
pero al regresar, vio que su papa no estaba y que si estaba una nota, Vinyl la abrio y empezo a leer  
-querida hija: lamento meterte en este lio, e viajado a canterlot para pedirle a la princesa que nos ayude a lidiar con el problema, por ahora uye, no vuelvas a esta casa... UYE!-  
-papa...- vinyl volvio a llorar y maldijo a el dragon  
-CON CELESTIA COMO TESTIGO! SI LO ENCUENTRO ME COMO SU CORAZON!- eran palabras duras por parte de lo qe era apenas una potrilla, pero ella era protectora y agresiva  
salio corriendo sin rumbo, paro al darse cuenta que habia entrado al bosque everfree  
-okay... encuentro la salida y parto al dragon-  
de repente las orejas de Vinyl se movieron al oir el ruido de un disparo... tenia un poco de miedo una cosa era a mano limpia y otra a mano con arma de fuego, pero su valentia pudo con ella y fue a investigar.  
para su sorpresa era un casador el cual tenia acorralado a un cachorro de lobo de madera, Vinyl vio al pobre atemorisado y decidio usar su cara de inocensia para hacer comer el polvo a ese hijo de yegua  
-te veras bien en el estante de mi casa... como algunos ponies y muchos animales- dijo el pegaso blanco, ojos rojos, melena verde agua marina y cutie mark de una huella  
para Vinyl, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, si estaba furiosa antes ahora estaba furica como que ponies?! como que otros animales?!, en eso ella salio de los arbustos fingiendo inocensia  
-buenos dias Sr. disculpe pero estoy perdida, necesito que me gie a una salida- dijo Vinyl poniendo cara tierna  
-esta bien potrilla... esta por alla- dijo el pony apuntando con su escopeta, a lo que Vinyl aprobecho y salto para quitarsela con la boca  
-AHORA LARGO DE AQUI!- dijo Vinyl la cual apunto al pony con su escopeta  
-espera! que te pasa eres apenas una potrilla, dame el arma!-  
-juro que te mato si le haces daño a un solo animal mas!-  
-esa bien dejare mi profecion! pero baja el arma-  
Vinyl le dio una sonrisa fria y malvada, agarro una piedra filuda y se la paso por la espalda de el  
-tendras esa cicatriz de por vida, te acordaras de mi promesa y yo te buscare si me entero de que vueles a poner un casco aqui-  
el pegaso salio volando, Vinyl lanzo la escopeta y la partio con una piedra, luego se hacerco al cachorro y amablemente le dijo  
-amigo, no te preocupes, yo te protejo-  
el lobito simplemente le lamio la cara en eso dijo  
-bueno... supongo que dormire aqui, no tengo a donde ir ni con quien quedarme-  
en eso el lobito mordio la cola de Vinyl y la empujo suavemente, Vinyl supo que la queria llevar a un lado y ella asepto, el lobito llego con su manada y todos se pararon y gruñeron seguros de comer a Vinyl  
-esperen! yo no le hise nada a su hijo!-  
ellos no le pusieron caso, hasta que el lobito los paro defendiendo a Vinyl, el lobito empezo a ladrar y todos la vieron, un lobo ansiano se hacerco a Vinyl escribio con su hocico en el suelo: "pequeña potra, estamos agradecidos de salvar al pequeño leaf, sabemos que no tienes a donde ir, asi que te permitimos quedarte con nosltros, se escribir por razones diferentes en tu idioma, pero me temo que tienes que aprender nuestras costumbres y nuestro ablado para quedarte, el idioma canino es el idioma universal en animales, como ustedes con el equish (english en equestria) empezaremos lecciones ahora mismo". Vinyl solo movio la cabeza en señal de "si" ((si ven esto -" "- es cuando el lobo escribe ;) ))  
-"empezemos con lo basico"-  
Vinyl afirmo  
el lobo dio un ladrido moviendo un poco la cabeza a arriba  
-"eso es hola, ahora repite"-  
Vinyl repitio varias veces, hasta que se lo memoriso  
el lobo dio un ladrido con la cabeza un poco abajo  
-"eso es adios, repitelo"-  
Vinyl lo repitio hasta que se lo memoriso  
el lobo levanto la cola y ladro 2 veces  
-"eso es como estas?, ahora aprendetelo"-  
Vinyl se lo aprendio  
el lobo auyo alto y con la cabeza arriba y una pata delantera un poco alfrente  
-"eso es "A COMER!" algo lo cual es muy importante"-  
Vinyl luego de mucha practica lo logro  
el lobo bajo las orejas, puso su cola entre las patas y volteo su mirada, luego hiso un pequeño gemidito  
-"eso es "lo lamento"-  
Vinyl lo hiso, se dio cuenta que el lenguaje corporal ablaba mucho  
el lobo puso su cola firme, gruñio y levanto las dos orejas, puso una pata trasera asia atras y otra delantera alfrente  
-"eso es"no te metas conmigo ni con un ser querido, o te lastimo-  
Vinyl lo logro a la perfeccion  
y asi fue pasando el tiempo, las frases eran mas complejas y Vinyl siempre las practicaba, al cabo de los 6 años Vinyl ya ablaba perfectamente el canino  
Vinyl empezo a hacer gestos y ladridos  
((traductor canino pa quienes se pregunten))  
-me alegra ya saber completamente el canino, pero sigo siendo una potrilla, puedo quedarme mas tiempo aqui?-  
en eso el lobito se puso alfrente y le dijo  
-eres bienvenida en nuestra manada, al salvarme demostraste ser pura de corazon, y tener un laso especial con el planeta-  
-gracias leaf, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho... y a todos de nuevo, gracias-  
-ademas que les doi infinitas gracias por enseñarme a desarrollar mi olfato-  
un lobo de ojos azules y color de madera amarillenta le dijo a Vinyl  
-tranquila, lo necesitaras para encontrar alimento, ademas que recuerda...-  
-si si... eso es lo mas "awesome" puedo oler sentimientos! eso sera demaciado util, igual que oler y detectar quienes bienen-  
-hasme un favor, vamos a buscar algo de comer para los cachorros, cuida porfavor de ellos-  
-si claro splinter... yo me encargo de ellos-  
-gracias-  
-a ustedes por todo-  
asi pasaron los años con la manada, hasta que Vinyl cumplio 12  
-chicos, ya tengo suficiente edad como para poder vivir por mi... se que apenas son 12, pero en ponyville el peligro ya no se encuetra mucho, y con ustedes aprendi a defenderme-  
-cuidate Vinyl-  
-claro que si leaf-  
-promete que te mantendras en contacto y que nos auyaras desde tu casa-  
-lo prometo pequeño-  
-una promesa de madera?-  
-una promesa de madera-  
en eso Vinyl se fue a ponyville y empeso una vida  
**Fin Flashback**  
-no sabia que pasaste tu infacia con los lobos de madera- dijo Al  
-y todo es cierto- afirme yo orgullosa  
-aver... demuestralo-  
me fui a la terraza con Al, me sente y aulle, mi casita queda serca a everfree asi que me ollen un poco mas facil asi mi auyido sea potente, de repente todos los lobos me devuelven el auyido  
-te lo dije-  
-okay okay me ganas, creo que me quedare aqui un rato mas-  
en eso el parasprite nos mira a ambos y me mira a mi con cara de "el gusta de ti" la verdad no le puse mucha importancia  
-bueno Al, ya ire a preparar algo-  
en eso me fui a cocinar, siempre la historia duro  
**POV Al:**  
-la veo irse... cuanto desearia que ella supiera lo que siento por ella, que la adoro con todo mi corazon- suspire y empeze a acarisiar a mi parasprite  
-tu sabes que es el amor verdad ice?-  
el me voltea a ver y afirma con la cabeza  
-me entiendes?-  
afirma de nuevo  
-le tomabas del pelo a Vinyl, ice?-  
ice me mira y sonrie afirmando  
-sinverguenza este-  
**Fin POV Al**

* * *

**hola a todos! queria darle las gracias a todos los que me an dejado revew y le an dado follow o favorite, este capitulo me costo un ojo de la cara pues tube que examinar las actitudes de un lobo, y hay masomenos saque una conclucio , se les pide el follow el favorite y el revew ;) si siges leyendo eri bien sexy :3**


	8. El accidente

es ya de noche, Al ya entro a su cuarto, yo me quede viendo las estrellas, hasta que de repente olfateo un olor raro... huele a triztesa... a dolor... (detesto los versos u.u)

-de donde viene ese olor?-

giandome por mi olfato, llege al cuarto de Al, entre sigilosamente (aprendi de los mejores) me escondi y preste cuidado a Al, el cual al pareser estaba con ice

-soñe que ella me decia que no... porque ice? porque es tan dificil decilre lo que siento! temo perderla, lo admito, pero es porque no quiero que ella este con nadie mas... yo normalmente no soy celoso... pero solo pensar que va a estar con alguien mas me dan ganas de agarrar lo primero que tenga a la mano y dejar K.O al mocoso por metiche! no soy egoista... pero quiero que ella solo me bese a mi! solo me abraze a mi! bueno...un beso en la mejilla o un abrazo entre amigas lo valgo, pero si un hombre le roba un abrazo, que celestia lo protega, temo perderla, puede creerme raro... loco...y depravadl...- Al llora y ice lo acarisia tratando de animarlo

(creo que Al tambien tiene un secreto que guardar... lo tengo que ayudar)

salgo lentamente del escondite, sogilosamente me siento al lado de Al y pongo mi cola ensima de la de el (en la mandada de los lobos de madera, eso era señal de confiansa, pues si la cola esta ensima de la otra afecta momentariamente el equilibrio, evitando fraudes)

-h...hola Vinyl...-

-hola Al... me pregunto porque tu cara larga?-

-no es nada, es solo que tube una pesadilla-

-bueno... me la puedes contar?-

-hhhhmm... luego-

-si quieres me duermo contigo- me sonroje algo por la idea -ya sabes... para que te quite las pesadillas-

-esta bien...- el me iso un campo, la cama de huespedes es mas grande que la mia, modestia ante todo (^^)

-sabes... dicen que no hay nada mejor para dormir que una historia-

Al se acomodo y yo me sente a su lado, empese a contarle una historia la cual invente

-erase una ves, en el reino msgico de equestria un pony, el pony se encontraba feliz y saltaba por todos lados, el tenia algo importante que hacer, hiba a visitar a su amiga la pegaso, el fue y vio a la pegaso golpeando a un conejito, "que haces" pregunto el pony de tierra "que no ves? me encargo de sacar la basura!" "no crees que te estas exediendo?" "NO" en eso el pony se hacerco y le dijo "no existen ponies malos, solo malas decisiones". el pony acompañaba cada dia a la pegaso, la pegaso cada dia se vovia mas blanda... hasta que un dia dijo: "antes era malvada y no me importaba, ahora no puedo hacer ninguna maldad sin sentirme mal" y el pony le consesto con una sonrisa "no existe la gente malvada solo malas decisiones"-

en eso Al ya se habia dormido, yo me hacerque y le bese la mejilla

-buenas noches plumitas...-

me hacerque y uni mi mejilla con la de el demostrando cariño luego me acoste, yo empece a caer dormida.

al sigiente dia, amanesi abrazada por Al y yo abrazandolo a el, puedo levantarme, o simplemente disfrutar de ese abrazo, ese calido abrazo con las alas que me hasia sentir tan bien... tan llena de vida, sentia un calor en mi cara, queria quedar pegada a el, Al se levanto, ahogo un grito y cayo al suelo

-hehehehe- tirado en el piso -perdona, no estoy acostumbrado-

-hee tranquilo, el desayuno esta desde hace poco, ise arepa de chocolo, bajemos a comer-

bajamos y nos comimos felizmente la arepa de chocolo, pero de repente el silencio se acabo

-es epoca de feria en griffinvillage, te invito a consegir algo de comer, la comida de feria es deliciosa, no por los dulces, se encuentra mucha comida de sal muy buena-

-esta bien... vamosa (:3)

tomamos un tren y nos sentamos ambos juntos, me sentia rara, oia cuchicheos y frases como "mira los tortolitos" y que todos nos miraban... sin duda un viaje muy incomodo pero alfin llegamos

-aaw yeah! im back!- Al salio de la cavina estirando las alas

-heheh vallamos a la feria-

-claro-

llegamos, no era feria de parque de diverciones, era una feria de gastronomia callejera, todo se veia delicioso

-que bien que no desayunamos mucho-

-tienes razon Vinyl-

caminando vi algo peculiar, un grifo con una cosa melcochuda en sus patas (melcochuda: pegajosa) era color crema, el grifo la ponia en una estaca que habia en la pared y luego la recogia todo rapidamente, le pregute a Al que era

-que es eso?-

-eso pinturita se llama gelatina de pata-

-porque ese nombre?no parese gelatina-

-bueno... tu viviste entre lobos, comian carne?-

-pues si la comia, por?-

-bueno, tienes razon no es realmente gelatina, se cogia la pata de la vaca y se ponia en agua o algo asi... cuando ya se derretia y se agregaba azucar quedaba una masa la cual se enfriaba moldeandola de esa manera, quieres?-

-siiii!-

corri y pedi uno grande para Al y para mi, compartir es un buen inicio

-aver Al di aaaaaa!-

-aaaaa-

le pongo la gelatina de pata en el pico de Al

-hhmm~ delicioso-

-espera... tienes algo en el pico-

agarro una servilleta y le limpio el pico

-heheh gracias-

-mira! dan muchas cosas-

empeze a correr y pedi helado, sandwich de margaritas, arepa ocañera, empanada, y muchos jugos.

llego la noche, adoro la noche, es el tiempo en el que Al llega a casa y nos divertimos, pero hoy, hoy tenia planeado jugar con el

-vamos a casa-

-claro... vallamos a casa *squee*-

fuimos caminando, pero de repente sono algo raro... era de noche asi que me sentia algo asustada, cuando se que es no le temo pero el misterio me mata...

-las patas en alto esto es un asalto!- un kirin con disfraz ee ladron y un arma

me hacerque y trate de detenerlo, pero me apunto, en eso Al se interpuso y la bala le dio en el brazo el ladron lo pateo y lo dejo inconsiente

-ahora si, desearas no aver nacido macho!-

agarre la pistola con la cola y la desarme, luego le pege en la cabeza con ella y lo deje inconsiente, agarre a Al y fui corriendo a un hospital

-en el nombre de celestia... que este bien!-

* * *

hola queridisimos lectores, quiero dar gracias a todos por la ayuda, tienen alguna idea? denle al revew que esta justo abajo, alguna sugerencia? REVEW SEÑORES! acabo de inventar el like en fanfiction, haci que apachurrale al like

-[like]-


	9. Al el pony

**POV Al:**

se que estoy inconsiente, como? recuerdo todo lo que paso, es simple... aunque me gustaria despertar, no me es pocible... simplemente perdi mi movilidad corporal, aunque sigo en mis pensamientos... no se que hacer, extraño a todos, a spike, a twilight, a AJ y sobretodo a Vinyl... tengo que moverme, seguire luchando, esto no se queda asi!

volvere con ella.

empieso a oir voces...

-esta despertando?- dice spike

logro moverme un poco...

-bueno... esta moviendo sus dedos y su cola... creo que alfin se va a recuperar- dice rarity

finalmente... podre despertar

-esta empezando a abrir los ojos- dice twilight

-mmm...q...que pas..a?- dije

-DESPERTO!- dicen todos al unisono

-v...vi...nyl?-

-esta en el sofa de alla- dice spike señalando un sofa afuera

vi a vinyl, no me lo creia, estaba debastada, ojeras, la melena despeinada, el cuerpo lleno de raspaduras y tierra. estaba sentada llorando y gimiendo

-q...que le pasa?- todavia no puedo ablar bien...

-bueno, te trajo corriendo, se tropezo varias veces... rodo por el suelo, se fue de cuerno, que no le paso- afirma rarity

-luego de llegar, no se movio de aqui... se quedo viendote dia y noche sentada en una silla, casi ni parpadeaba... ase 1 hora la sacamos de aqui- dice applejack con su peculiar asento

-no fue facil... se agarro de cualquier cosa que habia, peleo por no separarse de aca... nos toco a las malas y la sacamos amarrada- dice spike

-quiero...ablar...con...ella- (porque rashos no puedo ablar bien? oo claro...lo agotado u.u)

-VINYL!- dijo twilight con vos de trueno -AL DESPERTO!-

vi como Vinyl also las dos orejas y se vino corriendo, cuando llego se tiro a abrazarme

-...pinturita... me asficcias...-

me solto

-hay... *squee* perdon?-

-dejenmen ablar a solas con ella chicos-

-esta bien- dijeron al unisono y salieron

**Fin POV Al.**

no lo puedo creer... esta bien! alfin desperto!

-me alegra tanto que estes bien-

-claro...no te dejaria jamas... cuanto tiempo estube aqui?-

-masomenos semana y media-

-p...porque tanto?!-

-al pareser la bala del kirin tenia una anestesia especial que normalmente mataria a alguien, pero al pareser llegamos a tiempo y te trataron, luego de quitar la bala y el veneno simplemente dejaron que tu cuerpo volviera a la normalidad-

-cuanto tiempo...estubiste aqui?-

-no me movi de este hospital ni un dia, no pude dormir... simplemente la angustia no me dejaba-

-porque estas asi?-

-corri de griffin village a ponyville, tarde 3 horas, pase por donde podia y me tropeze varias veces, tambien rode por el suelo varias veces, te carge con magia luego de mi primera caida y la agote... llege cansada y devilitada pero no me importo, estube aqui todo el tiempo y solo dormi 1 hora y media-

-porque lo isiste?-

-porque temia perderte y queria que cuando te levantaras fuera la primera en verte-

-ya podemos irnos?-

-tengo que cargarte... tus patas traseras no pueden moverse bien y tu equilibrio no es muy bueno...-

-me harias el favor?-

lo monte en mi espalda

-todo por ti...-

fui caminando y oculte mi cara, estaba llorando

-Vinyl, estas bien?-

-si... son lagrimas de felicidad... me alegra tanto que estes bien-

llegamos a casa y lo deje en la cama, luego me iba a ir pero...

-vin...espera!-

-que pasa?-

-bueno...es que...es una noche fria, y am... yo estoy algo lastimado... me gustaria que tu...ya sabes... amm... durmieras... conmigo- dice Al nervioso

-claro, todo para mi invitado-

me acoste al lado de el y lo arrope, y caigo dormida.

me levanto como siempre, alfin pude dormir bien... pero no veo a Al...empiezo a olfatear y...

-salio de la casa...mejor lo busco-

**POV Al:**

entro a la tienda de pocimas y echizos que justo buscaba... espero que tengan lo que quiero

-bienvenido a este lugar

que se le puede dar?- dice una sombra tras la mesa

-hola... posee pociones-

-una tienda de magia es esto

tengo que contestar el resto?-

-necesito una en especifico, una para...- y le susurre algo al oido

-mi amigo emplumado

al pareser eres afortunado

muy lejos e estado

y tengo uno a la mano-

de las sombras salio zecora y me entrego una pocion de color rojo

-z...zecora? desde cuando vendes pociones-

-tengo que vivir de algo

caminar a ponyville es largo

las pociones son lo mio

y el negocio crese cual rio-

-okay... cuanto te devo?-

-son 100 bits-

-100 bits!-

-no es facil preparar esta pocion

y nesesita mucha cocion-

-okay... aqui tienes- le pago lo que pidio

-un placer hacer negocios con usted-

sali y me fui volando a casa, abro la puerta y entro, abro la pocion

-okay...1...2...3!-

me tomo la pocion de una y empiezo a sentir un cosquilleo, luego senti un poco de dolor en el pico y en las patas, pero de repente un dolor orrible invadio mi cuerpo, ahogo un grito hasta que de repente me deja de doler

-s...sirvio?-

me veo al espejo y vi unos efectos que no conosia

-AHORA SOY UN PONY!?-

y definitivamente yo tenia razon... mi cuerpo era de color cafe y mi melena blanca... de cara y cuello era tambien blanco, mis pesuñas delanteras eran amarillas y mi cola era cafe, de resto casi todo era igual, las estrellas de mis ojos, mi hocico era blanco, mi cutie mark? la palma de una garra de grifo y una huella de leon

-NECESITO AYUDA!-

fui volando a casa de Vinyl necesito su ayuda

**Fin POV Al**

me encuentro olfateando donde se encontraba Al... llege a su casa... o bueno, debajo de ella

-Al! ESTAS AHI!?-

-voy vin-

vi bajar a un pony que no conosia, saque mi katana y la apunte a su cuello

-quien eres? que hisiste con mi amigo y porque te pareses a el?-

-wow wow calma Vin... soy yo Al-

-Al? pero que te paso?-

-pedi una pocion para mejorar mi herida de la pata derecha y pues... al pareser no me dieron la indicada-

-wow... sabes... no cambiaste mucho siges siendo igual de lindo...- dije sonrojandome

-gra...gracias- tambien se sonroja.

inserte silencio incomodo aqui...

-bueno...hehehe... vallamos a buscar el remedio-

-A CASA DE ZECORA! TANANANANANA!-

* * *

holas gente! como les a ido? lamento tardar tanto en este capitulo... fue dificil hacer lo de Zecora, las rimas :/ les pido gracias a todos los que me an ayudado


	10. Con la realeza

-okay... vamos camino a donde zecora... pero espera... ese olor... lo conosco...-

-Pinturita, pasa algo?-

de los arbustos sale un lobo de madera, de color cafe oscuro y ojos azules

-l...l...LOBO!- Al se asusto

yo, me limite a hacercarme y lamerle la cara

-que pasa? porque le lames la cara?- dijo Al con un tono un poco molesto

-Al, te presento a mi hermano Leaf-

leaf se hacerco a Al y estiro la pata

-hola amigo- estiro la pata tambien y se dieron un apreton

-ohh... para que no halla problema...- dije mientras sacaba un collar dorado con una hoja de arbol echa de esmeralda -ten leaf- y se lo puse en el cuello

-bueno... un gusto conoserlo Sr- dijo leaf

-a...abla!?- dijo Al alarmado

-no tontillo- le contesto -es el collar, esta echo para que el pueda ablar español-

-me llamo leaf, que los trae por aqui?-

-buscamos a zecora, mi amigo Al era un grifo pero un error le cambio la forma a pony-

-bueno... zecora... hmmm... no esta por ahora... pero tranquilos, volvera en poco tiempo... creanmem, lo se- afirmo leaf -pero... apesar de eso... ya se esta haciendo de noche y everfree no es buen lugar para dormir-

-lo sabemos... perdona interrumpirte leaf- dijo Al

-no se preocupe grifo-pony, es un placer ayudar a el novio de mi hermana-

-QUE NO SOMOS NOVIOS!- dijimos ambos al tiempo

-si si claro claro... nos vemos luego el caso- en eso leaf se quito el collar y se desaparesio en los arbustos...

-bueno... vallamos a dormir- dije

-claro pinturita, ya es tarde...-

-ten buena noche Al...-

-lo mismo vin-

yo me fui a mi casa como siempre... no podia dormir, era viernes, y viernes en la noche significa: fiesta? rumba? ppff! eso es pa gente con vida social... VIDEOJUEGOS Y PINTURA!, asi que como es de costumbre en los viernes, me voy directo a mi cuarto de pintura

-dejare que mi corazon me guie...-

siempre dejo que mi corazon se exprese con mis pinturas y cuadros... asi que agarro un lienso, un lapiz y dejo que el haga el trabajo,siento como me libero de una carga... los momentos agradables se plasman en un cuadro, terminar de dibujar y llegar a lo emocionante, unte mi cola en la pintura y empeze a pintar, muchos pintan con pinceles o con magia, pero yo... yo prefiero sentirlo... se que sueno a gipi 70tera pero... sentir cada pincelada... como conviertes tus sentimientos en una obra de arte, simplemente magnifico... es una sencasion dificil de sentir... pongo los ultimos detalles y me fijo en que fue lo que mi corazon me guio a hacer

-...-

si, era un atardecer... pero no uno normal, esos atardeseres en donde las nubes de ven de un tono rosa y el sol se ve rojo, el

cielo se ve de un naranja, era bellisimo, pero lo que me cautivo fue algo mas, Al y yo... viendo el atardecer agarrados de los cascos... o bueno, en este caso patas... yo lo vi... lo ise tan hermoso como es... sus 5 mechones... su pico... sus hermosas estrellas puntiagudas encerrando sus ojos...

-NO! NO PUEDE SER! no me pude haber enamorado de un grifo!-

voy corriendo al baño y le echo agua en la cara... pero veo mi reflejo en el lavamanos el cual me empieza a ablar

-porque no?-

-el es un grifo! UN GRIFO! eso... eso no es permitido-

-como sabes que no es permitido-

-simple logica tonta!-

-te estas diciendo tonta a ti misma! de echo soy un invento de tu imaginacion causado por tu pelea entre tu razonamiento y tus sentimientos, para eso fui traida aqui y tome tu forma-

-siges ablando asi y te borro-

-no porfavor tengo 5 hocicos que alimentar!-

-ademas... que creeria el... enamorarse de un grifo? y si me cree una pervertida o una rara y me deja de ablar-

-si realmente te quiere, te va a aseptar... o bueno te dejara en la friendzone, una de dos-

-pero a mi me gustan los sementales! con cascos y hocico bien formados y una melena hermosa y despeinada!-

-porque no un grifo? tiene todo lo que buscas y mas! solo piensalo Vin, es el indicado!-

-no...no puede ser... el es un grifo y yo una pony!-

-andate a parlar con rarity y veras que lo que digo es verdad-

-okay... ire... pero si estas equivocada, anda a buscar una lata para pedir limosna!-

en eso me voy corriendo de casa

**POV Al:**

-ya llege hermosa! me extrañaste, porque yo a ti mucho-

agarro mi ocarina india, es bellisima... esta echa de barro, tiene dibujado un amaneser de esos morados, un arbol cuyo reflejo se ve en el mar azul que esta a pocos metros de el

-alfin! lista para otra cancion?-

me encanta componer cansiones con mi ocarina, si ubiese nacido como pony ese seria mi talento especial, a decir verdad, tocar con el pico y tocar con el hocico no es mucha diferensia, asi que primero empiezo a soplar y bueno... el ritmo nase por si solo, como siempre me encuentro escribiendolo, aunque... mis sentimientos se pasan al papel, yo solo me dejo mandar.

-aver aver... la letra de la cansion-

me enfoque a leerla

-un dia normal ella entro

y su mirada me encontro

ojos azules, melena tambien

con su precensia serca me siento bien

como amo su olor a oleo

y yo tambien creo

sus labios morados

quiero abrasarla

quiero besarla

quiero decirle al mundo lo que yo siento

quiero que digas acepto

cuando yo te pida estar contigo

hasme sentir como potrillo

hasme amarte cada dia...

pero deja que te diga...

me duele tanto no decirlo

me duele tanto ocultarlo

me duele...-

no entendia... no era pocible, simplemente eso... no puedo enamorarme de una pony

-NO PUEDO ENAMORARME DE UNA PONY!-

-porque no?- dijo mi reflejo en el piso

-como que porque no imbecil? que acaso no sabes que soy un grifo!-

-venga tio! soy tu... bueno... soy creado por tu imaginacion, asi que tecnicamente se todo sobre ti-

-andai curao... okay que rayos me comi hoy que me hiso alusinar!-

-no seas bruto! soy parte de tu sub-consiente...-

-aaa ya cacho-

-alfin... digo... admitelo te sientes perdido es sus hermosos ojos azul noche-

-pero ella es una pony! dudo que sea permitido!-

-si se permite un dragon con un pony se puede un grifo con un pony!-

-y si no! y si ella me cree un loco depravado?!-

-no crees que exageras? es tu amiga!-

-exacto mi amiga! pero que tal si me declaro! ella vivio con lobos! vencio criaturas de everfree! fijo me va a dejar sin herederos!-

-ya ya calma... ambos sabemos que no lograra ser tan mala-

-eso seria lo de menos... podria dejarme colgado en un arbol mietras juega a la piñata con su katana o darles de comer "grifo a la plancha" a su manada!-

-no te pases de exagerado, dudo que logre aser eso, dudamos! que logre hacer eso-

-hay uno nunca sabe-

-anda! admite que gustas de ella!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

-que no-

-que si-

-que no!-

-que no!-

-que si!-

-no gustas de ella-

-SI GUSTO DE VIN...olle!-

-hahaha eres tan burro aveces!-

.ha muy graciosito... aver si te ries tanto cuando me de amnesia y dejes de existir!-

-...hahahahaha!-

-...ups... hehehe si si eso fue mi error...-

-andate ya a dormir... mañana sera un largo dia, eso te lo puedo apostar-

-echo 50 bits!-

-nisiquiera existo-

-o cierto...-

en eso luego de una rara conversacion con mi persona... mejor me voy a dormir!

pero que pereza... son las 7 apenas... es viernes de noche... podria salir y tomar algo o...

-NOCHE DE HALO4!- y me pongo a jugar online :3

**Fin POV Al.**

llego a la casa de rarity y no dudo en tocar la puerta, pero la "toque" tan duro (tecnicamente la patee) que la rompi

-que?! Vinyl!-

-perdona rarity *squee*-

-bueno... a que se deve tu visita querida?-

-estoy enamorada de un grifo?!-

-...detalles querida, detalles-

-hoy pintando inconsientemente hise un cuadro de nosotros 2 viendo felices un atardeser... sera que me llege a enamorar de Al-

-querida... es lo mas probable-

-pero...que pensara la gente, no peor... que pensara EL!-

-que sientes por el?-

-quiero estar todos los dias de mi vida con el, abrazarlo y cuidarlo... hundir mi hocico en ese hermoso plumaje del pecho que el tiene... quiero que el y yo siempre estemos unidos... quiero contemplar esos ojos verdes... quiero...verlo sin esa gorra, que yo sea la primera no familiar de el que lo vea sin gorra, quiero acarisiar esas espectaculares alas...-

-...oh nonono las alas no querida, las alas de un pegaso son muy delicadas... dudo que las de grifo no lo sean tambien-

-okaaay...?-

-mejor ve a dormir... recuerda que mañana sera un largo dia-

-claro Rarity... ten un buen dia-la abrazo y voy camino a casa

llego y me lanzo a la cama, y cai dormida

me levanto, veo el calendario...

-MOTHER OF CELESTIA! EL CUADRO DE LUNA!-

me entro a la ducha y me baño con agua hirviendo... luego de bañarme y casi sufrir quemaduras de 3 grado entro al armario...

-que rayos me pongo! voy para canterlot! no puedo ir a ligera y mucho menos a ver la princesa luna y a entregarle su cuadro...EL VESTIDO QUE ME DIO RARITY!- me puse el vestido que rarity me dio para la cena que tuve con Al... los mismos zapatos

-rayos necesito tomar el primer tren a canterlot!-

fui a mi cuarto de dibujo y agarre la pintura echa en un lienso grande, tenia pintado el castillo de canterlot, lo ise bien detallado y trabaje mas dias en el, ya saben... ES LA PRINCESA LUNA!, monte el lienso en mi lomo y sali de casa

-hola pinturita, a donde vas?- dice Al

-al... ponte tu smokin rapido, iremos a canterlot-

Al se fue volando y volvio con su smokin, el para ser ahora un pony era igual de grande, asi que le quedaba bien

-vamos a canterlot!-

-quitate la gorra-

-noo- dijo en tono burlon

-tranquilo asi te ves bien, solo te molestaba un rato-

fuimos volando (bueno, con Al literalmente) y llegamos a la estacion de trenes

-UN TREN A CANTERLOT PERO A LA DE YA!- puse 300 bits en la mesa

-Sr, solo vale 90 bits- dicenel que maneja los trenes, un pony gris de melena gris oscuro, ojos para colmo grises y un traje de teabajo que no me permite ver su cm

-pues deme uno ya y le doy todo esto!-

-vale vale... entre ya... usted tambien Sr- apuntando a Al

-si gracias...- ambos nos montamos en el tren... nos toco asientos separados

-hola- le dije a mi compañero de fila

era un pegaso negro, con una crin y cola amarillo dorado, con manchas y rallas negras. su CM era una espada verde del mismo color que sus grandes ojos, con un par de alas que tenían una aureola roja.

-hola- respondio algo seco el pony

-estas enojado?-

-no...-

-pues saca una sonrisa!-

-...sonreir no es lo mio-

-oe... y porque el collar?-

-este collar? oohh... me permite hacer magia-

-...no te gustaria cambiarlo?-

-a que te refieres?-

-un collar, diferente, que tambien te permita usar magia...-

-no, este es especial...-

-bueeeno, y a que vas a canterlot?-

-busco mi pasado...-

-tu, que?-

-lo unico que recuerdo de mi pasado es que una tonta me engaño-

-oohh que duro-

-pero se quemo y murio-

-eem...-

-y ahora me tortura...-

-... seguro que no tiene que ver con ese collar amigo?-

-a...a que te refieres?-

-bueno... digamos que tengo un muy buen olfato... y mi olfato me dice que hay algo malo en ese collar... creo que es el causante de todos tus problemas-

-lo dudo-

-no dudes de un olfato canino...-

-que?-

-no no nada- (^^U)

llegamos de canterlot y bajamos

-y...que tal tu compañero de asiento?- dijo Al

-nada mal... lastima que tenga un pasado tan oscuro... y el tuyo?-

-querras decir la mia... y era una potra amable, aunque algo emo-

-bien... vamos camino a el castillo de la princesa...- pongo el cuadro en mi espalda y empiezo a caminar

el camino fue algo callado... bueno, nadie dijo nada...

-llegamos Al... el castillo de las prince... OH POR CELESTIA!-

-que pasa vin?-

-no puede ser no puede ser!- entre corriendo al castillo

-quien es y que quiere!- dijeron los guardias

-vengo a ablar con la pricesa luna y a entregarle su cuadro-

-de parte de?-

-Vinylcrush Watercolor-

-CHICOS!- la princesa llega con el gorro y audifonos de scout -ella es una amiga-

-buenas pricesa- me arrodille

-no es necesario tanta clase-

-pero eres una... OH POR DIOS ES LA GORRA Y AUDIFONOS DE SCOUT!-

-alfin! una pony que lo reconose!-

-como no!-

-ven pasa y dile a tu amigo qe tambien-

-me llamo Alejandro, pero dime Al-

-bueno Al, si quieres abla con mi hermana Tia- dice luna -ella es muy interesante-

-claro... ire, gracias-

-princesa no sabia que fueras gamer?-

-de donde crees que va el termino lunagamer?-

-hehehe!...venga, te reto a jugar Halo 4 contra mi!-

-para que nacieron los sabados?!-

y nos pusimos a jugar

* * *

hola,aqui el cap 10... tengo un gran especial para el cap 11, o bueno, una sorpresa ... si alguien quiere salir en el fic avise :3, este capitulo tuvo un par de errores que ya fueron arreglados no se preocupen por eso :3

cuando volvera Al a ser un grifo? cuando se me de la gana... bueno ya, talves... solo talves el proximo capitulo


	11. Es correcto? estara bien visto?

segia jugando con luna, lo admito es una contrincante admirable  
-hahaha gran juego luna, no puedo creer que me ganaras por tan poco...-  
-bueno, años de entrenamiento mi querida subdita-  
-see... deves tener asta la atari...-  
-esa cosa prehistorica? me estafo!-  
-lo se era muy mala co...O POR CELESTIA Y... BUENO POR TI!-  
-que pasa?-  
-ESE ES EL COLLAR DE LIGHTNING!-  
-eeyup!-  
pege mi frente con la suya y la agite desesperadamente  
-E VIAJADO POR TODA EQUESTRIA BUSCANDO UNO DE ESOS! COMO RAYOS LO CONSEGISTE!-  
-bueno mi queridisima amiga, me lo regalo el vendedor de una tienda de gamers-  
-te importa si...-  
-adelante-  
tomo el collar, era hermoso, simplemente hermoso, ese brillo, mis ojos deslumbraron  
-es...es...hermoso!-  
-tambien tengo el de serah y el de snow-  
-NO JODAS! EL DE SERAH! AMO A SERAH!-  
-adelante... te lo regalo, es todo tuyo-  
-e...e...ES ENSERIO!?-  
-tomalo-  
-LUNA! TE HAN DICHO QUE ERES LA MEJOR PRINCESA DEL MUNDO!-  
-heheh...solo 2 veces contando esta-  
la agarro arrebatadamente y le beso los cascos  
-gracias-  
-olle... te lo puedes llevar, pero tienes que hacer algo por mi-  
-LO QUE SEA!-  
-ganame en portal2 y te lo doy-  
-em... me podrias dar tambien el de snow?-  
-para que quieres el de snow?-  
-bueno... snow y serah son novios-  
-eso lo se-  
-y...quiero darselo a un amigo-  
-te gusta verdad?-  
-QUE!? NONONONO! solo que me pareseria un lindo detalle- me sale una gotita estilo anime y un sonrojo intenso  
-bueno... si quieres ambos tienes que ponerte seria...-  
-mas seria que el cancer!-  
-no te pases de mala... bueno, tienes que vencerme en need for speed-  
-joder! porque de carreras!?-  
-tienes miedo a perder potrilla gallina?-  
-PERDER?! ANDA A BUSCAR TUS PALLITOS PORQUE TE DARE UNA DERROTA TAN FUERTE QUE LLORARAS 3 DIAS!-  
agarre mi control y me consentre mas que pude (si, soy pesima PESIMA en los videojuegos de carreras, pero ese collar se le veria tan bien a Al... ESPERA! que rayos estoy disiendo... si se parece a snow.. pero... NO! solamente por amistad...)  
**POV Al:**  
-princesa celestia?-  
-hola mi leal subdito-  
-bueno...mi amiga esta con tu hermana y ella me dijo que podia ablar con... eso que tienes es un parche de soul eater?-  
-esto... ALFIN UN PONY QUE SE FIJA EN EL!-  
-no lo puedo creer me encanta soul eater-  
-t...TE GUSTA EL ANIME!- vi como los ojos de celestia se iluminaron como el mismisimo sol que ella levanta  
-pues si... mucho... soy otaku-  
-NO PUED... espera... un otaku macho siempre ve hentai o yuri...-  
-no señora... a mi el hentai y todo lo paresido me parese grotesco-  
-te gustan los de romance?-  
-mucho-  
-que opinas de kimi ni todoke?-  
-gran anime... falto el beso del final, pero muy buen anime-  
-que opinas de kuronoma?-  
-ella es genial... una chica con problemas de bullying encuetra su media naranja-  
-y toradora?-  
-es genial! nada mejor que el amor empezado con rudeza... muy bueno-  
- y la estupida chihuahua- la princesa rio  
-mas buscada-  
-pero ven... sientate y segimos charlando-  
me sente a su lado y segimos ablando  
-es increible como Goku puede acabar con enemigos imprecionantes, con planetas y revivir varias veces... y tenerle miedo a las inyecciones-  
-haha crei que era la unica que avia pensado eso-  
-princesa-  
-dime?-  
-no entiendo... yo able con muchos ponies y ellos me convencian de que tu eras aburrida y la peor princesa-  
-lo que pasa es que muchos son serios conmigo y uno les tiene que segir la corriente, pero yo soy alguien muy graciosa y interesante-  
-si... tienes muchos temas de que ablar... ves caricaturas?-  
-pues si querido... perdona potro... como te llamas?-  
-Alejandro, Alejandro Feather-  
-bueno Alejandro...-  
-dime Al porfavor...-  
-bueno Al, que veo veo... pero a decir verdad eran mejores las antiguas-  
-toda la vida! te acuerdas de la vida moderna de rocko?-  
-era buenisimo y muy gracioso... a ese rocko que no le pasaba?-  
-y el señor carafea-  
-ese si tenia unas chocoaventuras- la princesa solto una risilla -sabes, es bueno conversar con alguien que es jugeton y no es nada serio ademas que abla de temas de interes pony-  
-y twilight?-  
-ella es muy comelibros, jamas saca un argumento sin leer 9 libros, ademas que arruina los chistes con logica-  
-y tu Tia... que opinabas de invazor zim?-  
-me encantaba!-  
-la ciensia corre por tus venas-  
-desde que eras un pequeñi bebe cabezon!-  
-hahaha te sabes esa parte?-  
-como olvidarla... era genial!-  
-señor zim... es verdad que usted es extraterrestre?-  
-MENTIRAS!- dice celesitia moviendo las patas delanteras -SUCIAS MENTIRAS DEL NIÑO TERRICOLA! emm digo... no-  
-hahahaha! era epico... y catscrash?-  
-gordon, waffle y el señor blick se volvieron ricos te lo puedo decir-  
-el intro era espectacular!- ((revew si lo leiste cantando xD))  
-y tu Al, que opinabas de las chicas superpoderosas?-  
-seran bombom, burbuja y...bellota, porque tambien empieza por B-  
-la cara de bellota en ese momento era epica!-  
-muy muy buena!-  
-y catdog?-  
-solito en el mundo vive el pobre CatDog!-  
-si... eran epicos... e inolvidables-  
-Tia... ya es hora de bajar el sol-  
-Ya lo bajo-  
celestia baja el sol y luna sube pues bueno... la luna (.-.)  
-y... bueno, veo que ves mucha televicion-  
-de echo, veo todo en internet-  
-Tia...hay una ley que prohiba que un grifo salga con una pony?-  
-un grifo y una pony... no no... porque? gustas de una grifo?-  
-no no... es que... crei que se impediria por las diferencias de especies-  
-bueno, muchos ponies lo verian como tabu, otros le pareseria algo pervertido, otros grotesco pero a la mayoria les pareseria una abominacion a la naturaleza, pero que se impida...no-  
suspiro profundo... la mayoria de ponies piensan eso?  
-gracias Tia...-  
-olle, ya es de noche y llegaras tarde a ponyville, gustas dormir aqui?-  
-claro! pero... tengo una amiga...-  
-ella... ohh! claro esta con luna, jugaran asta bien tarde tranquilo...-  
-bueno gracias, donde puedo dormir?-  
-sigeme-  
celestia se para y camina, me lleva a un cuarto hermoso con una cama de nube y cobijas tejidas con lana suave, un televisor grande, un portatil y una mesita de noche  
-duerme aqui tranquilo-  
-gracias princesa, ten dulses sueños- me acomodo en la cama  
-lo mismo Al- y se va de la habitacion  
**Fin POV Al.**  
-okay... es la ves #3845 PERO EN ESTA SI TE GANO!-  
-si claro Vin... admitelo soy mejor-  
-me quedare aqui hasta ganar ese collar!-  
-como digas... me agrada tu actitud-  
segi jugando  
-TRAGA ACEITE PRINCESA!-  
-AH SI VIN?! TRAGA MI NITRO!-  
-NONONONO!-  
-SI VOY GANANDO!-  
-NITRO MOTHERBUCKER!-  
-no no... ME GANASTE A LO ULTIMO!-  
-por 5cm... pero gane... give me-  
-aqui tienes- me entrego los dos collares  
-es la segunda cosa mas hermosa que e visto en el mundo!-  
-la primera es tu amigo Al verdad?-  
-SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!-  
- si claro... mas bien ven y dormimos aqui-  
-claro princesa-  
ambas caimos dormidas... claro escuchando soundtracks de the legend of zelda ocarina of time  
**POV Al:**  
yo me levante de la cama... eran masenos las 10 am  
-Plumitas!-  
-que paso Pinturita?  
-nos vamos en el atardecer-  
-claro Pinturita...-  
-aver ve bañate y arreglate-  
entre al baño y empeze a bañarme...  
todo va bien, todo sonrisa... pero mientras me bañaba... empiezo a pensar en Vinyl... sus ojos... su aliento que huele a tintas chinas... su melena azul, su flanco con esa mancha de pintura como CM... ella es hermosa...  
-NO!- grite -NO ME GUSTA VINYL! NO ME GUSTA! SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!- dije para mi mismo  
**Fin POV Al.**  
-como se lo entrego- suspiro -se lo debo dar de una manera especial!-

* * *

hola queridisimos lectores, aqui la onceava parte de mi fic, advierto de una que mlp fim pertenese a la grandisima lauren faust y a hasbro, los personajes creados son mios

cuando admitiran su amor?

cuando sabran que lo que sienten es mas que un capricho?

como le entregara vinyl a al el collar de snow?

porque lees esto con una vos e tu cabeza?

descubran la respuesta a casi todas las preguntas mas adelantas, si quieren ver como son los collares busquenlo en internet


	12. La zona espiritual P1

fui a el baño de luna, me veo al espejo y empiezo a pensar como se lo doi... si, me gusta tener todo bien pensado antes de dar un paso

-bueno Al... consegi este collar u es de snow... y pues... snow sale con serah... y yo tengo su collar y... emm... queria darte esto de regalo... no no no devo ser tan directa-

de repente la puerta se abre y entra luna

-sabia que te gustaba!- dice luna en tono victorioso

-no me gusta!- ise un puchero

-pero si ya tienes las mejillas bien rojas!-

me sonroje mas y me limite a contestar

-si me gustara ya ubiera intentado besarlo-

-te gusta potrilla, admitelo-

-que no y punto!-

-esta bien esta bien... no te enojes potrilla-

-me alegra que entiendas-

-olle es ese de alla Al con una potra?-

-DONDE!?- volteo mi cara e inconsientemente pongo una cara de ira mientras sigo roja

-hahaha! tranquila, te ayudare a conquistarlo-

-no...no me gusta...-

-enserio?-

-s...si...-

-estas muy roja! HAHAHAHA!-

-si...silencio princesa!-

-bueno... solo te recomiendo usar calsetines-

-ca...calsetines-

-claro dulzura, los colts aman los calcetines-

-no me gusta! pero para cuando me guste un colt no es ni mala la idea-

-y... gracias por acompañarme a jugar- luna se hacerca de mi y me abraza

-de nada princesa... nos vemos en steam-

-hahah no lograras vencerme en team fortress 2!-

-sige soñando-

-bueno, ve por tu amigo y averigua la manera de entregalre el collar!-

-bueno...-

-anda... ve por Al que los coje la noche-

-vale... voy a ir con el-

fui caminando donde Al y lo tome por sorpresa

-WOOF WOOF!-

-AAAHHH! ... heheh hola Pinturita, ya nos vamos?-

-efectivamundo amigo!-

salimos del castillo y tomamos el tren, me sente era una fila de 3 asientos, a mi lado una alicornio celeste con ojos opacos y azules oscuro, un gancho de pelo muy lindo y su melena y cola eran amarillas, al otro lado un pegaso rojo con melena amarillo oscuro, empeze a armar conversacion pero el pegaso era el unico que respondia

**POV Al:**

(estoy aburridoo!) efectivamente, no se que hacer, todavia no tengo compañero de asiento

-me encantaria que Vin estubiera aqui-

di un profundo respiro y luego abri los ojos

-para ablar con ella sobre como le fue... claro porque solo somos amigos- gotita estilo anime

a decir verdad... no duro mucho mi soledad, acaba de entrar un pony algo... como decirlo... curioso

-hola!- dice el

y por curioso me refiero al fisico, pues si... es un pegaso normal, pero lo que me impreciono de el fue sus ojos, eran de reptil, uno azul y otro verde, su crin era lisa, peinada a los lados, como la de butterscotch, pero esta era blanca, su piel era de color aguamarina y su cola era corta y bien peinada su cutie mark eran una pared de escamas rojas

-hola que tal, me llamo Alejandro Feather, pero todos me dicen Al-

-yo... bueno, me llamo reptor-

-porque reptor?-

-mis ojos, mi talento-

-oohh.. claro, perdona si te incomoda pero, porque los ojos asi?-

-bueno... mi tataratataratatara abuelo era un dragon, por lo que solamente herede los ojos-

-interesante-

-y tu que? no es comun encontrar ponies como tu-

-bueno... vengo con una amiga... esta sentada en otro asiento... fuimos a canterlot-

-pero, ablo de ti en si, mirate tienes parte del cuerpo blanca y ptra parte cafe, tus pesuñas delanteras son amarillas y tu cola es cafe cuando tu melena es blanca y las bolas de puas alerededor de tus ojos-

-oohh... esto, un echizo que me iso por error zecora me convirtio en pony enrealidad soy un grifo-

-y la amiga de la que ablas, son muuuy amigos?- reptor levanto una ceja y me dio un codazo

-emm... eso pues... no no, solo es una amiga- (pues si, no se porque carajos able tan pausado, es solo mi amiga!)

-vale, ya entendi no ocupes tanto la palabra "amiga" porque los tiempos cambian, ademas no se ve bien- el pony saco su lengua la cual era larga y bipeda

-wow! tu lengua es genial!-

-gracias! valla, pocos ponies les agrado, me creen una criatura peligrosa-

-no me pareses nada peligroso, si bien te pareses a un kirin, pero ellos no son peligrosos- sonrei amablemente y el potro me devolvio la sonrisa -ademas, mi amiga vivio entre lobos de madera, asi que no me preocupa nada de eso-

-se crio entre lobos?-

-sep-

-sabes... suena a cliche de tipico pony del bosque-

-lo se, pero de ella es encerio abla canino, persige su cola, aulla por las noches, tiene un gran olfato, ect ect-

-wow... yo casi no huelo bien... para eso tengo la lengua asi porque persivo los olores con ella-

-genial!-

-y dime, que los llevo a canterlot-

-bueno mi amiga le llevo un cuadro a la princesa luna y se quedaron jugando videojuegos, yo fui con celestia y ablamos un muy buen rato-

-yo vengo de Fillydelphia, fui a aprender idiomas-

-que interesante, olle reptor... eres de sangre fria?-

-...si, como lo supiste-

-la vista de grifo no falla! al pareser el echizo no la arruino-

-como puedes ver eso?-

-veras... mi vista puede fijarse en pequeños detalles esenciales, vi como reaccionabas inconsientemente con el frio del asiento temblando casi indetectablemente tu pesuña derecha-

-eso es asombroso! pero como ases si te vendan los ojos si son el sentido mas desarrollado de un grifo-

-eso es muy facil, tambien tenemos un oido muy bueno, casi tan bueno como nuestra vista... solo por 10% es mejor la vista-

-ohh genial! mi sentido desarrollado es el tacto... pongo los pies firmes en el piso y siento el mas minimo movimiento, sabiendo cuando y a que horas llega algo-

-eso es espectacular, porque viajas a ponyville?-

-bueno, resulta que necesito a zecora urgente-

-porque?-

-me convirtio en hombre por error... creo que ella deve usar gafas-

-pero reptor es nombre de...-

-no no, soy reptor, pero soy hembra ya cachas?-

-ya entendi y si, esa chica deve usar gafas-

-ademas porque siempre abla en rimas?-

-eso preguntaselo a ella, yo no tengo ni idea-

segimos ablando hasta que el tren para

-LLEGAMOS A PONYVILLE!- dijo el conductor

-nos vemos luego reptor-

-lo mismo Al, buen dia-

ambos bajamos al tiempo y yo espere a que Vin bajara

**Fin POV Al.**

-como estubo tu viaje Al?-

-pues bien, me encotre con un potro bien curioso, aunque enrealidad era chica... echizoz de zecora-

-olle si! tenemos que ir con zecora para que vuelvas a ser un grifo-

-A LA CASA DE ZECORA!-

-ya es la tercera ves que lo desimos-

-segunda, silencio y as la musiquita-

-TANANANANANANA!- salimos corriendo claro a everfree, muchos le tienen miedo pero enrealidad es un gran lugar para vivir

-ZECORAAAA!- Al se lanzo y atrapo a zecora -TE EQUIVOCASTE DE POCION!-

-calma mi amigo emplumado

crei que estarias entusiasmado-

-que?! pero mirame pues! soy un pony... no me gustan estos cascos! es muy dificil tocar mi hermosisima ocarina con ellos-

-si el remedio estas buscando

300 bits iras pagando-

-300?! me ves cara de millonario-

-si 300 bits no me das

como potro te quedaras-

-vale vale tranquilo Al- dije feliz y le entrego a zecora 300 bits -ten zecora... ahora el remedio para mi amigo-

zecora se puso unas gafas y busco, agarro una botella con un liquido cafe burbujeante

-si grifo quieres ser de nuevo

tomate esta botella de forma de huevo-

efectivamente tenia forma de huevo... la abri y se la entrege a Al, el todavia no sabia bien como usar los cascos

-a la 1...a las 2... a las 3!- dijo Al y se tomo la bebida de una

-AAAAHH!- Al empezo a gritar mientras una aurora de magia lo envolvia

-eso deve doler...- dije viendo eso

-arde como el infierno mismo

como si ubiera un sismo

pero luego deja de arder

y tambien de doler-

-porque siempre ablas en rima?-

-nuestra especie se comunicaba con mimica

pero encontramos la poesia

creimos que era la unica manera de ablar

y con rimas aprendimos a charlar-

-interesante-

Al callo al piso como era antes, extendio sus alas y se levando adolorido

-AGGH! no mas pociones para mi...-

-gracias zecora-

-de nada mis amigos

siempre seran bienvenidos-

-claro... si pagamos- dijo Al en tono burlon

-buen dia Zecora!-

ella se despidio con una sonrisa y nosotros fuimos a mi casa pues ya era muy de noche

-parece que ya vives aqui... espera hoy es domingo!-

-eem... si Pinturita, por?-

-hay no! ya voy tarde!-

-tarde? para donde?-

-...quieres venir?-

-a donde?-

-solo di si- dije algo seria

-si claro- dijo Al algo confundido

se que no hay tiempo, ya casi es media noche y no puedo faltar ni un solo dia, no quiero y no puedo

sali corriendo a mi mirador y me sente

-sientate Al-

-porque?-

-quieres venir o no?-

-okay-

Al se sentienta y yo le pase un papel

-que es esto-

-nos queda 30 minutos antes de ir, memorizate eso-

**POV Al: **

es curioso, era un papel con una cara de lobo de perfil, el de abajo aullaba viendo al piso, el del medio aullaba viendo al frente y el de arriba aullaba viendo al cielo. cada uno tenia una linea en donde se marcaba unas lineas azules y unas lineas verticales separando cada linea azul como una especie de pentagrama, empieso a memorisarmelo... tenia este orden: abajo,alfrente,arriba,abajo,alfrente,abajo y arriba

-la pocicion infiere mucho en el ruido del aullido- dijo Vinyl viendome

-y...para que me lo diste?-

-quieres ir?-

-si pero...-

-aulla conmigo tal y como te lo diga-

-okay...-

-escuchame, faltan 15 minutos para las 12 de la noche, necesito que aulles como dice el pentagrama con los ojos cerrados,no pienses en nada espepto en el aullido, luego sige con los ojos cerrados y escucha, cuando deje de oirse abres los ojos, entendido?-

-entendido-

-termina de memorizartelo-

-si señora!-

segi memorizandomelo y repitiendolo: abajo, alfrente, arriba, abajo, alfrente, abajo, arriba... y lo repetia asta que me lo aprendi, porsiacaso degi pero de repente

-un minuto para las 12- dijo y cerro los ojos

**Fin POV Al.**

ya son las doce

-*aullido*- empiezo a auyar y solo pensar en eso, no se si Al esta haciendo lo mismo... pero si no lo quiere aser ya es cosa de el...aunque me agradaria que viniera es su decision

**POV Al:**

-*aullido*- solo pienzo en el aullido, se siente muy bien, luego de terminar no se como lo iso Vinyl, solo pense en mi aullido y no puse cuidado... el eco de nuestro aullido resuena y muevo un poco la cabeza como sigiendo el ritmo... se deja de oir y abro los ojos, no me lo puedo creer...estabamos en una montaña... pero no una comun, era como pegada al cielo... se veian un montonon de estrellas y la luna mucho mas serca de lo normal, voltee a ver a mi derecha y vi una loba de pelaje morado, con ojos azules igual que su pelaje de la panza,de la punta de la cola y de las orejas

-bienvenido a la zona espiritual-

eso me impacto... no senti ningun movimiento

-como llegamos aqui-

-el aullido nos transporto aqui, esta zona es una zona especial, donde nuestros antepasados vinieron, es un sitio que no se encuentra en ningun planeta, un sitio espiritual al cual solo se llega con un espiritu animal, tan solo mirate-

me vi las patas y luego examine mi cuerpo, ahora era un lobo tambien, mis ojos segian siendo verdes alrededor de ellos mis peculiares bolas de puas, mi color era cafe y mi panza blanca igual que mi cola y mis orejas, mis patas delanteras tenian un pelaje amarillo, pero como era eso pocible?

-pero...como?-

-tranquilo Al-

-como sabes..?-

-soy yo Vinyl-

-pero qe paso?-

-tu espiritu animal es igual al mio, ambos son lobos-

-como lo sabias?-

-al principio... crei que era el de un manticora... pero luego al ver tu actitud y expreciones, tu forma de caminar y tu olor corporal supe que tenias mi mismo espiritu animal-

ya entendia un poco, pero de repente un cocodrilo aguamarina se hacerco, tenia un ojo verde y otro azul y la cola blancas

-hola reptor- dijo Vinyl

-hola Vin... quien es tu amigo?-

-reptor?! soy yo Al!-

-hola Al! milagro de verte en la zona espiritual-

-este sitio... es hermoso- afirme -como es que no supe de esto antes... mejor dicho como es que nadie se entero?-

-este sitio es visitado cada domingo a la media noche por gente la cual se conecta con su espiritu animal, gente que ya a descubierto cual es- afirma reptor

-y quien te enseño?- pregunto obiamente algo confundido

-tu amiga de aqui! es lo mas awesome pocible!-

-gracias- dijo vin apenandose

-pero... como cocodrilo, como entras aqui?-

-cierro los ojos, me meto al agua y rugo como cocodrilo-

-oohh...-

pero caminando me encontre con algo que, a decir verdad... no me transmitia confiansa, me encontre con un zorro hembra (no quiero decir el termimo femenino porque muchos creeran que ablo de una trabajadora sexual) era un zorro albino, tenia el pelaje color azul claro y sus orejas, cola, patas, y parte del lomo amarillas, tenia una pinza de cabello en la oreja y sus ojos eran azul oscuro

-este sitio no esta tan mal luego de un rato... dije tan- afirmo la zorrita (animal... no trabajadora sexual .)

al lado de ella un tigre rojo, con sus rayas amarillo oscuro, unas pecas en el hocico y ojos azules oscuros (paresen de moda)

-ves noruu~ noruu~ te dije que te gustaria- afirmo el tigre

-dije que no me disgustaba tanto, no que me gustaba- la zorra tenia unos ojos que demostraban un frio corazon, el cual se estaba derritiendo

-gracias por mostrarnos como llegar aqui Vin- dijo el tigre

-son bienvenidos cada domingo por la noche-

-emm.. vinyl, donde conosiste al tigre y a la zorra?-

-veras, en el tren ellos estaban al lado de mi asiento, luego de que el tigre viera lo afanaba que estaba me pregunto porque tanta prisa y yo le explique de este lugar, estando algo interesado me pregunto como podia el venir y su amiga *cog* novia *cog* tambien, asi que los examine: el tigre tenia que rugir mirando al cielo, luego alfrente obiamente con los ojos cerrados, la zorra tenia que hacer un ruido de zorro estando en la nieve mientras undia su hocico en ella, tambien con los ojos cerrados-

-interesante- dije

-me llamo Denmaku pero mis amigos me dicen Den, ella es Noruu~e pero le digo Noruu-

-soy Alejandro, pero me dicen Al-

-un gusto- y nos dimos un apreton de manos

-yo simplemente vine a pura curiosidad, y porque si no iba el idiota de Den se pegaria a mi y me aria cara de gato regañado-

-bueno chicos y chica, mejor les enseño bien el lugar- dijo Vin

-por mi esta bien- afirme

-seria genial!- dice den

-me da igual- dice Noruu

y Vinyl nos ase un gesto para que la sigamos

**Fin POV Al.**

* * *

hola mis queridisimos y sexya lectores como les va? aqui la doceaba parte de mi fic

Vinyl de donde sacaste la idea de la zona espiritual?

bueno... si an jugado the legend of zelda twilight princess se dan cuenta que abajo, alfrente, arriba, abajo, alfrente, abajo, arriba es uno de los aullidos que link ase en su forma bestia para encontrarse con el tipo que le enseña tacticas, y donde el aparese es un sitio similar al que describi, asi que se me vino la idea a la cabeza

se le agradece los revews y perdonen si mi ortografia apesta... la culpa es de mi colegio


	13. La zona espiritual P2

era ya algo raro... noru es alguien muy fria pero... le veo directamente cuando ve a den... y una llama se prende en sus ojos, casi indetectable para cualquiera... pero a decir verdad, era divertido

-hey noru- decidi romper el silencio -veo tus ojos cuando ves a den y veo una llama ensendida-

-es porque no puede evitar estar enamorada y saber que soy genial!- (den... bueno que puedo opinar de el, una colt version de pinkie solo que abla menos rapido y no tan jodete logica)

-callate bastardo! a mi no me gusta nadie... el amor es una jodida excusa para revolcarse con alguien-

-a mi me parece que el amor es la cosa mas agobiante y estresante del mundo- Al dijo estas palabras y luego dio un ladrido -cuando es tu primera vez enamorado... no sabes si es verdad, te la pasas horas meditando y pensando que rayos te pasa... al cabo que aveces lo descubres tarde...-

-y tu Al... ya te has enamorado?- porsupuesto, den era algo curioso (metiche)

-no...o bueno... no lo se... es algo raro, yo lo que digo es por experiensias agenas-

-pero Al- den hiso un puchero -el amor es la cosa mas hermosa del mundo! te hase grande y fuerte-

-como dog shaw!- comente en tono burlon pues claro... nuestro espiritu animal eran lobos, todos se rieron, pero noru... ni una sonrisita

-aggh... bueno, aunquesea es mejor que everfree con ese montonon de lobos de madera queriendome como cena, los inutiles son peores plagas que den-

-disculPA!- dije algo furiosa -pero te recuerdo que mi familia son esos lobos!-

-tu familia me queria de cena... y el aliento les apesta-

-pudiste avisarme o bien, pedirles el favor de que no te coman, ellos razonan con criaturas que les ablan decentemente-

-entonses que comerian vegetales?-

-de echo son carnivoros, pero no comen ningun animal que able y razone amablemente-

-aun asi el hocico les apesta a zorrillo-

-perdona... pero su aliento es un medio de defensa y un metodo de gia, cuando un lobo se pierde aulla, pero uno de madera aulla y se huele a distancia, con el agudo olfato de un lobo lo encuentran mas rapido-

-aun asi no me arrepiento-

respire profundo y simplemente dije

-si no pudiste con ellos, no podrias conmigo... suerte que eres amiga y te aprecio-

-me da igual-

me esforse por sacarle una sonrisa pero era inutil, asi que segi dando el recorrido

-aqui es el sitio de aguas termales, hay uno para machos y otro para hembras-

-no me importa- (esa pony... es mas dura que raiden) ((la mod mete la cucharada! raiden la de la espectacular serie de los jovenes titanes))

-Al! demonos un chapuson!-

-como quieras den! el ultimo en llegar es un huevo podrido-

por logica, el tigre es mas rapido, pero el lobo mas agil... ambos corrieron pero los perdi cuando entraron a las aguas termales

-noru... quieres darte un baño-

-esta bien, necesito un buen baño-

yo empeze a correr, noru caminaba calmada pero yo decidi animarla algo

-eres muy fuerte no?-

-si-

-entonses porque no te libraste de den?-

-la estupida de celestia me puso un echizo a mi y a mi hermano-

-ohh... venga- le sonrei calidamente a noru, se que ella es una pony de sentimientos casi nulos, pero ablaba mas de lo que esperaba, me meti en las aguas lentamente, luego solte un suspiro de relajacion, noru solamente se metio de una... no lo puedo creer, nisiquiera su rostro expresaba lo relajada que estaba

-y ese den... te gusta?-

la zorra celeste se sonroja y empeza a decir

-yo no amo a ese idiota! como podria amarlo? es peor que un chicle pegado a la melena-

-entonses- uso mi logica aplastante -porque no lo has dejado sin herederos?-

-...simplemente no vale la pena-

me crie entre lobos, huelo la mentira y efectivamente esta rodeaba su boca

-y tu Vinyl, ese Al te gusta-

-nunca me a gustado alguien y ademas... me gustan los sementales, con hocico definido y cascos fuertes, ademas de que sean sentimentales y no teman el expresar sus sentimientos, tiene que ser salvaje, pero educado conmigo en siertos momentos... pero mas salvaje para poder revolcarnos en el piso y jugar- senti como mi cara estaba ultra sonrojada, si... a este paso trabajare de vela o de freidora

-y que tal si encontraras todo eso en un grifo-

esas palabras me sorprenden... si bien supe que noru no ablaba mucho, pero porque dijo eso? porque el interes?

-emm... yo bueno es que... un semental... un grifo... y... veras... aaamm...- no puedo terminar la frase, ni empesarla de echo

el resto del tiempo fue muy callado, noru hundio su cuerpo menos el hocico en el agua y creo que se durmio... yo me sigo cuestionando: que tal si encontrara todas esas virtudes, en una especie diferente?

**POV Al:**

nos lanzamos a las aguas termales, se sentia genial, lo mejor del mundo

-sentir las aguas en todo tu cuerpo... la mejor sensacion del universo mismo- dije obiamente relajado

-ahi una mejor- dijo den recordando algo... ni idea que, el tigre mostro sus colmillos dando una sonrisa bobalicona pero de las grandes

-tienes razon... nada mejor que sentir tu cama en una noche fria-

-hay algo aun mejor-

-...la ausencia de duchas los sabados?-

-nope-

-ya se! nada mejor que abrazar un videojuego resien comprado-

-aun mejor!-

-deves andar mal... nada es mejor que eso-

-sentir a la pony mas bella unida a ti-

-eso es muy meloso-

-... no lo es! es hermoso-

-ademas... se que ablas de noru, estoy seguro que se resistio-

-hahah calma... muy poca gente enamorada muere sin darce abrazos-

-pero... es diferente, uno tiene que respetar a la dama en todo momento, si ella no lo pide no se le da, amenos que ella lo quiera y tu ya sepas que le gusta por experiensia-

den puso una cara un poco rara... rosando la verguenza y la felizidad

-que tal si ella no sabe como pedirlo-

-se espera... siempre se espera, puede que no quieras esperar mas y ansies lanzarte por el pastel... pero se tiene que esperar a que este listo-

-y que tal si ella quiere pero se niega-

-se espera a que este desidida-

-eres alguien de mucho respeto a la

mujer-

-es que me crie en un griffin village, donde hay un castillo con una princesa, la conosida esmerald peak, mi padre era un guardia estilo antiguo ingles, asi que nos crio con un respeto increible a las mujeres que se lo merezen-

-genial... y a ti te gusta alguien?-

-yo...no... no estoy seguro...-

-sabes como se sabe eso?-

-no...-

-pasa tiempo con ella y cuando no, si te sientes algo vasio bang! enamorado! si la recuerdas mientras ves la belleza de la naturaleza bang! enamorado! si sientes ganas de besarla, adivina que? bang! enamorado!-

-sabes... para que tu espiritu sea un tigre, eres bastante awesome-

-que esperabas de mi?-

-aunque deverias bajarle a los humos-

-talves...-

-gustas mucho de noru verdad?-

-tan verdad como que el mar es azul-

-de echo... el mar es transparente pero los corales y la arena lo hase ver azul-

-ohh.. el caso tu entiendes-

-si...-

-creo que las chicas ya salieron! vamos Al-

-venga den!- sali de las aguas y me empeze a mover sacudiendo el agua y limpiando mi pelaje

-ten dignidad Al usa una toalla, que seas un lobo no significa que...-

-si significa! siempre me gusto secarme asi, es genial sentir el aire rozando en tu pelaje mientras se seca, tambien en las plumas pero ahora eso no es importante-

**Fin POV Al**

-hola Al hola den!-

-hola Vin!- si... un autentico pinkie pie

-hola pinturita, segimos el recorrido?-

-claro aver siganmen-

-vamos noruu~- den monto a noru en su espalda y empezo a caminar

-bajame de aqui imbecil yo puedo caminar sola!-

-esta bien esta bien- den la bajo

-aqui es la zona de crecimiento espiritual, puedes aprender mas de ti mismo, partes las cuales talves ni tu mismo conosias de ti, siendo guiado por un jefe espiritual- les señale un lugar en donde un halcon ablaba con una bola de luz

-yo lo veo ablando con una pelota de luz- afirmo Den

-es que segun tu espiritu animal se ve tu jefe espiritual, pero tienes que ablarle primero-

-y para que serviria esa bobada si yo me conosco mejor que nadie- dijo Al

-bueno, hay partes de uno que ni uno conoze- dije risueña

-yo quiero ir!- dijo Al feliz

-como sea- dijo noru (se me hace que es simplemente una adolecente emo y rebelde)

-se puede conoser de alguien mas?- dijo Den

-si claro, pero para eso tienenque estar las dos personas-

-hey Noru~ entremos-

-esta bien- dijo noru con un tono de mala gana

-Pinturita, ya la sala esta ocupada... muestrame un poco mas a mi- dijo Al algo interesado

-esta bien, te llevare a mi sitio favorito de aqui-

-esta bien, espero que sea genial-

empeze a caminar y olfatear como buscando algo, jamas e tenido buen sentido de la orientacion pero mi olfato no falla, llegamos a un sitio alto de la montaña, se veia solo pero tenia un ambiente calido, no habia nadie

-que raro... tiende a aver mas gente aqui...-

-a que te refieres?-

-es la zona de canto, no la region kanto anted que preguntes, aqui se canta segun tu espiritu-

-porque estara tan solo hoy?-

-bueno... seguramente porque a esta hora estan el espectaculo de eidolones-

-existen?!-

-pues claro tontillo! pero solo lu'cies los tienen-

-...y existen los fal'cies?-

-claro, pero solo afectan a los de espiritu humano, como a Lyra-

-conrazon su aficion con esas criaturas-

-son horrendas!-

-lo se! son como monos afeitados-

-y esos dedos de salchicha-

-las criaturas mas graciosas de el universo-

-bueno, y a que me trajiste aqui?-

-tienes una muy...linda vos y pues... ya sabes aullar es cosa para gente como tu...-

-pero dijiste que tu no sabias cantar?-

-dije cantar, pero aullar es lo mio-

-y... que cansion te gustaria?-

-bueno... una suave... que te parese... hmm... have you ever really loved a women?-

-me gusta esa cansion pero... no se si la pueda aullar bien...-

-esta bien, tu la cantas yo la aullo, para el ritmo, oky plumitas?-

-claro como el agua pinturita-

yo empeze a aullar, a decir verdad no me gusta ser egosentrica ni nada similar, peri lo hago muy bien, Al empieza a cantar, su vos a pesar de ser grave es muy bonita a la hora de cantar

-To really love a woman

To understand her

(en este tipo de mometos, es cuado siento que mi corazon va a explotar)

you gotta know her deep inside

Hear every thought

see every dream

N' give her wings

when she wants to fly

Then when you find

yourself lyin' helpless in her arms

Ya know ya really love a woman

(me encanta su vos... este mometo, el aire... huele diferente, huele a algo acojedor y dulce)

When you love a woman you tell her

that she's really wanted

When you love a woman

you tell her that she's the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her

that it's gonna last forever

So tell me have you ever really

- really really ever loved a woman?

(ademas de que Al es un hermoso grifo, es amable y considerado, desde el primer dia me trato como a una reina)

To really love a woman

Let her hold you

til ya know how she needs to be touched

You've gotta breathe her really taste her

Til you can feel her in your blood

N' when you can see your

unborn children in her eyes

Ya know ya really love a woman

(pero... la letra de esta cancion... todo lo que el a echo esta hay escrito... y el lo canta con una pacion enorme... sera pocible que el... guste de mi?)

When you love a woman

you tell her that she's really wanted

When you love a woman

you tell her that she's the one

Cuz she needs somebody to tell her

that you'll always be together

So tell me have you ever really

really really ever loved a woman?

(siempre me a dicho que soy importante, me a abrazado y cuidado... me a echo sentir especial...)

You got to give her some faith hold her tight

A little tenderness gotta treat her right

She will be there for you, takin' good care of you

Ya really gotta love your woman...-

**POV Al:**

(mi hermosa Vinyl segia aullando, su pelaje a la luz de la luna era hermoso, aunque su vos era algo alta aullaba con una vos que parese caida del cielo, la letra de la cancion que estoy cantando... por alguna razon, dice todo lo que e echo pero... no estoy enamorado o si... veo a Vinyl aullando con una pasion imprecionante, seria pocible que ella... gustara de mi?)

**Fin POV Al.**

el termina su hermosa cancion... nos vimos a los ojos, el ambiente se sentia calido y agradable, luego voltee la cara algo apenada y por reflejo puse mi pata sobre la de el, Al me miro con la cara roja, yo tambien me sonroje mucho... trato de quitar la pata de la suya pero mi cuerpo no me deja... siento algo calido en mi cara y mi corazon como una bomba... sentia que algo dentro de mi empezaba a ensender un fuego ardiente inexplicable... creo que... no... estoy segura... ya lo se alfin! ya se que es lo que me agobiava... ya se que es ese extraño sentimiento, es amor...

**POV Al:**

la vi a los ojos... no habia nadie mas que ella, solo esos hermosos ojos azules, nos miramos fijamente peri de repente voltee la cara como sitiendo verguenza... pero algo toco mi pata... vi que era y era la patita de mi adorada pinturita... la voltee a ver y la vi con la cara roja y los ojos mas abiertos de lo comun... yo disfrute ese momento mas que nada, tener su pata sobre la mia me dio unas ganas henormes de lansarme y besarla... no sabia si era pocible... pero ahora lo tengo claro... como si fuera un relampago que cruza mi cabeza... alfin se... que era ese sentimiento que me tenia horas pensando... es amor...

**Fin POV Al**

* * *

hola mis queridisimos lectores, aqui la parte trece de mi fic, alfin desidi que ellos dos supieran que se aman, pero ni crean qe les sera facil, recuerden que con el amor llegan las dudas y ya como es normal creeran que son poca cosa para el otro.

saluditos y saludotes y oro a:

**kuroderpy **por permitirme usar a Noruu~e y a Denmakui o como sea

**Fun Night **por siempre apoyarme en cada capitulo como si no tubiera nada mas que hacer

**Drakos vz **por ser siempre optimista y animarme

**SZB team, **bueno, en esto agradesco a dos personas (las mas sexys de el grupo */* xD) a Shadow Dash, por darme ideas inumerables y a mi gran amigo se Tumblr y porsupuesto gran escritor I3utcher o como lo conosen aqui butcher

**Exelion **por resistir mi patreotismo luego de tres horas de epilepcia colombiana!

y por ultimo peron no menos importante a! *inserte redoble de tambores aqui* ((es lo mejor que se puede pagar con la economia como va))

**AngeliesCutie **por alagar mi historia y sobretodo resistir mis problemas de ortografia

al resto de lectores, no crean que no los quiero :T los adoro ^^ pero no les dare oro ^^


	14. La pintura y la pata rota

ya habiamos vuelto de la zona espiritual, ambos caimos desplomados a la cama... hasta qie de repente

-wowowow espera no dormiremos juntos!- dije algo apenada

-perdona... es que estoy cansado y me deje caer en el primer lugar que vi-

-aver ven- con ternura y cuidado lo monte en mi lomo, el es grande y pesado, sin embargo estaba acostumbrada a llevar arboles caidos o marchitos asi que para mi eso no es nada

-emmm...- vi como el se sonrojaba un monton -no te parese algo... ya sabes, molesto llevarme-

-hay no! tranquilo, tu sabes que todo sea por un amigo- me sonroje un poco tambien... crei que diria otra cosa (echenle la culpa de mi mente sucia a la escritora .3.)

recoste a Al suavemente en la cama y lo arrope con cuidado... el me vio y con ternura me dice

-pintarias algo para mi?-

esas palabras me hacen estremeser, simplemente nunca pinto frente a nadie porque normalmente me pongo nerviosa y termino arruinandolo

-n...no creo ser capaz no te gustaria como resulta esto talves me quede fe...-

-no me importa, solo pinta de corazon- Al dijo esto en un tono suave y con algo mas a fondo... algo tranquilo que hiso que mi cola se levantara y quedara recta como lanza... simplemente no sabia que decir...

-pe...pero-

-solo pintame Vinyl... no importa lo que digan los demas... solo aslo-

Al tendia el don de tocar y cantar... yo el de pintar pero es que simplemente estoy nerviosa a mas no poder, mi cara esta terrible roja, pero no puedo decirle que no a esos ojos verdes...

-l...lo are-

-gracias pinturita-

(tienes suerte de ser jodidamente irresistible porque yo nunca pintaria frente a alguien .)

ambos nos paramos y fuimos a mi cuarto de inspiracion "dibuja de corazon" ahora si estaba en problemas... mi corazon planta los sentimientos que siento en ese momento, ahora siento amor... y si dibujo eso de forma no abstracta se burlara de mi, agarre mi paleta, puse el lienzo y peine mi cola...

-aqui vamos- suspire profundo... trate de pensar en algo para dibujar

**POV Al**.

afuera puede aver el apocalipsis zombie mas chingon y no me separaria de Vinyl, estoy ansioso de ver que me pinta... la veo nerviosa, pero eso es en lo que ella se destaca asi que deve ser mi imagnasion

-aqui vamos- ella suspiro profundo

la vi bien y detalladamente, la luna acarisiando sus suaves mejillas y reflejandose en esos hermosos ojos color nocturno, ella agarro un lapiz y cerro los ojos empeso a dibujar. me ise de un mejor angulo para ver bien pero sus trasos eran muy delicados, como la figura de su cuerpo, no era gordita pero tampoco exesivamete flaca, tiene cadera pero eso casi no me importa, su cutie mark es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de esa pony morada: es simple pero unica y diferente igual a ella. vi como undia su cola en las pinturas y como ella sentia estar en el cuadro... es un grado enorme de consentracion y felicidad, su sonrisa era unica, metio su cola en muchos colores... siguio pintando y lo que vi cuando termino simplemente me deja sin abla

-a...aa...aamm...- es una de las pocas cosas que escaparon de mi boca, el cuadro... simplemente hermoso

en el se reflejaba la montaña de la zona espiritual, pero envesde estar aullando y cantando como lobos estavamos en nuestra forma original, se veia claramente que yo cantaba y ella aullaba y tambien cabe destacar como iso que la luna nos sumergiera en su hermoso brillo

-q...que...que ta...l- si, pinturita estaba a mas no poder... la veia nerviosa, apenada y claramente espera lo peor

-e..es...hermoso- dije en un gran intento por ablar

**Fin POV Al.**

vi como los ojos de Al brillaban con unas llamas tan hermosas y tan ardientes que causaron que me enrojesiera mas... ese grifo me tiene loca, estoy segura de eso... ojala opine bien

-e...es...hermoso- Al lo dijo en un tono nervioso y cortado, me paresio tan tierno... pero muy adentro de ese tono era suave y algo seductor, lo que causo que mi cola se moviera desesperadamente de un lado para otro, lo que es peor a que se quede tiesa

-gra...cias-

-emm pinturita, tu cola...?-

vi como mi cola me delataba, la agarre fuerte como abrazandola y dije

-esto? oohh... es cuando estoy feliz- en parte tenia razon... pero no era el tipo de feliz que muchos imaginan...

-bien... me encanto... me lo llevare mañana porque ya ten...- no termino de ablar cuando cae dormido

-ciudadanos- dije mientras reia y lo monte en mi lomo... lo deje en su cama y abraze tiernamente a ice

-ice amigo que devo hacer?-

el hiso un ruidoto el cual claramente entendi

-si si decir que te vas a declarar es mas facil que hacerlo... ese grifo me tiene en la palma de su pata-

-cchhrr chhhrr-

-lo se... devo decirselo, pero no se como-

-ccccchhr cccchhhhhrr chr chhr-

-claro! la boutique de rarity! ella es la pony que mas sabe de eso-

-chrr chhrrr-

-claro... mejor mañana, tampoco es justo que con tanto trabajo que tenga ella la venga a despertar la hora que se me de la gana-

me fui a mi cama, o almenos eso quise, algo me impedia salir del cuarto, y es que me olia algo peculiar... era un olor como que dulce, o salado, era algo nuevo, empiezo a olfatear el aire... y llego a la cama... preguntandome que era y llevandome por la curiosidad de mi olfato llege a una parte que hasta esa entonses jamas habia visto, sin embargo soy la #1 en curiosidad de olores... asi que quite la sabana y me encontre con algo que me puso la cara de volcan

-ee..eee...eeemm- tartamudeaba como nunca, ya sabia de donde venia ese olor, al pareser Al estaba pasando por una epoca del sueño algo "extraña" y su cuerpo habia reaccionado, casi de inmediato me tape la cara, lo volvi a arropar y me fui a dormir... pero una incognita llego como flash... y se fue de la misma manera

-... con quien estaria soñando?, bueno, que sueñe con alguien ese tipo de cosas no significa que le guste... aveces es simplemente atraccion fisica o capricho-

suspire ondo y cai dormida.

me levante a la misma hora de siempre, fui a ver a Al y estaba dormido... tartamudeaba cosas como

-chocolatee... hmm... derretido-

-si, es divertido verlo, pero tengo que cocinar-

en eso baje a la cocina y empeze a cocinar unos deliciosos huevos revueltos con queso y salsa de tomante. todo bien, todo sonrisas pero de repente suena un ruido de un golpe segido de cosas callendo, alarmada apage todo y fui a ver

-Al?! que te paso?-

Al tenia un armario ensima...

-rode por las escaleras- dijo con la clasica carita .

fui a ayudarlo... lo saque de hay y le servi el desayuno

-que son?-

-huevos revueltos con queso y salsa de tomate-

al me vio con una cara de: quiero vomitar

-primero pruebalos y veras que querras otro plato-

-o...ok-

Al tomo el tenedor y provo un poco, abrio grande los ojos y se lo enguyo todo

-esta vaina esta exquisita!- dijo con la boca llena a lo que yo soli rei y segi comiendo

ya hiba a arreglar la escalera, devia estar mojada o algo asi

-aver que tiene esto?-

fui subiendo las escaleras y no me di cuenta que mi pie estaba en un hueco, ya como yo subo las escaleras corriendo digamos que el resultado no es muy bonito

-AAAAUUUUUUUUU!- solo logre aullar fuerte mientras me mordia el casco y lloraba del dolor

-PINTURITA?!- Al estaba alarmado, me agarro y me puso en mi cama, al tiempo que saco dos trosos de madera y un poco de sabia

-tienes suerte de que se que hacer cuando te partes la pata-

yo solo segi llorando del dolor, al puso la sabia en mi pata y empezo a exparsirla y luego puso los dos trosos de tronco cerrando mi pierna

-en pocas semanas lograras caminar bien, por ahora descansa- Al se fue.

ya pasaron 3 horas de aburrimiento total, pero esta apunto de cambiar, vi a Al subiendo y acostandose a mi lado, yo le sonrei

-me encargare de cuidarte todo este tiempo- dijo bientras me plantaba un tierno beso en la pierna rota

yo sonrei algo sonrojada... hasta que le propuse algo a lo que sabia que no podia decir no

-JUGAMOS AL SMASH?-

-OHH ME LEISTE LA MENTE PINTURITA!-

ambos agarramos el control, lo bueno de cuando ambos jugamos es que ninguno se toma el juego enserio y nos reimos un buen rato

-me elijo a la rubia sexy patea traceros de samus- dije

-y yo al increiblemente sensual iman de chicas de link-

ambos nos vimos y reimos, sabiamos que esa tarde tomar las cosas enserio seria casi imposible.

la tarde fue pasa do rapidamete y llego el crepusculo.

-podemos comunicarnos con los seres del crepusculo justo ahora-

- asi es plumitas...-

-bueno... creo que me viy a casa...-

-ESPERA!-

-que quieres?-

-podrias acompañarme esta noche en la cama...- me sonroje bastante y movi las patas delanteras tratando de explicarme -OBIAMENTE A DORMIR- deje escapar una risa nerviosa

-esta bien...- Al se acomodo a mi lado y me abrazo con su ala

yo voltee a verlo varias veces, pero

cuando el se volteaba a verme yo movia la cabeza para otro

lado

**POV Al:**

siento que Vinyl me esta mirando, pero cuando voy a ver ella esta viendo cualquier cosa menos yo...

sera que la incomodo en algo?

sera que solo me quiere como amigo...

detesto no tener las agallas para decirle como me siento

**Fin POV Al**

* * *

buenas a todos! lamento la tardansa pero tuve mis rasones tambien quiero decirles que me quedan pocas vacaciones asi que por hay subire uno cada semana envesde dos cada semana... echenle la culpa a las tareas del colegio! se que muchos estan desesperados

por un jugoso beso... pero algo qe arrina la tematica es que todo marche de una ves, o por lo menos para mi

prometo hacer que ellos se declaren antes del capitulo 20 . enserio


	15. ataque sorpresa, recuerdos de un pasado

si... mi pierna sige rota, lo unico que me pone nerviosa de esto: los cuidados

-*suspiro* amm.. Al... no es necesario-

-si ES necesario! estas lastimada! devo cuidarte al maximo-

no es porque crea que puedo hacer todo yo sola, pero siempre e sido modesta y no me gusta mucho que se sentren en mi

-enserio Al, no hay problema-

-silencio Vin... ya viene el doctor en camino-

esperamos un rato... no me gustaba causarle lio a Al, el no deve hacer nada de esto.

por la puerta aparesio un potro de hocico firme, era claramente musculoso, era un unicornio con una cutie mark de una cruz roja y al lado pastillas medecinales, melena no muy corta risada de color gris metalico y su cuerpo de un amarillo, sus ojos eran de un color negro

-buenas lady- el se aserco y me beso el casco

yo algo apenada me sonroje

-disCULpe- dijo Al -ella tiene la pierna rota y nesesita atecion medica no un adulador!- oi a plumitas un poco... furioso? hahaha como que me falta sangre, Al no es de los que se enfureze asi de facil

-bueno grifo, un hombre siempre deve ser caballeroso- dijo el medico

-bueno... es diferente ser un caballero a pues... ya sabe! agobiar el espacio de alguien-

-no agobio grifo, love injection no es capaz de hacerle nada malo a una dama-

-ese es tu nombre?- dije incredula

-a sus servicio- dijo love injection

**POV Al.**

su nombre no me da confiansa... pero es raro, el no me a echo nada malo, pero siento que lo odio con toda mi alma, tampoco es mal tipo... es simpatico, pero su nombre me suena a que es el tipico doctor guapo que sale con la primera chica que ve...

-juro que si le toca un pelo a mi Vinyl, le parto el cuerno y lo voto desde la nube mas alta que vea!- pronuncie para mi mismo entre dientes

-disculpe?- pregunto injection

-emm.. que juro que si te toca peinar a Vinyl, no se te olvide el cuerno y posarte en una nube alta- sonrei nerviosamente, pero se tragaron el cuento entero

-bueno lady, me agrada decirle que su pata esta mejorando notablemente... pero no podra apoyarse sobre ella por un tiempo por razones de seguridad para usted-

(lo mato lo mato lo mato! si propone cargarla de un lado a otro... juro que lo mato!)

-asi que lady Vinyl, le propongo usar esto- el doctor "perfeccion" saco una pata robotica -esto le permitira caminar y ayudara a que su pata se mejore mas rapido-

-gracias Dr. Love... es usted muy amable- Vinyl se hacerco y... (O.O... LE BESO LA MEJILLA!?) efectivamente... lo beso en la mejilla, tengo tantas ganas de romperle todo lo que se llama cara...

-no hay de que lady, tendre que venir a diaro para hacerle la revicion- dijo el doctor de pacotilla

-esta bien Dr. tenga un buen dia!-

-y adios señor Al-

-a.d.i.o.s- dije con un tono de felicidad mas fingido que gato ladrando

el doctor se va por la puerta (celestia... se que esta mal desear el mal ageno... pero porfavor... PORFAVOR! que se le enfrie el agua mientras se baña)

-es un tipo agradable- dijo Vinyl

-ay si todo un amor!- dije fingiendo una voz femenina y luego me puse serio -me suena a que es un zorron de la peor calaña-

-a mi me parese buen tipo, es caballeroso y amable- vinyl sonrio... yo senti como la ira carcome mi cuerpo... tan fuerte fue eso que agarro un jarron y me da por lanzarlo a la patagonia

**Fin POV Al.**

-AL QUE HACES?!- dije obiamente alarmada, no es un jarron comun... me puse la pata mecanica y corri a quitarselo -Al! es mi jarron edicion limitada de el majoras mask! sabes cuanto me costo una version original con rupias reales dentro?-

-emm...-

-te note algo incomodo cuando llego el doctor... ahi algo qe te incomode de el?-

-ohh no no no!, es un gran tipo- Al se olle sinsero ((nota del narrador: se olle!))

-Vinyl... quieres hacer algo?-

-claro! hace rato que no corro a everfree! vamos-

-pero ya emos ido bastante- (.3.)

-tranquis Al! estaba molestando... iremos a hacer algo que e querido hacer ase muuchoo tiempo-

-te escucho?-

-conoses a Garnet shield?-

-no...-

-bueno! ESA HIJA DE SU PAPA Y MAMA ME MOLESTO DESDE KINDER!-

-...?-

-si... lastimosamente quede con ella desde kinder hasta en la misma universidad de artes de canterlot-

-ohhh... porque la odias tanto-

-la tonta me cree una amachada lesbiana con conflictos temperamentales graves!-

-ella miente!-

-lo se! ademas la muy tonta es una tipa que se la pasa mostrando su plot a cualquier chico que le pase al lado, es una picada que me cae mas mal que levantarse temprano en un dia de clima nublado-

-porque esperaste hasta ahora-

-hase rato isimos la apuesta de que si yo consegia alguna extremidad robotica me permitiria hacerle lo que se me diera la gana!-

-porque apostaste eso?-

-de pequeña siempre quise alguna extremidad robotica... ella decia que era imposible y pues apostamos, con el paso del tiempo me olvide de las extremidades roboticas y me desempeñe en los videojuegos-

-entonses.. que piensas hacer?-

-la apuesta era por un dia... hasta exactamente la 1:00 am!, espere tanto tiempo por esto que ya hasta tengo arreglado mi maletin de bormas-

-y que esperamos?!-

-esa es la actitud Al!-

ambos salimos corriendo, todavia me acuerdo de la direccion de su casa... como no hacerlo? trato de conquistar a la mitad de mis amigos y de robarse a mi mejor amiga... esa estupida me las pagara caro, pero de repente... un olor familiar... era un olor a atardeser... amanecer y anocheser... junto a un toque de la realesa y magia... junto a plumas... yo se bien quien es...

-cr...cr...CRAZY RAINBOW!-

era definitivo, esa mesclande olores era solo de ella... de eso estoy segura, animada empeze a ver a todos los lados... no vi a nadie

-quien es crazy rainbow?-

-era mi mejor amiga... su historia es algo triste, fuimos dos ponies unidas por un lazo de falta de comprencion-

**Flashback:**

se veia a una pegaso color garnate de melena negra, ojos rojos y cutie mark de un garnate con varios brillos molestando a una pegaso de melena estilo rainbow dash, de color morado y blanco igual que su cola, cuerpo amarillo y cutie mark de un pincel pintando 3 cosas: un atardeser, un amanecer y un anocheser en la misma linea, sus ojos un color rosa y la punta de sus alas era amarilla, azul, roja y verde

-Hahahaha lesbiana amachada!- decia la pony garnate... creo qe ya saben quien es

-yo... yo que les ise a ustedes?!- decia ocultando las lagrimas la pegaso colorida

-tan solo nacer como un payaso multicolor! tras de que eso eres travesti!- garnet se llevaba toda la atencion de los potrillos y todos le segian la corriente

una unicornio morada, de pelaje azul y ojos celestes, con una mancha de pintura en sus flancos y una mirada asesina se puso entre garnet y la pegaso... todos los potros de atras estaban armados con palos y piedras, sin embargo nuestra amiga unicornio era de everfree... era un hueso duro de roer

-DEJENLA EMPAZ O JURO POR LO QUE MAS AMO QUE LES PARTO EL CUELLO Y LOS DOI DE COMIDA A LOS LOBOS!-

todos rieron, un unicornio negro de ojos cafes y melena corta metio la cucharada

-hahaha me gustaria que lo intentaras! somos 20 contra uno!-

-hay! llego tu novia!- dijo garnet

-CALLA!- sin dudarlo dos veces Vinyl se avalanzo sobre garnet y le mordio furica las alas, connuna purueta volvio donde estaba la pegaso la cual yasia en el piso acurrucada

-DISPAREN SIN PIEDAD!- fue lo unico que dijo garnet e inmediatamente una lluvia de piedras rocas y demas cosas llegaban, Vinyl desesperada por salvar a la pegaso se dio cuenta que ella era un poco mas grande que la potrilla, apesar de tener la misma edad. rapidamente se puso ensima de la pegaso y se dejo caer lentamente en ella, con su panza pegada a su espalda le dio un tierno abrazo mientras todos las rocas y palos le caian a ella.

la pegaso no sabia porque no le caia ninguna piedra hasta que movio la cabeza y se encontro con unas manchas de sangre en el piso, la pequeña alarmada vio arriba y se encontro con la unicornio protegiendola

-que...que haces?- alcanzo a ablar la pegaso

-en donde cresi solo habian dos leyes: protege a los que quieres con tu vida y siempre se leal-

-pero... no te conosco...-

-que no te conosca no significa que no te aprecie-

luego de resistir muchos golpes se dio cuenta de que los ponies estaban ya cansados y sin municiones, con el poco de fuerzas que le quedaban aullo fuerte

-AAAAAUUUUUUU!-

todos los ponies la miraron con cara de rara y cuando iban a lanzarsele salio de la nada una manada de lobos de madera furiosos, viendo a todoa con cara de pocos amigos, un lobo peculiar con un collar de un trozo de madera en el medio ablo como si nada

-Howl nos llamo con desesperacion, al pareser segun su aullido siertas deliciosas presas la estaban molestando... y por lo herida que la veo creo que es verdad- el lobo mostro sus afilados dientes y rugio fuerte, todos salieron corriendo. la pegaso queria uir pero Vinyl la detuvo

-que pasa? miedo a lo que desconoses? dejame presentarte a mi familia-

en eso Vinyl presento a los unicos que habian venido, no fueron muchos

-leaf, hunter, meat, stick, oak, blood, scratch, fear, mud, screw, heart, growl, palm tree y root-

-gracias por su ayuda-

-dile gracias a howl purple por habermos llamado, nos despedimos que es hora de caseria y varias lobas estan solas- todos los lobos se fueron

-howl purple... asi te llamas?-

-ese es mi alias... tranquila ellos saben que me llamo Vinylcrush Watercolor... pero me dicen howl purple frente a enemigos para darles un aire pequeño de salvajismo-

-gracias por salvarme... mira como estas de herida.. por mi?-

-solo dime tu nombre-

-crazy... crazy rainbow...-

-sabes... hueles a realeza, pasa algo?-

crazy suspiro y aprovechando que nadie estaba me mostro una foto que paresia de ella, tenia la altura de celestia, su pelo ondulado tenia los colores de su melena, segia sin cuerno y sus alas eran mas grandes que las de una princesa comun

-crazy rainbow, primera hija de los reyes, trabajando en los colores del cielo-

-pero... si eras pequeña ahi?-

-sedi mi inmortalidad... el castillo es horrible! muchos modales y todo eso, ademas ser inmortal es dolorozo...-

-entonses?-

-si, ase poco sedi mi inmortalidad... pero mi trabajo no se fue, cuando me valla de aqui mis hermanas se tienes que encargarse de eso-

-es increible!-

-no te preocupes... solo quiero ser normal-

-pues lo lamento... yo no soy normal, fui criada por lobos de madera-

-no te preocupes por eso, seremos amigas, demostraste ser capaz fe hacer cualquier cosa por mas dificil que sea...-

-todo sea por una amiga-

**Fin Flashback.**

-Wow...-

-ahora le quemaremos la casa a garnet!-

-enserio?-

-obio no tonto! prometimos que nada que lleve a la muerte...-

nos dirijimos a la casa de el trozo de carbon al que llamaban garnet, era una casa lujosa, con dibujos de joyas y mucho brillo, pero hasta rarity la odiaba, las mujeres si sabiamos lo saltamontes que era

-Al... alguien en casa?-

Al fue volando y con su vista de agila reviso el entorno

-desolado desde masomenos 15 minutos-

-perfecto!-

entramos a la casa y pusimos un par de muchas trampas

-ahora a esperar que ella venga tras nuestros disfrases-

-si que si!-respondi feliz

nos pusimos disfraces de arbustos y esperamos a que llege... esto sera epico

**POV Garnet**.

llego a mi casa normal, abro la puerta y...

-AAAHH! GUSANOS!-

me callo un montonon de gusanos horribles en el pelo

-necesito un baño...-

fui a mi ducha y la abri en caliente, todo va bien... mejor cierro la llave...

-NO CIERRA!-

tras de que no cierra el agua empezo a enfriarse

-ESTA FRIA JODEEEER!-

agarre una llave inglesa y cerre la ducha... luego de quitarme esos detestables gusanos subnormales con ganas de fiesta decidi darme un merecido sueño

subi a mi cama y cuando me sente esta se rompio a la mitad

-no estoy tan gorda!-

decidi entonses dormir en otra cama, me fui al cuarto de huespedes y lo que vi fue peor

-AAAHH! UNA RATA!-

habia una rata asqueroza gris con heridas y unos dientes chuecos viendome horrible, serre la puerta y... saben que, mejor como algo

-aahh! unas oreo! nada mejor-

le doi un buen morgisco a mi galleta y..

-PUAG! ESTO SABE HORRIBLE!-

las abri y la crema huele a crema dental... detrifico o como le llamen...

-pasa esta vaina... mejor tomo algo-

saque una deliciosa y recien comprada coca cola... la servi en un vaso y puse unos cubos de hielo

-uuy... tengo que ir al baño-

me dirigi al baño y ise de lo mio rapido... casi que no encuentro papel (u.u) me lavo los cascos y volvi con mi gaseosa

-ya estan muy pequeños los cubitos, pero serviran-

voy a tomar hasta que...

-ASWXJSKAOQKXPABSUAHAAASGSDAD SXKDLXISOQOPF-

toda la gaseosa me estallo estilo volcan en la cara

-enserio narradora! enserio?!-

((olle olle quien te manda a ser una representacion de ana maria! [una excompañera de mi salon que me caia como una patada en toda la nalga, si te llamas ana maria no te preocupes, solamete ablo de esa tonta]))

-y porqe rayos yo!-

((quien te manda a ser picada y andar mostrandole el plot a todos!))

-bien bien... me ire a maquillar-

me fui caminando y abri mi estuche de maquillaje, aprobechando que tenia la melena mojada empeze a peinarme y saque el secador, pero cuando lo prendo...

-AAAHHH!-

un liquido pegajoso cae en mi cabello y se seca dejandolo horrible, despeinado, pegachento y alborotado...

-mejor me maquillo...-

agarre mi maquillaje rojo sangredetoro y lo puse como rubor... cuando me doi cuenta de que algo andaba mal...

-esto no es rojo...-

efectivamente... no era rojo, era un verde chinchoso que no combinaba

-QUE LE PASA A ESTE DIAA!-

mejor salgo a comprar algo...

**Fin POV Garnet.**

afuera de su casa Al y yo estallabamos en risa

-planeemos las bromas del supermercado!-

-si jefecita!-

y salimos corriedo al mall

* * *

quiero decir de una que si algunos de ustedes se llama ana maria no tengo nada contra ustedes... almenos que sean la picada que estuvo en clases conmigo, queria avisar que ya estoy en clases por lo que sera solo 1 cap o 2 por semana

agradesco que entiendan

saludos y pastelitos :3


	16. HUMANS! TAN TAN TAAAN!

si, tenia todo planeado... pero algo me pasa... como que no me siento bien...

-Al... creo que no deveriamos segir-

-y eso pinturita?-

-yo no la odio, soy incapaz de odiar a alguien... asi que paremos ya-

-oh...okay pinturita con gusto-

-vamos a la biblioteca por algo de leer?-

-claro Vin ^^ vamos!-

el camino a la biblioteca fue callado, ambos segimos con la risa en el cuello (creo) asi que nos es dificil ablar sin soltar una gran carcajada de burro... sin ofender

-SPIKE!- Al toco la puerta desesperadamente -ABRE ESCAMOSO!-

spike abrio la puerta, se veia feliz

-Al! man como va todo!- se dieron un apreton de manos y un golpe amistoso en el hombro

-bien aqui con la Vinyl, venimos a leer algo-

-vale, entra aprovechando que twilight no esta-

-vale Spike... olle una pregunta-

-que pasa Al?-

-no se supone que las alas de un dragon salian la primera ves que se apareaban?-

-que asco no!- spike puso cara de querer vomitar -salen en la pubertad! quien fue el mentesucia que te dijo lo anterior?-

-lo ohi por ahi...-

-bueno entren ya-

spike se iso a un lado y Al y yo entramos, fui al estante de "criaturas" y encontre uno llamado: Humanos. obiamente tengo curiosidad enorme asi que lo abri y me pude a leer mentalmente.

y segi leyendo y leyendo y leyendo

**POV Al.**

-olle spike... que es ese libro que tiene twilight escondido bajo la cama?-

-que libro?-

-el que esta bien escondido en su almohada-

-wow Al! que vista! aver dejame lo bajo y te lo paso-

spike subio y efectivamente habia un libro... spike le echo un ojo, bajo y me lo mostro aguantando una risa

-hhhmmmppp~ no sabia que twilight buscaba citas en linea-

ambos caimos al piso de la risa, a lo que spike comento

-BIBLIOTECARIA SOLTERA! QUE ESPERABAS! HAHAHAHAHA-

**Fin POV Al.**

ya termine de leer... por lo que veo Al tambien, encontre un echizo en un libro para convertirnos en dragones y otro para convertirnos en humanos... provare el de dragones

-Al! VEN QUIERO PROVAR ALGO!-

-spike ya vuelvo- dijo Al

ambos salimos y yo saque un papel en el que tenia anotado el echizo

-aver Al cierra los ojos-

Al cerro los ojos, yo me memorize el echizo y tambien los cerre, empeze a hacer el conguro y sentia como mi cuerpo cambiaba... el echizo acabo botandonos tanto a Al como a mi en el piso.

ansiosa de ver a Al dragon abri los ojos y lo que vi me pasmo

-u...un...HUMANO!-

si, era un humano alto, de pelo blanco pero no canoso con 5 mechones muy brillante y bonito y una gorra roja, una camisa blanca con un dibujo de unas alas cafes atras, jeans y sneakers cafes, el humano abrio los ojos y los vi... eran verdes, en eso entendi

-A...Al?-

**POV Al.**

abri mis ojos y me encontre frente s una humana, ahoge un grito y la vi detenidamente: un pelo azul recogido en la punta, una camiza morada manga corta con una mancha de pintura negra enfrente, unos cenos grandes... bueno no enormes pero si eran grandesitos, una diadema que tenia un cuerno de unicornio, unos jeans azules con pocos rotos y unos tenis azules, abrio sus ojos azules y la vi

-V...Vin?-

-Al... creo que me equivoque de echizo...-

-NAAH ME DIGAS!-

-hay ya no jodas!-

de repente mis ojos bajaron a donde estaban sus pechos... eran voluminosos lo admito... pero tampoco una cosa mounstrosa... son lindos... o mejor dicho sexys

-Al?- oi como la vos de vinyl me nombraba

-ohh... claro Vin perdon- (^^U)

**Fin POV Al.**

me impreciona el cambio de Al... mi mirada se fijo en su cuerpo... tenia unos pectorales bien formados... no era un musculoso exagerado... pero si se veia hermoso... o mejor dicho... sexy

-V...Vin?-

-ohhh claro Al- (^^U)

fue un silencio incomodo... pero de repente

-*gasp* HUMANOS! LO SABIA! NO ESTABA LOCA! EN TU CARA BON BON!-

volteamos a ver y se encontraba una unicornio verde con una lyra de cutie mark... e oido de ella pero jamas la conosi, y Al tampoco

-Hola Sr- fue lo primero que dijo Al

-ohh por dios humanos! alfin!- la pony se lanzo a abrazar a Al -eres fuerte!-

-heheh gracias- (^^) -me llamo Alejandro y esta es mi amiga Vinyl-

-encantada- trate de darle la mano pero ella me abrazo el pie... no era mucha la altura de diferencia pero aun asi

-los invito a mi casa... esperen a que mi novia bon bon los vea!-

-vamos!- dijimos los 2 al unisono y segimos a la unicornio verde

**POV Narrador:**

la unicornio y los humanos iban caminando por la plaza, en donde se veia que mas de la mitad de ponyville le entregaba dinero a la verdesita

-HA! pensar que esos idiotas apostaron que no existian los humanos- dijo ella con el maletin a reventar de bits

-y a donde vamos Sr... disculpe su nombre?-

-lyra heartsring... y vamos a mi casa porsupuesto- dijo la verdesita

-y lyra... nos podrias dar algo de comer- dijo Vinyl apretandose el estomago

-claro! ustedes son mis invitados!-

llegamos a una casa muy comun, ya como la diferencia de altura no era mucha cabian perfectamente en la casa

-bon bon, dulcesito tenemos visitas~- dijo lyra

-claro ya voy,... hola soy bon bon que se les ofre...!- bon bom, nuestra pony color crema de pelo color azul y rosa con cutie mark de bonbones quedo pasmada -son... son reales?!-

-claro que si dulcesito, voy a entrevistarlos- dijo lyra feliz

-no lo puedo creer, un gusto pasen sientansen como en casa-

-gracias bom bom- dijo Vinyl

todos se sentaron y lyra empezo con la platica

-para la chica... que son esos que tienes en el pecho?-

-estos?- Vinyl se los toco un poco -se llaman cenos... sirven para amamantar-

-las...puedo tocar?- dijo lyra algo nerviosa

-claro lyra! de todos modos es tu investigacion- sip... Vinyl no le veia nada malo... la pony queria saber mucho de los humanos

lyra algo nerviosa le dijo a Vin

-Vinyl... empezare primero contigo, vamos a mi cuarto-

-si jefecita-

subieron a su cuarto y lyra cerro la puerta, Vinyl no le vio nada de malo y le dijo a lyra con cofianza

-adelante toca-

lyra se hacerco algo timida y toco una... luego a acarisiarla

-lyra basta-

-ohh perdon... es que es suave y abultonadito, como pansita-

-bueno bueno... sigiente?-

-tus dedos... puedo verlos?-

Vinyl le mostro los dedos a lyra... ella emocionada empezo a tocarlos

-son geniales! es verdad que puedes coger cosas con ellos?-

Vinyl cogio un matero y lo devolvio a su puesto

-bien! no lo puedo creer!-

lyra hacerco los dedos de Vinyl a su boca

-lyra... no te pases-

-perdona... es que tambien investige que sabian bien

-pues no se... pero no lo averigues conmigo-

-ni porque los fuera a morder!-

-hehe tranquila, es que no quiero quedar untada de baba-

-... dime ustedes las chicas tambien sufren el periodo?-

-pues si... pero no sufrimos el celo-

-ohh... y ustedes caminan siempre de forma bipeda?-

-pues si lyra-

-las chicas tambien sienten atraccion por los chicos de su raza?-

-claro ly ly... es normal en cualquier especie-

-y... ya has tenido tu primera ves?-

-a decir verdad no... por?-

-hmm... queria saber que se sentia para un humano...-

-creo que la diferencia no es mucha...-

-esta bien... a decir verdad con las chicas no tengo tantas preguntas, trae a alejando profavor-

-claro ly ly... nada de morder dedos-

-porsupuesto que no!-

Vinyl bajo y se encontro con Al y Bon bon ablando felizmente

-y pues esa es la historia de mi dulceria-

-que interesante Sra bon bon-

-Al!- grito Vinyl -SUBE! TU TURNO!-

Vinyl bajo y se sento a platicar con bon bon... pero nosotros nos sentraremos en Al y lyra

-me necesitabas?-

-si Alejandro... cierre la puerta porfavor-

Al cerro la puerta y se acosto en la cama, lyra empezo a tocarle el brazo

-wow! los humanos son muy musculosos-

-pues si... tendemos a tener mucha fuerza-

lyra le toco el pecho

-y tambien tienen un pecho muy fuerte-

-eso tambien depende de cuanto te ejercites-

-oiga Alejandro-

-dime lyra-

-me dejas ver tus dedos?-

al extendio su mano y lyra la vio detalladamente

-wow... es muy bonita... y los dedos son un poco mas gruesos-

-es porque soy mas alto-

-buen punto Alejandro-

lyra poso una sonrisa maligna y penso para si misma

-" mejor le saco probecho... siempre a sido mi sueño "

-puedo verte sin ropa?, jamas e visto un colt humano-

Al ya habia captado, saco su dedo asqueado y con respeto dijo

-mira lyra... acabo de darme cuenta de lo qe pretendes y la respuesta es no... no quiero sonar malo ni nada pero entre tu y yo amo a Vinyl-

-UUYY CASANOVA!- dijo lyra feliz -idiota me hubieras dicho que querias a alguien! qe verguenza lamento averte echo pasar por esto! enserio lo siento! mira un tip para conquistarla es que le demuestres tu fuerza, por como vi las reacciones de Vinyl ella le agrada fuertes y tu eres uno de esos-

-gracias lyra! lo tendre encueta-

-no te preocupes bro! ahora ve por ella!-

**Fin POV Narrador**

((lo anterior, ya como lo narro la horrible narradora con cara de macaco gordo con progeria esta en pasado ^^))

bon bon es buenisima ablando, al pareser no le dio tan duro el echo de ver nuevas especies

-emm Vinyl, podemos irnos?-

-claro Al! tengan un buen dia!-

-lo mismo- contestaron ambas

ambos salimos, estabamos decididos a encotrar la cura yo espere mi oportunidad para ablar con rarity

-Al! ratity es una unicornio talves sepa como... esperame aqui-

-okay Vin-

entro a la casa-carrusel-boutique y llame a rarity

-rareza! veni pa ca!-

-Vinyl querida manten la compo... AHHH!-

-rarity calma soy yo!-

-Vinyl?-

-si si! un echizo salio mal... ahora tengo mucho de que ablarte-

-aver querida cuenta-

-me enamore de Al, no se como decirselo ni que hacer-

-bueno querida... se detallista y saca lo mejor de ti, serias una unicornio hermosa si te arreglaras un poco mas, solo piensalo Vin-

-esta bien rarity... lo tendre encuenta-

y salgo de la casa-carrusel-boutique y me reencuentro con Al, dispuesta a volver a la normalidad

* * *

holaaa! crelleron que se declararian? HAHAHAHAHAH-NO! ;3 dije que antes del cap 20... jamss que en este cap... creyeron que lyra se saldria con la suya... DOBLE NO! LYRA ES DE BON BON Y DE NADIE MAS! GRRR!

a todos los que dejaron, dejan y dejaran revews les dejo una pequeña cansionsita

*empieza a sonar la musica de pueblo lavanda*

ahora que les recorde ese horrible momento de su vida, me despido

saludos y pastelitos ^^


	17. el comienzo de un problema

-no jodas Vin… no quiero molestarte pero enserio que no vuelvo a dejarme robar por la rata de rayas de zecora- dijo Al algo molesto

-Lo se, tengo un plan, infiltrémonos en una tienda de pociones- dije calmandolo

-porque no la casa de zecora?-

-porque ella no etiqueta las pociones, solo las juzga por el colorsito-.

-tras de que ciega daltónica debe ser-

-okay necesitamos un plan! Un buen plan… ESTILO MISION IMPOCIBLE!-

-mejor estilo agente 007-

-estilo misión imposible!-

-okay okay mujer!-

-pero… necesitamos apodos, buenos apodos de espia-

-aver… a mi dime… agente wings!-

-y tu dime agente ink!-

-ea ea ea ea!-

-mejor dejemoslo en ink y wings ok?-

-bien!-

Ambos nos damos un bro-hoof humano… como se llamaban… emm… chocar las 5! Si si eso! Ambos ''chocamos las 5''

-bien..paso 2! Disfraces!- dije

-no podemos hacer una misión espia sin trajes dignos de un espia!-

-pues vamos a la boutique de rarity a que nos haga los trajes-

Ambos galopamos… no no espera… en humanos se dice correr… el caso… corremos a la boutique de rarity, solo queremos trajes negros de espias, para que no se ponga a dar rodeos de que los colores y que diamantes y esas vainas, yo iba a tocar pero

-QUE HACES?!- dijo AL

-pues toco la puerta-

-devemos practicar nuestros movimientos espias- dijo Al haciendo movimientos de karate sinceramente patéticos

-vale vale, entremos por la ventana-

Ambos nos situamos en la ventana que estaba habierta

-1…2…3!- conto Al

Yo me tire en picada a la ventana, cai de pie estilo gato

-sin ruidos ni desastres- susurre –bieeen!-

Pongo un pie y me tropese con algo, doy giros en el piso y choco como bola de bolos en el armario, opal cae y me araña la cara (jamás me lleve bien con los gatos, y el sentimiento es mutuo) haciendo que tumbe la colección de campanas de swettie belle, una de ellas cayo en los maniquíes haciendo que se calleran estilo domino, el cual golpeo la puerta en la que ensima había un balde de pintura el cual justo le callo a opal, desesperado por estar mojado corrió de un lado a otro manchando las telas y la pared, maullando alocadamente. Me trato de parar y me apollo en una silla con rodachines la cual se resbala y sale por la ventana rompiéndola

-…enserio man! ENSERIO!- fue lo que dije al ver que con lo que tropeze no fue nada mas y nada menos que con mi propio pie

-mision lograda?- pregunto Al desde afuera de la ventana

-tu que crees?!- dije con un tono sarcástico

-pero que paso…? OPAL!- rarity con su don de la inoportunidad llego justo a tiempo

El gato se hacerco a rarity y me señalo echándome la culpa la muy hija de su mama

-Vinyl querida que te paso!?-

-necesitamos unos disfraces de espia-

-necesitamos?-

En esa entra Al por la ventana

-NECESITAMOS!-

Rarity suspiro

-vale, vengan vamos a medirles los trajes-

Rarity nos llevo a su estante, primero empezó a medir a Al

-… mides 1,70 ,eres fuerte, eres caballeroso, tienes lindo pelo y tienes una hermosa cara… un gran partido para cualquiera-

Al se sonrojo un poco, yo inconsientemente le lanzo una mirada fulminadora ((estilo anime, ya saben que se ve negro en los ojos con una sonrisita malvada)) rarity me miro y se asusto

-p…pero no eres mi tipo!- dijo nerviosa y sudando

-mejor- dije de forma fría

- hmmm… Vinyl, ven aquí, tu turno-

Me subo y rarity empieza a medirme

-mides 1,60… tienes un buen plot humano y unas ''pechugas'' no muy exesivas, tienes buena cadera y una postura firme… eres un trofeo para cualquier macho!-

Me sonroje bastante, ya estaba poniéndose incomodo sin embargo acabo rápido

-vuelvan a la noche, estarán listo para entonces-

Ambos salimos y hisimos puro ocio, cuando callo la noche fuimos donde rarity

-que bueno que llegaron, aquí están, simples y si diamantes como dijeron-

Los vimos, eran negros y simples

-PERFECTOS!- dijimos ambos

-*cog* *cog* son 40 bits-

-vale, tranqui Al yo pa…-

-por persona-

-*suspira* aver…- saque mi billetera y page

-buen dia *squee*-

Salimos y fuimos a mi casa

-mision des-humanizacion corriendo!-

Ambos entramos a cambiarnos, cuando salimos me di cuenta de una banda negra en la frente de AL

-te pareses a snake AL-

-heheh gracias… dime Agente wings-

-vale agente wings!-

-vamos agente ink!-

Ivamos a salir hasta que….

-ESPERA!- gritamos ambos –NO EXISTEN ESPIAS SIN OBJETOS ESPIAS!-

Entramos a la casa y ambos agarramos unos canguros negros los cuales tenían materiales de espia de primera , luego salimos disfrasados de arbustos, caminamos por todo el pueblito y encontramos una tienda, no… UNA TIENDONONONONA de pociones de 3 pisos repleta de guardias

-bien! Ahora vamos!-

-micion des-humanicasion en marcha!-

**POV Narrador:**

Al y Vinyl cogen por caminos diferentes, Al sube con chupones que se pegan a los vidrios y Vinyl subió por el gancho

-*kkgg!* ink llamando a wing, repórtate wing, cambio-

-wing a ink, estoy en la parte derecha cambio-

-investiga la zona norte cambio-

-investiga la zona sur cambio-

Al se va a la zona norte, escabulléndose por las clubnas encontró una puerta con 4 guardias cuidándola

-hora de jugar- susurro para si mismo

En eso Al saco una especie de pelota la cual dejo rodar

-ahh?- el guardia la recogió y esta se abrió soltando una nube de somnífero

Ambos calleron dormidos y Al pasa abriendo la puerta, empeza a vitrinear para ver si la poción estaba por ahí

-agente wings a ink, responde ink-

-encontraste la pocion cambio?-

-en eso estoy cambio-

Ahora vallamos con vinyl, ella va caminandoy se topa con una puerta con dos guardias lunares, todos en equestria saben que estos son peores por los colmillos y su agresividad

-asi me gusta-

Vinyl se acerca sigilosamente, sin embargo los guardias la ven, se lanzan a atacarla pero antes de que puedan responder Vinyl los noquea a ambos agarrándolos de la cabeza y chocandola entre si

-buen intento potrillos-

Entra por la puerta pateándola y empieza a buscar la poción

-wings a agente ink, responda agente ink-

-agente ink reportándose-

-encontre la poción cambio-

-vamonos , en la sala central nos encontramos vale? Cambio-

-vale! Cambio-

Ambos llegaron a la zona central, en el piso esta dibujado el símbolo del ying yang, de repente una alarma empieza a sonar

-AHÍ ESTAN! A ELLOS!- dijo un guardia solar

-… ME LLEVA LA QUE ME TRAJO!- dijeron Al y Vinyl al unisono

Una manada de guardias se lanzaron ensima de ambos, empezó la batalla epica

-no podemos matarlos! Eso seria horrible- dijo Al

-yo tampoco pienso matarlos, solo noqueemoslos-

Un guardia se lanzo a la espalda de Al, pero este lo agarro con sus manos y lo boto a otro guardia, luego tres se abalanzan ensima de el, Al agarra de las patas a uno y lo hace girar alrededor golpeando a los demás, un guardia lunar salta , pero Al lo golpea en el hocico y lo deja tumbado, un guardia lunar le muerde la pata y Al responde pateándolo hasta Dinamarca ((exageración ¬¬))

Vinyl no se queda atrás, sin embargo su modo de pelea cuadrúpedo no le favorece con un cuerpo humano, muerde a un guardia y decide pararse en dos patas para facilitar sus tácticas, agarra a un guardia de la oreja y empieza a rascársela, causando que este se desmaye, varios guardias lunares corren hacia ella, pero ella pone el pie y todos se tropiezan

-son muchos…- dijo Vin

-MANIOBRA DE ESCAPE 3.5.0!-

Ambos lanzaron bombas de humo y sacaron de sus canguros sus pistolas de garras, subieron por una ventana abierta y se deslisaron hasta caer en el piso

-rapido! Nos buscaran-

Al abrió una poción de color azul y le dio la mitad a Vinyl

-HASTA EL FONDO!- ambos se la tomaron

Ambos volvieron a su forma original, Al lanzo una poción rosa al aire

-creo que entonces esa no era-

La poción cae en una guardiana lunar, se rompe en su cabeza y el liquido cae en su boca, sus ojos se ponen rosados con blanco y ve a Vinyl

-que potra tan hermosa- dice la guaridana –creo que me enamore….-

Hahahaha bueno, hoy es 14 de febrero, tenia que hacer algo de romance, la guaridana fue victima de la poción de amor w , se les agradecen los reviews y los tomaticos… me hacen falta pa la ensalada D:

Saludos y pastelitos :3


	18. Confeciones

oli a una potra a lo lejos, usando mi olfato logre giarme y saber como era ella, una guardiana muy atractiva y sin dudar envidiable, tenia una melena larga y sedosa con un mechon que le tapaba parte de el ojo izquierdo, lisa y de color negro carbon, su pelaje era de un azul muy oscuro facilmente confundible con el negro, ojos zafiro brillante, su cutie mark... una herradura con un poco de sangre, era una uniconrio pecular pues su cuerno estaba roto en la punta, tenia claramete la forma de una mordida, la guardiana lentamente se hacerca a mi y trata de asustarme... trata

-BUU!- dijo la guardiana, pero al ver que yo segia normal decidio saludar normalmente -hola!-

-tratando de asustarme novata?- dije -te oli a dos kilometros-

-wow... que gran olfato! disculpa mi indesencia me llamo fang night y tu?-

-Vinylcrush-

-emmm...a- dijo Al algo incomodo -saben que existo verdad?- pero a decir verdad no puse mucho cuidado... la novata era interesante

-y en que trabajas?- dijo ella

-yo? soy artista, pinto, moldeo y tallo cualquier cosa-

-que interesante-

-creo que la pocion me volvio invicible- repito Al, no le tome mucha importancia

-yo soy guardiana lunar, una de las mejores en combate cuerpo a cuerpo-

-hahaha! no puedes con un instinto salvaje novata- le dije mostrando unos colmillos que me salieron al aprender a comer carne, pero solo eran dos

-yo puedo con lo que sea!- a leguas se olia el orgullo de esta potra

-a shi tu crees? tu crees? demuestralo!- dije

-me estas tentando?- dijo ella algo furiosa

-tu que crees? eres lenta o solo un aborto mal echo!-

Al quedo con cara de WHATTHEHELLISTHAT! sin embargo la otra potra rio

-hahaha! buena! pero no es necesario insultarme para una pelea-

-vale, dame todo lo que tengas!-

la guardiana se lanzo ensima de mi, callo serca a mi cuello, como maniobra me esparrame en el suelo dejando caer todo mi peso sobre ella, me pare y casi al mismo tiempo ella me mordio la pata tracera, sin embargo yo con tecnicas de muchos... MUCHOS intentos aprendi a restaurar mi pata de cualquier dolor, me puse una herradura y patee una lamina de aluminio, el sonido fue chirriante y horrible y mi cuerpo temblo sin embargo me dejo de doler, ella con su cuerno empezo a pelear contra mi, en contraataque empeze a pelear con mi cuerno tambien, haciendo espadachin

-gana Vin, no gana la novata, no Vin!, novata, Vin, novata,Vin...- empezo a decir Al con rapides

-QUE ME LLAMO FANG!- grito la guardiana

-que tocada- dijo Al

de un movimiento flash logre tumbar a fang

-hatza! que te dije, no puedes con un espiritu salvaje-

-vale vale potrilla, me ganaste, suerte de principiante-

-hahaha si claro-

-olle Vinylcrush, quieres ir a jugar algo?-

-claro fang! y no lo digas con tanta formalidad, dime como quieras-

-esta bien crushie! vamos-

crushie... crushie... sonena muy bien! hey crushie! que hay crushie! como te va crushie! see me gustara estar con fang

-hey Al! vienes?- pregunte

-no gracias... yo tengo que... hmmm... emm... ARREGLAR EL CUARTO! si si hoy me toca arreglar el cuarto... ehehe.. si el cuarto, el cuarto-

-vale Al, nos vemos luego!-

en eso me fui con fang, no se adonde me lleva ni nada de eso pero se que sera epic!

**POV Al:**

-si... son celos, lo se, es nuevo pero mi mente me lo dice bien... esa estupida trata de quitarme a pinturita, hahha metete con el grifo y tendras las garras- afirme confiado -si la llego a ver tocandole un pelo le arranco las alas y la lanzo de la nube mas alta... POR CELESTIA QUE LO HAGO!- dije mientras vuelo a mi casa

llege tranquilamente, hoy es sabado... -se que mi querida y amada Vinyl no olvidara nuestra tradicion de la noche de videojuegos, la tenemos desde que nos conosimos, ademas hoy estrenariamos si gears of wars 3, ella no se perderia eso por nada del mundo... verdad? VERDAD?!-

empeze a cuestionarme, tenia las plumas y pelos de punta, que tal si no asistia hoy a la noche de videojuegos?

-hahaha que estoy diciendo! es pinturita! ella nunca, nunca, nunca jamas faltaria a una noche de juegos-

aun mas confiado me voy a dormir un rato, tengo que tener mucha energia porque hoy se pondra seria la cosa, solo Vinyl y yo jugando un epico juego segun emos oido. cierro mis ojos y caigo dormido

**Fin POV Al.**

nos encontramos en un sitio muy rico pero modesto, llamado: "la niebla", el entorno hacia honor a su nombre puesto que habia niebla no muy densa cada dia, solo y unicamente en ese lugar

-a mi deme una ensalada frutos del bosque- afirmo fang

-y a mi porfavor deme un robalo en salsa marinera- dije algo sonriente

el pescado era la unica carne que se podia comer en equestria siendo pony, puesto de no ser haci se sentenciaria a el exilio por canivalismo

-lindo lugar, como lo conosiste?- le dije a fang con una sonrisa

-la princesa viene aqui cada domingo por la noche, siempre pide una sopa de verduras y compra una paletita de limon-

-que interesante, y dime fang, es normal que habeses tus ojos se pongan rosados?-

-eso... ohh.. me dio ase poco... creo que es una alergia, pero no es nada grave-

-me alegra-

llegaron nuestros pedidos, como siempre me como todo en un bocado, el mesero nos trajo de paso una pequeña copa con un poco de canelazo

-disculpa fang, no bebo-

-yo tampoco, no se como llego esto aqui- dijo ella obiamente confundida-olle, te gustaria ir a jugar just dance-

-no lo se, nunca e sido buena con los juegos de espichar botones con los pies-

-no no tranquila este es diferente, es solo imitar los pasos-

-ohh... claro! de todos modos son las 3 de la tarde nos queda tiempo-

fang me llevo a su casa, era una muy bonita, tenia un estilo de la antigua roma solo que de un negro muy fuerte

-primero las damas- dice fang abriendome la puerta

yo la empuje y con toda naturalidad le respondi

-tu tambien eres una dama-

ella saco su Xbox con kinet... quinet... como se diga.y puso el juego, obiamente ninguna se lo tomaria enserio, asi que simplemente puso una a puro recochar

-que tal call me maybe?-

-hahaha! dale crushie! pero cantas!-

-solo si tu cantas!-

ambas reimos y ella puso la cansion, las dos empezanos a cantar y a bailar

-Jei ai yust mi t yiu and di is craisi

But here's mai nomber so kal mi maive-

obiamente la cantabamos a lo exito (^^)

el tiempo fue pasando, estabamos agotadas y sudando

-uff... baje masomenos 30 kilos- dije risueña

-haha! no te hagas! si hubieras bajado tanto te desapareserias! tienes un hermoso cuerpo potrilla no lo nieges-

eso me sonrojo un poco , y por lo que vi a ella tambien

**POV Fang:**

co*o carajo! crushie se ve tan sexy sudada y agotada, dudo que pueda controlarme mas... quiero besarla, no me importa si es una mare... QUIERO BESARLA!

-olle fang, tienes algo de tomar?-

-claro!- dije feliz -que te gustaria?-

-traeme una pegasus dry, que me muero de la sed-

-sale altiro!-

fui a la cocina y servi dos vasos con la deliciosa y espumosa ginger, mejor conosida como pegasus dry, le entrege la suya a crush, esperando que se calmara un poco

-ahhh~~ era necesaria-

-ni que lo dugas crush crush-

me termine mi bebida y cuando mi compa abia acabado vi mi oportunidad y la bese

**Fin POV Fang**

sentia una precion en los labios, abri los ojos y vi a fang besandom e, por reflejo la empuje

-no! que te pasa?!-

-perdona crushie, yo no queria... me tropeze te lo juro!-

-te creo amiga, muchas veces me tropiezo y quedo en situaciones incomodas... por sierto que hora es?-

-... 10:30 pm-

-10 QUE?!-

-espera Crushie, voy al baño...-

fang se fue al baño y de repente la puerta se derriba, vi una pata de leon agujerarla, asustada me encontre con la figura de un grifo, era Al! pero no el Al que conosia, o no este no era mi plumitas, este estaba alterado, precupado, triste y algo furioso

-Que haces aqui?- dijo Al -te llevo buscando por toda ponyville y everfree! que no sabes cuanto me preocupaste?!-

-Al... yo no queria...-

-OLVIDALO VINYL!- dijo algo furioso -TE BUSQUE POR CIELO MAR Y AIRE! NO SABES LO ALTERADO QE ESTABA! HOY ES NOCHE DE VIDEOJUEGOS! ME PROMETISTE ASE UNA SEMANA QUE JUGARIAMOS JUNTOS EL GOW 3!-

-pero Al... se me paso el tiempo... lo juro-

-OLVIDALO! ERA NUESTRO DIA DE LA SEMANA FAVORITO! Y LLEGA UNA DON NADIE Y NO LOS QUITA!-

-Al! no ables asi de fang!-

-ES ESO NO? TEN AL GRIFO DE PLATO SECUNDARIO!-

-de que ablas?-

-LA PREFIERES A ELLA VERDAD?!-

-AL! DEJA DE COMPORTARTE ASI! PORQUE ESTAS TAN RARO ULTIMAMENTE?-

-QUE NO LO ENTIENDES?!- estaba furico -YO TE AMO! DESDE QUE VI TU HERMOSO PELAJE AZUL Y TUS OJOS BRILLANTES TE E AMADO! TOCABA LA OCARINA PENSANDO EN TI!- Al empezo a llorar -TE E AMADO TODO EL TIEMPO EN SILENCIO! CASTIGANDOME A MI MISMO POR NO HABER NACIDO PONY! YA COMO VEO QUE PREFIERES A UNA CUALQUIERA MAS QUE A MI SE QUE NO ME NECESITAS! ME VOY Y DISFRUTA CON TU AMIGUCHA!-

yo quede pasmada con la quijada en el suelo, Al se fue volando con tanta ira que rompio la ventana, me sentia horrible, el simple echo de romperle el corazon a mi amado... me duele mucho

-tengo qe ir por el!- dije decidida, y con mi olfato empieze a buscarlo

lo encuentro en una montaña, estaba llorando frustrado y maldiciendose

-porque fui tan tonto! ella nunca me querra, jamas devi enamorarme de esa hermosa pony con aliento olor a oleo, ni perderme en ese hermoso cuerpo atletico, ni desear probar cada centimetro de ella, de esa bella pony con ojos de luna, crellendo que era un fetiche y un capricho de mi cuerpo deje pasar varias oportunidades... ahora la perdi, perdi su rastro de vinilo-

-eso fue maravilloso Al-

-que haces aqui? porque no vas con tu amiga la de los colmillitos-

ya no me puedo controlar, me hacerco lentamente a el... siento su respiracion, mi cuerpo se estremecio y me sonroje, armandome de valor, lo bese

el beso fue corto pero hermoso

-vamos a jugar gow 3 mi pinturita- dijo Al con una enorme sonrisa

-vamos plumitas!-

y nos dirigimos a mi casa

* * *

se que muchos diran: NO MUSHASHA! AQUI NO SE PUEDE ACABAR EL FIC!

serenos morenos! todavia no acabara el fic, me falta narrar el porque garnet es asi, peleas de celos que tendra fang, como le quitaran el echizo y cuando Al y Vinyl se unan en un solo cuerpo, asi que este foc segira por muchos capitulos mas

con amor y pastelitos ^^


	19. kya! los cold fur! estamos jodidos!

ya en casa, baka! baka! BAKA!, son algunas de las cosas que pasaban por mi mente, luego de esa declaracion como carajos se le ocurre invitarme a jugar videojuegos, osea me gustan, pero aunquesea devuelveme el beso! JODER!  
-Vinyl, estas bien?- dijo Al, sacandome de mis pensamientos  
-si porque Al?-  
-acabas de patear a una pobre roca hacia la patagonia-  
agarre del cuello a Al y lo tumbo a la pared  
-ES ENSERIO! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR QUE TE GUSTO Y VENIRME A INVITAR A JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS?!SIN SIQUIERA DEVOLVERME EL AFECTO-  
-bueno, siempre e tenido una ley, si una dama no te lo pide ni por impulso lo ases-  
puse una cara de duda nivel: ITS OVER 9000!  
-veras, si quiero comerme un pastel, el pastel es de una dama, por mas ansias que tenga me controlo, porque no se si ella quiera, es un respeto a las mujeres que por culpa del reggaeton se a perdido en equestria, a una chica se le trata como reina y a una mujer no se le pega ni con el petalo de una rosa-  
twilight aparese por la puerta, y ollendo lo que Al dijo dice  
-Al, tienes un hermano?-  
-no por?-  
-rayos! que gran partido te ganaste vinyl!- twi sale por la puerta algo triste Al y yo nos vimos a los ojos y caimos al piso de la risa  
-BIBLIOTECARIA SOLTERA TENIA QUE SER!- dijo Al golpeando el piso, obiamente estaba que lloraba  
-hahahaha! wena mano! weena!- yo encambio movia la cola de un lado a otro mientras reia, aunque tengo una risa escandaloza se ahogarla en movimientos corporales  
-baka!- le dije a Al viendolo a los ojos -tu sabes que yo no soy una dama! soy una gerrera! una chica salvaje! conmigo no deves consultar nada oiste? solo aslo!-  
-pero...-  
-pero nada! eres el unico hombre en este planeta que le molesta que le den libre adveldrio-  
-osea que no te molesta que haga esto!-  
se escuchaba a leguas el tono burlon de Al, el se monta en mi espalda y me pone algo en la boca... era como un cilindro con cuerdas a los lados  
-ARRE TORITA!- dijo Al  
-a si? quieres montar al toro por los  
cuernos verdad? cuidate novato, con un wet snout no se sale entero tan facil-  
-wet snout? hocico humedo?-  
-asi se llama la manada de donde vengo, las manadas necesitan apodos para diferenciarse de las de las otras zonas-  
el iso una ola con las cuerdas lo cual llego a mi boca, esta temblo un poco, desesperada por quitarme a Al de ensima, empiezo a saltar de un lado a otro hasta que salgo de la casa sigiendo con el juego del toro  
-YEEE HAAW!- Al tenia un sombrero vaquero... estoy segura que lo e visto antes  
-OLLE PAJARRACO!- ...ya se donde lo vi -MI SOMBRERO!- grito applejack histerica, podias quemarle la granja entera, si salia con su sombrero salia feliz  
-pinturita. corre. ya.-  
entendiendo la situacion de ambos, salgo a todo trote, mientras que applejack nos lanza cualquier cosa que encuentra en el camino, de sus ojos salen llamas, en un desesperado intento por salir con vida agarre el sombrero de Al con la cola y lo deje en el piso, el verdadero problema fue lo que paso al ver donde estaba  
-no... NO NO PUEDE SER!- dije nerviosa  
-que pasa mi pinturita?-  
-estamos en la zona nevada...- yo baje las orejas, se perfectamente lo que significa, pero Al no  
-que tiene de malo?-  
-no lo entiendes, es algo de territorio... no me pueden ver aqui-  
-mira!- Al apunta a una cueba -entremos alli-  
yo corriendo, decidi hacer una cuartada, y eche perfume en todos los lugares donde estube, luego rompi el tarro y lo lanze por otro lado, eso los distraera un rato  
-sabes, esta cueba esta fresca- dije  
-si... pero se me ocurre algo,ya sabes para calentarnos-  
-dale Al! cual es?-  
Al se hacerca a mi y me implanta un suave beso, algo torpe pero tierno, me recosto suavemente en la manta de nieve que cubria el piso, y se sube ensima de mi  
-estas seguro?- dije  
-mira escucha- dijo Al  
-y luego que,saboreo?-((el que lo entendio lo entendio))  
-ya! kya! deja terminar! no se como se hace ni nada, pero si voy a tener una primera ves, quiero que sea solamente contigo-  
me conmovio... era tierno oir su lado poetico, pero no me gusta que sea tan fresa, no por ser masoquista... simplemente porque soy tan delicada como un alambre de puas mojadas en veneno de rana flecha, Al me implanta un beso un poco mas apasionado, sigiendole los pasos tambien lo beso de una manera mas arrebatada, acarisiaba su cuello lleno de suaves plumas, su raro olor a lluvia y pradera era embriagante, Al me acarisia la espalda, siento como hormigitas, algo de cosquillas pero se siente muy bien, claro saque una risilla Al empezo a acarisiarme los flancos, yo gemi un poco, se siente bien... pero tengo algo de miedo, es el entorno, Al no lo sabe... pero si nos descubren, estaremos ambos en peligro, yo le acarisio la espalda y sigo con los besos, Al empezo a introducir su lengua, le abro paso, sabe a pie de limon, dulce y suave. nuestras lenguas empezaron a dansar, mi cuerno empieza a brillar y las alas de Al se estiraron de golpe. de repente senti algo abajo, algo palpitante y grueso... algo pasa por mi cuerpo, una onda electrica que causo un gemido, se lo que es, es la parte masculina de Al, se siente como esta grita.  
pero Al, se veia triste, apensas vio abajo puso esa cara  
-no soy linda, verdad?- dije timida  
-no es eso!- Al se sonrojo bastante -nuestra especie es mas grande que la de los ponies, todas nuestras partes mas grandes, y los unicornios son mucho mas sencibles, no se si pueda hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte-  
-no me vas a lastimar, recuerda que soy una salvaje, puedo resistir lo que sea- susurre eso suavemente, vi como Al estaba mas que feliz  
segimos besandonos, yo me sentia humeda, ya empeze a jadear, Al me empieza a besar y lamer el cuello, yo doi pequeños gemidos, hasta que Al decide que ya es hora y empieza a meter la punta en mi entrada, se siente un dolor horrible (.O) pero, tambien, siento unos choques agradables que me obligan a gemir y sentirme apasionada, talves este mal , pero esto se siente... genial.  
-estas bien?- Al solo pudo meter su punta cuando ya empeze a sangrar un poco  
-tranquilo, duele, pero es un dolor agradable- dije jadeando  
Al sabe bien que soy un hueso duro de roer, pero aun asi no me quiere lastimar, se adentro un poco mas, yo por ende gimo mas  
-Aaaahhh~~-  
-esta apretado... mucho- dijo Al  
-ohh... Aahh~~ lo siento... Aaahh~~-  
-no no, esta bien, se siente mejor si es muy apretado-  
vi la cara de Al y olfatee, sabia que lo estaba disfrutando, es gentil y delicado, da movimientos suaves, creo que ya llego  
-okay... ya casi entro la mitad- dijo Al  
me impacto, pero, eso no me importa, solo quiero que Al me haga suya, quiero estar con el toda la vida.  
ya me empiezo a acostumbrar, Al empieza a hacer movimientos un poco mas duros, aumentando cada ves, yo ya casi no gemia, ya aullaba y muy alto, llego el punto en el que Al parese sacar su salvajismo y empieza a hacer movimientos increiblememte bruscos, metiendo y sacando su conector varias veces  
-con AAUU~~ calma-  
-perdona Vin!- dijo Al -ya no puedo parar, SE SIENTE GENIAL!-  
Al sigio con sus estacadas fuertes, si se siente genial, me siento derretida, hasta que derepente siento algo... creo que algo viene  
-Al... algo llega, no se que es pero llega- afirme cortadamente  
-yo ya estoy que me corro- dijo Al  
-dentro porfavor! quiero sentirte dentro-  
Al me agarro brusco y inserto su parte de una, yo aulle alto, luego nuestros liquidos se mezclaron, siento algo caliente dentro, me obligo a aullar de un modo descomunal y caer en la nieve agotada, Al se acuesta a mi lado  
-perdon si me pase de arrebatado- dijo Al apenado -pero es que... se sentia tan... tan... apacionado... tan... WOW!-  
-tranquilo, fue genial- afirme abrazandolo, ya callendo algo dormida  
-dulces sueños, mi pinturita-  
-dulces sueños, mi plumitas-  
ambos caemos dormidos.  
un ruido, un gruñido para ser exactos me desperto, ohi varios, me altere, se quienes son  
-Plumitas! tenemos que irnos YA!-  
-que pasa pinturita?- dijo algo adormilado  
cuando trate de salir llegaron, demasiado tarde, o batallo o batallo  
-ZORROS DE NIEVE!, LOS COLD FUR!-  
los rivales de nuestra tribu desde hace generaciones, cooperar es casi inutil, los zorros empezaron a ladrarme, yo entiendo bien, volteo a ver a Al y le pongo un collar especial  
-asi entenderas todo- dije sonriendo  
-"CREIMOS AVER ACORDADO NADA DE LOBOS EN LAS ZONAS NEVADAS!"-dijo un zorro de ojos verdes  
-"disculpen... llege por error lo juro"-  
-"nos volvemos a encontrar, quien creeria que serias una wet snout"-  
esa voz... me suena tan jodidamente familiar... hasta que de todos los zorros sale una pony roja de pelaje negro  
-"GARNET?! ERES UNA COLD FUR?!"-  
-"asi es, me uni a los zorros luego de que supe que una wet snout habia causado que no pudiera molestar a la payaso inepta"-  
-"A CRAZY LA RESPETAS!"-  
-" desde que tu y tu manadita me asustaron ya no e sido la misma, ahora soy una dama con una manada"-  
-"señores"- dijo Al entrando a la conversacion -"porque la pelea entre sus tribus"-  
-"LOS WET SNOUT QUIEREN DESTERRARNOS!"- dijo Garnet  
-"LOS COLD FUR NOS OPACAN LOS ALIMENTOS"- dije  
-"miren, todo esto se puede arreglar de otra manera, traigamos a los jefes de las tribus, ya se que devemos hacer"- dijo Al decidido

* * *

holas gente! aqui la parte 19 de este espectacular fic, hehehe lo que se viene es pura batalla señores! asi que si les gusta la accion no se pierdan el sigiente capitulo, a la misma hora en este mismo canal! solo por pony TV! advertencia: vermuchoscaballosdecolorespu edecausarepilepciaydañocereb ralgraveserecomiendadiscreci on


	20. paz alfin NO por los maldingos cazadores

estabamos en la mesa redonda echa de hielo, obiamente ahi un lider en la manada de ellos, snow un zorro de nieve con un color algo opaco, pero ya como es nieve no deja de verse suave, ojos cafes y de un tamaño superior

-"crei dejar en claro nada de wet snouts en esta zona"- tieneuna voz intimidante, pero cuando lo conoses bien sabes que tiene un gran corazon

-"perdona snowy, enserio fue un error"-dije algo apenada, el y yo somos grandes amigos, pero ya como el pueblo exije peleas, toca

-"howly howly... si querias visitarme tenias que decirlo, ya sabes que el pueblo los detesta"-

-"queremos hacer las pases"- dijo Al

-"las pases?"-

-"las pases "- dijo Al, el tambien tenia una voz opaca, pero no intimidaba

-"asi es snowy, ambos sabemos que nuestros verdaderos enemigos son los cazadores"- afirme confiada -"y ellos aprovechan nuestras constantes peleas para acabar con nosotros"-

-"en eso tienes razon..."-dijo el (en el clavo! hatza!) -"esta bien howly, nesesitaremos que tu y tu amigo... disculpa grifo tu nombre es...?"-

-"Alejandro feather"- afirmo Al -"pero digame Al, sin formalidades"-

-"esta bien, tendran que hacerlo para mañana, de todos modos la epoca de caza sera pronto y necesitaremos union"-

-"exacto snowy!"-

-"suerte howly, recuerden terminar con la señal de los lobos de madera y luego hacer la de los zorros de nieve, es importante que lo hagan porque haci demuestran vuestra sinceridad"-

el no dijo mas, se va caminando, tiene razon, tenemos que preparar un super discurzaso espectacular para que la tribu que nos a oidado por generaciones se una a nosotros, solo tengo un problema, que dire? necesitare ayuda!

-no te preocupes pinturita- dijo Al

-ya tengo el discurso en mente-

suspiro hondo, gracias celestia por darme a Al

-gracias plumitas- le dije mientras le doy un beso en la mejilla

el empieza a dar el discurso, yo escribo y dibujo las pociciones, a diferencia de los wet snout, los cold fur tienden a ser mas exigentes a la hora de ver que tan nervioso estas, de suerte ni Al ni yo sufrimos de nervios.

ya acabe, ambos tenemos un sueño horrible, asi que llamamos a snow

-"snowy, donde dormimos?"- le dije

-"upss! hehe sorry a ambos, vengan les dare un cuarto"-

el nos condujo a un cuarto modesto pero hermoso, con una cama doble, un televisor, una mesita de noche, una ps3... ESPERA! UNA CAMA DOBLE?!

-"una cama doble?!"- dijimos ambos

-"bueno, alcanzo a olfatearlos, se que ya son pareja"-

ambos nos sonrojamos bastante

-"bien...gracias snowy"-

el se fue burlandose, Al se quito el collar, ya que no ahi cold furs podemos ablar normal

-cama doble? bueno la verdad es que esta haciendo frio, mejor dormir abrazados-

-plumitas?-

-dime pinturita-

-ya somos pareja?-

el quedo en silencio un momento, pero alfin me responde

-crei que era obio-

lo abraze fuerte y caimos en la cama

-buenas noches plumitas-

-buenas noches pinturita-

ambos nos abrazamos y nos dormimos

malditos rayos de sol! dejenmen dormir!...bueno ya que, mejor me levanto

-LAS 11:50! plumitas despierta!-

-que pasa pinturita?-

-TENEMOS LA EXPOCICION A LAS 12!-

Al se levanto rapido y se puso su collar, ambos salimos corriendo, bañarse no era necesario aqui, pues la nieve te limpia completito.

ambos llegamos a una especie de coliseo enorme, alfrente estaba snow dando el comienzo

-"GRAAR!"- rujio pidiendo silencio, rezono en todo el coliseo -"queridos cold fur, yo y oak emos tratado de hacer las pases pero ustedes no cooperan, los wet snout han traido dos de sus integrantes para que ustedes puedan razonar, con ustedes la conozida Howl Purple y su amigo Alejandro Feather!"-

ellos aplaudieron, pueden odiarnos pero son desentes y son buenos para escuchar

-"bueno ya escucharon publico, me llamo Howl Purple o Vinylcrush Wathercolor, pero porfavor llamenmen por mi alias de la manada"-

-"yo soy Alejandro Feather, es un gusto estar aqui con ustedes"-

-"mas que todo, queremos pedir la paz entre nuestras manadas"-

-"talves seamos enemigos desde generaciones pero... somos realmente sus enemigos?"-

-"retomemos epocas anteriores, cuando eramos aliados, llego un cazador conosido como hunter blood, que se unio a los wet snout"-

-"pero, tambien se unio a los cold fur"-

-"y empezo a decir mentiras de cada una de las tribus, diciendo que ustedes opacaban la comida y que nosotros queriamos su territorio"-

-"su plan era simple, causar gerra entre nosotros para que no nos preocuparamos tanto por los cazadores"-

-"divide y venceras, al pareser si lo lograron"-

-"o no se han preguntado porque mueren mas en epocas de caza que en epoca de gerra?"-

-"nuestra propuesta es simple señores, la epoca de caza empieza mañana, si no acabamos con los cazadores perderemos parte de la tribu"-

-"unamos fuerzas, entre mas mejor"-

-"gracias por darnos su atencion"-

ambos pusimos una pata arriba y la mano de forma plana, este es el saludo de los cold fur, luego alzamos la cabeza y alzamos la pata tracera, saludo de los wet snout, se ollen murmullos entre la gente, snow pasa alfrente y los calla con otro ladrido

-"bueno mi querida tribu, ustedes que opinan?-

todos hisieron el saludo de los cold fur y lanzaron un gruñido

-"eso que es?"-

-"... ACEPTARON PLUMITAS!"-

ahora si! no mas muertes... tenemos que avisarles a los wet snout.

salimos de la montaña nevada, me sente y empeze a aullar, abajo, abajo, alfrente, arriba, alfrente, arriba, abajo, me respondieron de la misma manera

-"ya saben que estamos en paz, vamos plumitas, tienes que entrenar"-

Al se quito el collar y me sigio, lo lleve a un campo florar en la mitad de everfree

-okay Al, si quieres ser un wet snout, necesitas pelear como uno de nosotros-

-YES Ms!-

-primero, el rugido de advertencia, nunca empiezes a pelear sin este rugido, pues es cuando activas tu espiritu animal-

-YES Ms!-

-aver intentemoslo-

separe un poco mis patas, agache algo el cuello y empeze a rugir, siento como mi espiritu animal se activa

**POV Al.**

imite a Vinyl, senti una energia especial rondando mi cuerpo

-ahora que lo tienes activado, te enseñare las tecnicas de ataque canino-

-YES Ms!-

Vinyl puso 2 espantapajaros en forma de cazadores con rifles apuntando, osea en dos patas

-primero, el ataque al cuello-

Vin se hacerco a uno y se abalanzo a el, tumbandolo, clavando sus cascos en el empezo a morderle el cuello

-intentalo!-

me lanze al muñeco, lo deje en el piso y empeze a morderlo fuerte, con mi pico no hay problema en abrirle una rapida herida

-tecnica dos, busca la devilidad de tu contrincante-

ella puso 2 cartones con forma de cazadores a cuatro patas

-que es lo que tienen indefenso?-

-el lomo?-

-exacto!, tienes que observar bien sus devilidades y atacarlos en ellas!-

Vinyl mordio el carton en el lomo y lo destrozo, yo hise lo mismo

-tecnica 3! siempre muerde la pata-

-YES Ms!-

ella puso dos maniquies en perfecto estado, inclusive mas fuertes que un poni comun

-la pata es el centro de equilibrio y de donde se sostiene el oponente, si muerdes y rompes esta caera al piso y su nivel de fuerza y probabilidades de ganar bajaran numerosamente, intentalo!-

me lanze a la pata del maniquie y la doble de tal manera que llege a romperla, este callo.

-tecnica 4, rasguños, se que para ti es facil, pero tienes que saber donde rasguñar, no rasguñes en los flancos ni en la cara, siempre el vientre, los hombros y el lomo!, intentalo!-

me hacerque a una especie de robot pony, que tenia goma para simular la piel, se me hacerco y empezo a golpearme, esquivando los ataques al estilo lobo aproveche cuando se levanto en dos patas y me le avalanze al cuello, lo mordi repetidas veces y con una maroma volvi atras, este trato de golpearme pero yo vi su devilidad y le pege un zarpaso en el antebrazo, luego le rompi una pata y cuando callo en el piso empeze a rasguñarlo y morderlo en el vientre, hasta que este se apago

-bien trabajo Al! estas listo para la temporada de caza!-

-que bien!-

la noche paso rapido y sin novedades.

**Fin POV Al**

maldinga sea quien puso el despertador en forma de cuerno de gerra... CUERNO DE GERRA! TEMPORADA DE CAZA!

me fui directito a everfree donde vi a los cold y los wet unidos, vi a Oak y a Snow alfrente, logre divisar a Al y me puse a su lado

-buen dia para luchar verdad Al?-

Al tenia puesto su collar

-"si que si"-

vimos como varios casadores entraron en estampida a everfree

-AUUUUUU!- aullamos los wet snout

-GRRRRAAAARR!- rugieron los cold fur

-" A LUCHAR!"- dijimos todos al unisono y nos avalanzamos a los cazadores

yo empeze a correr, pero de repente, arcadas?! si tengo arcadas, vomite y me senti algo devil

-"PINTURITA"- Al me recogio y salio volando

-"vamos a un medico rapido y luego volvemos a la batalla"- dije mareada

* * *

okay aqui la vienteaba parte de mi fic, no se preocupen que agregare la parte de la gerra, quiero avisar que cuando termine este fic subire uno llamado: amor? que es eso? se come?. en donde agregare a darkus, el OC de un amigo, hiba a subir una de derpy x screwball, pero resulta que jugando super smash bros con un amigo hisimos una apuesta y si el ganaba yo tenia que hacer una historia en donde incluyera a los antagonistas del personaje que elijiera, confiada de que ganaria con samus acepte, desafortunadamente perdi y me tocara hacer una historia de mlp con una idea nueva y fresca metroid X oc en el mundo de friendship is magic, como sera pocible? bueno, los invito a leerlo apenas lo suba

con amor y pastelitos


	21. Adios cazadores :3

Al me deja en el medico mas sercano, yo quiero luchar carajo!

-Al!~- dije haciendo un puchero -dejame pelear!-

-no! tienes algo, que es no se, pero me preocupa, enfermera red heart! rapidito!-

me recogio una enfermera blanca con crin rosada, atractiva a simple vista (pps clasica enfermera sexy)

**POV Al.**

-OH YEAH! LEST KICK HUNTERS ASS!- grite fuerte, y tenia mi razon esos cazadores se metieron con mi cuñado y la familia de mi novia, meresen morir.

llego rapido, lo que vi me saco una enorme sonrisa, vi miñones de cazadores acorralados, era mi hora de atacar, baje en picada y agarre a un pony terrestre, llege a una altura de 500 km sobre tierra y lo lanze, luego volvi y empeze a atacar a un unicornio, vi como los demas tenian la boca y garras llenas de sangre, el unicornio me pego en el pico y yo le respondi agarrando su pata y cortandosela de un zarpaso, dejandola colgada, este adolorido y cabre... digo enfuresido me empieza a tirar tiroteos con una pistola comun, logro esquivar los ataques y le meto una patada en todos los bajos

-ZAZ! SIN HEREDEROS!- dije burlandome, para luego agarrarlo del cuerno y lanzarlo lejos (estilo pokemon), un pegaso se hacerca a mi y me ataca por la espalda, pero de una movida me lanzo para atras y lo aplasto, todo va bien, vamos ganando, pero de repete escucho algo, un rugido..., lo conosco... se cual es esa criatura de everfree, pero tambien en un videojuego

-"MOTHER OF GOD!"- dijerosmn ambas tribus al tiempo, yo vi con ellos, me quede con cara de whathehellisthat!, era una tortuga, verde, con una planta en la espalda, con patas mecanicas igual que su cara

-"ASTER PROTOFLORIAN!"- dijimos todos al tiempo, si yo tengo el collar (._.U)

la bestia empezo a matar a todos, al parecer era manejada por un unicornio, no usa magia, devio criarlo.

esa cosa empezo a atacar con sus petalos, lanzar bombas de humo y demas cosas, es demaciado fuerte

**fin POV Al**

me encuentro en el hospital, ya e vomitado 3 veces, me siento mareada y devil, algo que detesto, en la puerta entra inyection

-Vinyl? y eso?-

-me siento mareada doctor, tengo arcadas y tengo un humor mas alterable-

-hmm... dejeme hacemos unas pruevas-

el doctor me empieza a hacer varias muestras de sangre, musculatura, ect ect.

**POV Al.**

el 70% de los de la manada estan escondidos, pocos sigen luchando con el aster protoflorian, pero yo tengo una coartada.

me pongo unos guantes blancos en las manos, espicho un boton y golpeo el aire con las manos y salen dos manos blancas flotantes

-"master hand y crash hand... buena cuñado!"- dijo leaf

empiezo a manejar a las hand golpeando al aster de un lado a otro, este me devolvio los ataques, sin embargo al ser robots ambos tenian muy buena resistencia, la master hand lo agarra y la crash hand se encarga de golpearlo, este ijuesumama mejora su resistencia!

-"ya me duelen los brazos"- dije molestando

-"pero te calmas cuñao"- dijo leaf mordiendo el vientre de un cazador -"a este paso estas que lo matas"-

esas palabras me dan animo y apreto mas duro los puños, agarro la cabeza del aster protoflorian y se la quito, desactivandolo

-"take that! motherbucker!- de mi boca se esbosa una sonrisa, mas fuerte que el aster no existia casi nada... CASI, porqe carajos tube que mensionarlo? se escucha otro rugido, voltee a ver y que me encontre?

-"me lleva la qe me trajo!"- pronuncie pasmado

y esque estaba alfrente de arma rubi, ese estupido hijo de fruta que me tuvo 30 dias pegado a la pantalla tratando de vencerlo ((porque todos los enemigos del final fantasy son tan hueso duro jodeer))

con las hand empeze a jugar boxeo (de donde sacan los damn it cazadores tantas bestias de batalla?!) el le devolia los golpes a las hand, mis guantes bibraban pues la fuerza de ese mounstro era simplemete digna de envidiar, lo bueno es que el estaba enfocado en mi, ya quedaban pocos gerreros a la vista pues la mayoria ya se habian refugiado, planeando salir cuando sean solo cazadores, empiezo a golpearlo pero de un ataque acaba con mis hands

-"tu mi amigo estas siceramente jo..."- leaf no alcanzo a terminar cuando la bestia rugio

se hacerco a mi, yo halse pecho esperando resivir una muerte digna, cierro los ojos, pero... no siento un golpe, otro rugido? pero este es jodidamente familiar... abro los ojos y... MOTHER OF GOD!

-"AAAUUUUU! YEAH!"- grita vinyl montada en un terodactilo morado

-"RIDLEY?!"- gritamos todos al unisono

**Fin POV Al**

ridley siempre a sido amigo mio, lo encontre de huevo y lo crie a escondidas, ahora me esta ayudando, empezamos a quemarlos, luego con su cuchilla de la cola empieza a cortar a varios, doy la señal y las manadas salen a atacar, yo me bajo y golpeo a varios, a uno le di en la cara fuerte, agarro la escopeta de uno y la parto con mis dientes, luego ridley se lo come entero

-"ALGUIEN MAS?!"- dijimos todos al unisono en tono victorioso

el esenario da algo de asco, mucha sangre, y todos estamos empapados de ella, pero la victoria es dulce.

todos celebramos abrazandonos y rozando nuestros hocicos, pero de repente una luz nos ciega a todos

-princesa celestia...- dijimos Al y yo

-Alejandro Feather, Vinylcrush Wathercolor, se puede decir que paso aqui?-

-bueno, ellos empezaron una gerra, y nosotros tuvimos que defendernos!- dijo Garnet, los 3 tenemos que ser los boseros de nuestras manadas

-y porque los mataron?-

-eran ellos o nosotros- dije

-o acaso crees que la vida de un pony vale mas que la de un ser salvaje?!- dijo Al

celestia se queda callada y luego dijo

-mataron inosentes-

-"INOCENTES?!"- ridley tiene puesto un collar con colmillos de tigres de fuego que yo misma consegi, eso le permite ablar

celestia se estremecio, ridley la vio seria

-"escucha chica, nosotros estabamos relajados SIN CAUSAR NADA y llegaron esos pinches cazadores a molestarnos"-

-"bueno es que..."-

-"es que nada!"- dijo mostrando sus enormes y afilados colmillos, es 3 veces mas grande que celestia -"ustedes nisiquiera comen carne, nosotros cazamos para sobrevivir, ustedes como pasatiempo"-

-"pero señor..."-

-"PERO NADA! sabe, la unica manera de matar a un inmortal es cortandole la cabeza"- ridley pasa su cuchilla de la cola por la quijada de celestia de forma suave, como siendo tierno y amenazante al tiempo

-"lo se, enserio, pero ya existe una ley que prohibe la cazeria, lo juro"-

-"porfavor a la proxima ponga advertencias a la gente, recuerde que everfree no ahi reglas, por lo que si la matamos, bueno, no sera delito"-

-MATARME?!-

-"haha tranquila Tia, me encanta molestar, pero siendo sinceros, exiga esa ley, todas las vidas valen lo mismo"-

-estoy deacuerdo- y se fue sin decir mas

encontramos a un cazador con un pequeño montado en la espalda

-hijo, te apuesto lo que quieras a que le doy a uno-

-papa eso esta mal-

el niño pateo el arma del cazador y este se fue a golpearlo, pero yo me le lanze encima

-escuchame estupido animal, el niño tiene razon y si te vuelvo a er aqui te arranco la lengua!-

el niño me abrazo y el padre se fue resignado

-gracias chica-

-gracias a ti potrillo-

nos despedimos moviendo la manos, Al me vio y me dijo

-el doctor, que te dijo?-

-Al... es hermoso!- empeze a llorar de felicidad

-pero... que pasa?!-

-Al, estoy embarazada... VAMOS A SER PADRES!-

Al se lanza a abrasarme cuidadosamente, todos a nuestro alrededor aullaron y ladraron, todos estaban felices

* * *

WOOLAS GENTE! ya casi se hacerca el fin de este fic Q.Q peroo no se preocupen, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba

con amor y pastelitos


	22. hayai

De repente siento algo en mi boca, mi colmillo se alargo, conosiendo lo que significa voltee a ver a Ridley quien me mira con furia pero ternura

-hambre mi hermoso Terodakutiru? No te preocupes, yo te consigo algo- lo abrazo con fuerza y le beso la mejilla

**POV Ridley**

-"escucha, si crees que le dare a biniru a cualquier idiota que pase y la preñe, estas muy equivocado"- le dije con usual tono de voz, algo ronco pero fuerte

-bien bien "terodakutiru" yo la cuidare mas que cualquiera, asi que no te preocupes por eso-

-"el primer amor de biniru no fuiste tu, talves su primer novio si, pero su primer amor no"-

-A QUE TE REFIERES?!-

-"no te has dado cuenta, que biniru nunca a jugado ningún juego de sonic?"-

-pues si… no la e visto jugarlo nunca…-

-"no has pensado porque ella ama tanto el idioma japonés?"-

-"no nunca…"-

-"no te has puesto a pensar porque detesta que le digan suki-biniru?"-

-" eso, no lo sabia"-

-"bueno… fue hace mucho…"-

**Fin POV Ridley**

**Flashback: **

-"bueno biniru, entiendo que te guste, pero ten cuidado, no todos los hombres saben apresiar lo que tienen"-

-lo se terodakutiru… y creeme que no dejare esta oportunidad pasar, yo lo amo y algo dentro de mi dice que el también, vamos, por dios, hayai es la persona mas bonita, se parece tanto a sonic es simplemente perfecto-

-"bueno, me dio esta cosa para poder hablar"- ridley saco pecho mostrando un collar diferente al que Vinyl le dio, era negro con puntos de colores

-ves! Es un chico kawaii!-

(claro que desde que lo conoces no paras con el japonés, hasta me pediste llamarte biniru y me llamas terodakutiru) sip, ese pensamiento era de ridley

-además me enseño japonés a la perfeccion-

-"no me digas?!"- dijo ridley, obiamente para si mismo

- podrías llevarme con el?-

-"BINIRUU! Sabes que soy un vago que no fue a la escuela, no se baña y no le gusta el ejercicio!"-

-mientes! Te la pasas volando todo el tiempo, eres mas pulcro que brad pit y fuiste a la escuela de bestias y entrenas cada dia-

-"rayos… claro te llevo, pero móntate rápido!"-

Vinyl se monto en el alienígena y este partió vuelo.

Volaron sobre everfree, giraron a la derecha, pasando por Dodge city, voltearon a noreste pasando haysead swamps y baltimare, hasta que finalmente llegaron a fillydelphia

-aaahh! La hermosa fillydelphia, se respira el aire hogareño-

-"emm… ver a un terodactilo de 30 metros no les dara una buena impresión"- dijo Ridley

-tranqui, ya emos venido antes, yo me encargo- Vinyl empezó a conjurar un echizo y ridley se volvió del tamaño de un perro, y para colmo con un estilo ''chiby'' porque se veía mas tierno, con ojos grandes y de verde brillante, las alas del largo de sus patas como siempre, su hocico era un poco ((solo un poco)) mas ondulado y su cuerpo era como el de un niño dragon, abreviemoslo a ''kawaii''

-" no pudiste convertirme en un perro como la otra ves?!"-

-te ves mejor en chiby, estas ULTRA KAWAII! KORE KORE!-

-"bueno, entremos de una buena ves"-

Ridley se monto…no, mentiras, no se monto, FUE OBLIGADO a montarse en el lomo de Vinyl, mientras todos le sonreían una pegaso color pastel con melena color rojo flameante comento

-y tu perrito? Donde esta el pequeño inu-sode?-

-el? Bueno, te presento a terodakutiru, mi mascotica, inu-sode era prestado-

-que ternuritaa!-

La pegaso acarisiaba a Ridley mientras este se limitaba a mirar a Vinyl con cara de ''juro que cuando salga de esta, te lanzo desde la punta mas alta del nevado directito a un lago para que mueras de hipotermia'' Vinyl le sonrio, este levanto su pata y luego la bajo, suspirando

(talves no hoy… ni mañana, pero cuando sepa como me vengare)

De repente la pegaso dijo algo

-que raro que sea tan lindo, tan hermoso y tan tierno, dicen que las cosas se parecen a su dueño, pero en ese aspecto el es todo lo contrario-

(bueno…si fue hoy! Hahahah wena!)

Ridley reia para sus adentros, Vinyl solo sigio caminando

-" el lindo, hermoso y tierno terodactilo alienígena exige comida"-

-no presumas tu suerte-

-"tu empezaste"-

Vinyl trato de opinar, pero no tenia nada que decir, era la verdad (detesto cuando me callan!) sip, lo destestaba, tanto que sus colmillos crecieron… no espera, eso no era de disgusto…

-crei que bromeabas- Vinyl se toca los colmillos –tu SI tienes hambre-

-"fijate como ves"-

Vinyl saca de la nada una pata de jabalie

-ten, a comer!-

Ridley empezó a comer… no! A TRAGAR la pata del jabalie, hasta que quedo lleno y los colmillos de Vinyl volvieron a la normalidad

Llegaron a una casa un tanto divertida, era una figura abstracta de color gris, con un montonón de curvas y diferentes paredes que lo hasian ver una pista de patinaje extremo o lugar para patinadores con baja autoestima que se querían suicidar, porque si fuera una pista de patinaje, por celestia que ya muchos ponies estarían muertos o en estado vegetal urgente, pero se veía a alguien pasando por ahí, un pony de tierra de pelaje blanco corriendo a toda velocidad, melena azul y con el pelaje de la panza gris, cutie mark de unas herraduras en llamas y ojos color negro

-hola hayai!- grito Vinyl

-holas! Suki-biniru!- dijo hayai

-valla que eres veloz- dijo Vinyl sonrojada hasta la punta de las orejas

-gracias suki-biniru, tu eres muy bella-

-heheeh basta! Me avergüenzo!-

-y eso que tienes en la espalda que es? Y donde esta inu-sode?-

-era prestado, esta es mi verdadera mascota terodakutiru-

Ridley sabia que Vinyl le apodaba asi de cariño, pero normalmente le decía ridley luego de eso, sabia que lo desia para protegerlo

-es tan tierno y adorable!- (.3.)

(si, tan tierno que mientras duermes te jalare las patas, me comeré lentamente tus patas para luego lanzarte al fuego, bailare en tus cenisas hasta que me aburra y las pateare y luego las quemare con acido)

-pero que bonituu- dijo hayai sin saber lo que ridley pensaba

-bueno, a que me invitaste?-

-que? Ohh claro claro… quería invitarte a comer, aporvechemos que ya casi es de noche y vallamos a comer algo a ''el corral''-

Vinyl tenia un remolino de emosiones por dentro y digo quien no? Que el chico que te gusta te invite a comer en ''el corral'' el sitio de hamburgesas mas deliciosamente caro y delisioso que existía en equestria

**Mientras tanto en la mente de Vinyl…(segimos en flashback ._.)**

Una Vinyl azul conosida como tristesa, otra rosa como amor, una amarilla como felicidad, una verde como disgusto, una roja como ira, una negra como salvajismo/arrebatamiento, una blanca como intelectual y una naranja como sabia (no, no es lo mismo ser inteligente a ser savio!) todas se encontraban discutiendo, hasta que una callo a todas

-me acaba de invitar?! LE GUSTAMOS!- decía amor

-WII! Esto será divertido!- dijo felicidad

-el idiota llega a pedirme lo mas barato y le rompo la cara- dijo ira

-no me apetece ir en lo absoluto- dijo disgusto

-se que terminara mal- dijo tristesa

-bueno, según mis cálculos el 50% de las invitaciones a una chica son citas y el 60% salen mal- dijo inteligencia

-salga mal o salga bien, no ahí mal que por bien no venga- dijo sabia

-que importa! No sabremos nada hasta que no nos arriesgemos!- salvajismo empujo a sabia de lo que paresia ser una computadora, se puso unos audiculares y dijo –me encantaría ir!-

**En la vida real… (sige siendo flashback, por si se confunden)**

-me encantaría ir!- dijo Vinyl (yo dije eso?)

-claro que deves ir, es tu cumpleaños tontilla!-

(mi cumpleaños… MI CUMPLEAÑOS! NISIQUIERA ME ACORDE!)

Fueron caminando, estában mas que felices, contaron varios chistes y rieron un rato, entramos a el corral y adivinen que, era un corral! Un corral corral! se sentamos en heno y llego el camarero

-BUENAS POTROS QUE SE LES OFRESE!- inserte asento campinero

-em… mi amiga cumple años-

-UNA ESPECIAL CUMPLEAÑERA! TRAIGAN EL PASTEL Y DOS HAMBRUGESAS DE HENO DE CUMPLEAÑOS YEEHAAW!-

El señor trajo las hamburgesas y el pastel, les cantaron el cumpleaños y pues bueno, ya saben lo de mas

-estan deliciosas!- dijo Vinyl

-lo mejor para ti-

-bueno… quería decirte que yo.. su… su… su… su… SUKI DAISUKI!-

-enserio?-

-pues… todo el tiempo lo e echo-

-perdona… pero solo te veo como una amiga-

Solo te veo como una amiga

Te veo como una amiga

Te veo como amiga

Como amiga

Amiga

AMIGA!

(me "#$%& en todo lo "#$%&)

-okay… bueno…- a Vinyl le cresen los colmillos

-QUE ES ESO!- pregunto hayai

-esto..o solo un método de información, para saber cuando tiene hambre terodakutiro- Vinyl saca otra pata de jabalie y se la da a ridley el cual se la come entero, hayai asustado llamo al la policía de fillydelphia

-ARRESTAREMOS A SU CRIATURA Y USTED NO PUEDE PROTEGERLA!-

-A SI USTEDES CREEN? SI SI? PUES JODANCEN-

Vinyl se avalanso a los policías, uno le baleo la pierna, ella lucho y logro seguir caminando, se abalanzo a uno y lo razguño la sangre salpico un poco, Ridley quemo las armas de los demás puesto que su llama ya no era muy fuerte, vinyl mordió a el oficial al punto que del desangre cayo muerto, se avalanzo a otro y lo lanzo lejos, mordió a otro en el cuello y los demás al ver ya a 3 muertos agarraron sus bates y trataron de golpearla, ella agarro uno y hiso tal fuerza que lo rompió otra la lanzo en contra de un policía, callendo k.o, pateo a otro y agarro a ridley, se fue corriendo de fillydelphia, tardo mucho tiempo y salió manchada pero… ella corria muy rápido, estaba llorando

-MALDITA BAKA, OROKANA, KARE NO HAHA NO MUSUKO!-

-lo se lo se, calma Vin… -

-no volveré a amar a nadie nunca jamás!-

**Fin Flashback**

-VOLVI CON LA COMIDA!- dije trajendo un bufalo

Ridley se lo empezó a comer

-vinyl…- Al me abrazo suavemente

-que pasa AL?-

-voy a encargarme de hayai… y sobretodo, no dejare que nadie te dañe, nunca mas-

Yo lo abraze fuerte y llore

-calma Vin, debemos estar juntos porsiempre… te amo-

-yo a ti, plumitas-

* * *

holaaas holaas! si si lo se, mucho japones .P

aver

suki: te amo

baka: imbecil

okonara: tonto

biniru: vinilo

kare no haha no musuko: hijo de su mama

hayai: veloz

terodakutiru: pterodactylo

kawaii: tierno

concluyendo esto, nos vemos luegituuu

con amor y pastelitos (lo ultimo no, son mios! :3)


End file.
